Quand tu assumeras!
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: UA total. Derek leva les yeux sur la rue et le choc se produisit en lui. Devant sa fenêtre il le vit, Le garçon lui sourit puis partit en rangeant son plan dans sa poche. Cover by Me
1. Un petit mot

**Bon ben Kitsune est de retour avec une nouvelle fic.**

**Je ne sais pas quelle longueur elle aura. Je posterai un chapitre dès que je pourrai selon mes possibilités. (et celles de mes bêtas)**

**Pour parler un peu de la fic: déjà rien ne m'appartiens, la série, les persos - à la limite je peux revendiquer les OC mais ça n'a aucun intérêt pour moi- sont tous à Jeff Davis.**

**C'est un total UA donc pas de loups-garous, pas de surnaturel. Que des humains. C'est un Sterek évidemment.**

**Pour situer: Derek va sur ses 22 ans. Il est gay et au début de la fic il commence à travailler dans un atelier qui fait des pièces. (vis, clous, écrous, boulons….).**

**Sa famille est composée de: Ses deux parents (Talia et Deucalion (parce que j'aime bien les mettre ensemble ces deux-là).Ses sœurs Laura et Cora. Son Oncle Peter et sa compagne Jennifer ainsi que sa cousine Malia. Il vit dans le loft que beaucoup connaissent.**

**Stiles a eu 17 ans en avril. Il vit dans la maison de ses parents. Son père est sheriff (rien de nouveau) et sa mère a été malade mais est vivante et vit avec eux. Son meilleur pote est Scott mais ne sera pas avec lui en cours. Au début, il va commencer à étudier dans une haute école en informatique qui se situe (devinez où) en face de l'atelier où Derek travaille.**

**Pour le reste eh bien vous verrez. Il y aura des personnages OC et d'autres qui sortent de la série.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira**

**Votre dévouée Kitsune**.


	2. Chapter 1

- Bon vous voyez, là il y a votre poste de travail. Vous avez de la chance vous êtes juste devant la fenêtre. Là je vous vouvoie mais ça va pas durer je pense, en général on se tutoie tous assez rapidement. Entre homme aucun souci. Moi c'est Eric si jamais, je suis plus ou moins le patron on va dire.

Derek écoutait attentivement le dénommé Eric lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'atelier. Premier jour de son nouveau travail en tant que mécanicien de production. Tout ça le stressait à peine tout ça. Il venait d'obtenir son diplôme à bientôt 22 ans et avait trouvé un place de travail facilement. Il suivit donc Eric pour faire le tour de l'atelier et rencontrer ses nouveaux collègues. Déjà Eric était passé au tutoiement.

- Alors c'est comment ton prénom?

- Derek.

- Facile à retenir c'est bien. Bon Derek je te laisse avec Jonas ici qui va t'expliquer les détails de ton job pour aujourd'hui et te raconter un peu comment on fonctionne. Moi je suis dans le bureau si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu n'hésite pas.

- ça marche.

Eric lui tapa l'épaule et le laissa avec Jonas. Un jeune homme peut être un peu plus âgé que lui, blond, les yeux bruns, coupe en brosse et aussi grand que lui. Pas désagréable à regarder. Bref il se présenta à Jonas, serra sa main et le suivit à sa place.

- Voilà c'est ici qu'on travail. Je serai juste à côté de toi. Tu as donc tout à disposition. Outil de métrage ici, les gants, les lunettes…enfin bon je t'apprends rien tu connais le métier hein.

Derek acquiesça et s'assit à sa place. Jonas tira sa chaise à côté de lui et lui montra le programme de la semaine pour les pièces qu'ils devaient faire. Derek jetait des coups d'œil discrets à Jonas en pensant que oui il était vraiment pas mal en fait mais il se concentra plutôt sur le programme, ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans des pensées qui ne lui apporteraient rien le premier jour.

- Tu as tout compris?

- Ouais.

- Ok. Au pire tu demandes.

Et Jonas partit avec sa chaise quelques mètres plus loin. Derek parcourra des yeux les pièces à faire et soupira en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Tu rêvasses déjà?

Derek sursauta légèrement et se retourna sur un beau garçon aux cheveux frisés. Châtain très clair, des beaux yeux bleus, mince, grand…super agréable avec un visage d'ange et le sourire qui allait avec. Le jeune lui tendit la main.

- Salut moi c'est Isaac.

Puis il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Derek pour regarder ses feuilles. Le nouvel arrivant à l'atelier fût passablement troublé par la présence de ce beau jeune homme dans son dos et se racla la gorge bruyamment pour dissiper le trouble.

- Je t'ai même pas demandé ton prénom.

- Derek.

- Bienvenue à toi Derek. On t'a expliqué pour les pauses ou pas du tout?

- Heu non.

- Jonas à oublié alors. On a une pause à 10 heures, 30 minutes et puis de 1h30 à partir de midi 15, puis l'après-midi 15 minutes à 15 heures 15. Pour les repas de midi en général on va ensemble manger en face dans le bâtiment que tu vois là mais cette semaine c'est encore les vacances donc la cantine est fermée alors soit on mange ici à la salle de pause sinon on va où on veut.

- C'est quoi en face au fait?

- Une haute école pour les grosses têtes en informatique. Un truc chiant quoi et malheureusement pour nous ça manque cruellement de gonzesses.

Derek se pinça les lèvres. Honnêtement lui les gonzesses ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout mais il préféra se taire et hausser les épaules.

- T'es pas un causant toi dis-donc.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Bon je te laisse travailler on se voit à la pause.

Sans se retourner Derek lança un OK et se mit sérieusement à son travail. L'heure de la pause arriva très vite et Derek suivit les autres. La plupart des collègues fumaient y compris Isaac et il resta en retrait pour les observer. Ils avaient tous quelque chose d'attirant et certains de jolis petits culs… heu bref. Derek se secoua mentalement et remit ses pensées à l'endroit, soupira puis se dirigea vers le groupe de fumeurs. Isaac lui tendit une clope qu'il refusa.

- Tu ne fumes pas?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là?

- Pour me mêler aux collègues.

- Super. C'est Derek c'est ça?

- Ouais. Derek Hale.

- Hale comme le manoir Hale?

- Ouais.

- Il paraît que vous êtes riches à millions?

À l'entente de la phrase quasiment tous les collègues se tournèrent vers eux et Derek leur fit un sourire discret.

- Ouais mais… c'est pas important.

- C'est pas banal de savoir que quelqu'un qui possède des millions travaille.

- Je vais pas rester chez moi à ne rien faire quand même.

- Si tu le dis. Moi à ta place je serai quelque part sur une île avec des hôtels de luxe et des tops model qui sont prêtes à tout pour un peu de notoriété.

- Ouai… heureusement je ne suis pas toi… Enfin je veux dire… laisse tomber.

Et Derek repartit dans l'atelier. Il aurait dû se taire et ne pas dire son nom. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que sa famille était riche. Bien sur lui aussi était riche depuis sa majorité mais il ne vivait pas comme un riche. Il avait profité de s'offrir un loft et 2 voitures. 1 voiture de luxe et 1 plus passe-partout et tout terrain. Il inspecta l'atelier autour de lui et soupira encore. À la base il n'était pas quelqu'un de forcément sociable et agréable mais justement il ne voulait pas rester tout le temps comme ça. Il sursauta quand un ange châtain clair se posa à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en parlant de ta fortune.

- Pas de souci. C'est pas grave. Je pensais pas que la réputation de mon nom était connue dans toute la ville. Tu m'as dit que la cantine était fermée pour le moment alors il faut manger où à midi?

- Comme tu veux. Il y a des bars dans le coin ou des petits restos pas trop chers. Sinon un magasin juste en dessous où tu peux acheter quelque chose et manger ici. La saison est propice à manger dehors au moins. On n'est pas en plein hiver. Et la cantine ouvre mardi prochain si jamais. Tu verras débarquer à 8 heures le matin une nuée de gens qui vont en cours. Tous âgés de 16 à 21 ans.

- Tu connais du monde de cette école?

- Je mange parfois avec un groupe. Je suis en couple avec une des seules filles potables de l'établissement. Alison Argent. Tu le sauras comme ça, elle est à moi.

- Ok.

Si il avait su que Derek s'en fichait totalement de sa copine. Zut d'ailleurs l'info percuta, le jeune ange était en couple avec une nana. Dommage mais bon il y a des tas d'autres garçons sur terre.

Il se remit à son travail en soupirant. À la pause de midi Jonas lui proposa de venir manger avec lui à la pizzeria et il accepta ne sachant pas où aller d'autre. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Derek était face du soleil et il mit ses lunettes ce qui lui permettait du coup d'observer le jeune homme sans être vu.

- Et alors tu viens d'avoir ton diplôme?

- Mouai.

- Mais tu as quel âge?

- J'aurai 22 ans en novembre.

- J'ai juste quelques mois de plus que toi alors. J'ai eu 22 ans en janvier. J'ai eu mon diplôme l'année passée. Tu as obtenu combien de moyenne générale?

- Le maximum. Répondit Derek d'un ton las.

- Waouh et tu ne te vantes même pas. C'est toujours bien d'avoir de bons éléments avec nous.

Les pizzas arrivèrent et Jonas se concentra sur son assiette. Derek le regarda quelques instants avant de manger lui aussi. Le repas se fit en silence. Chacun paya sa part et ils partirent faire quelques pas dans le quartier. Derek en profita pour se repérer.

- J'ai cru entendre Isaac parler de ta fortune.

- Mouai.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi il a étalé ça comme ça. C'est bien du Isaac ça. La nonchalance totale. Il m'énerve un peu parfois. Mais il est gentil faut pas croire par contre méfie-toi derrière son sourire d'ange il cache parfois bien son jeu.

- Son jeu de quoi?

- Il a des côtés diaboliques. Il aime fumer, boire, consommer quelques drogues légères et aime bien inciter les autres à faire comme lui. Mais c'est quand même un gars bien qui bosse avec conscience et précision. Enfin tu apprendras à le connaître.

Derek sourit et soupira.

- Tu soupires beaucoup dis donc. Tu t'ennuies?

- Non. Je suis juste… un gars qui soupire.

- Et sinon on peut en apprendre plus sur toi ou pas du tout?

- Tu veux savoir quoi?

- T'as des frères et sœurs?

- 2 Sœurs. Laura et Cora. Laura à 25 ans et Cora à 18 ans.

- J'ai un frère. Martin, plus âgé mais il habite loin. Marié et papa d'un petit bonhomme dont je suis le parrain. Tes sœurs ont des enfants?

- Non et à mon avis c'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Et toi?

- Non plus. Et en plus je suis célibataire.

- Moi aussi. Pour le moment. Remarque c'est pas plus mal. Je vis la vie que je veux, dans mon petit appartement tranquille et pour le moment je ne m'en plains pas. Et sinon tu as des hobbys, des passions?

- J'aime lire surtout. Et…en fait c'est à peu près tout.

- Sortir non?

- Pas vraiment. Sauf pour me promener en forêt.

- Les soirées entre amis?

- Nan pas mon truc.

- Dommage. Tous les vendredis je fais un apéro chez moi avec pizza et jeux sur console ou poker avec des amis, dont Isaac. Je t'invite quand même pour ce vendredi.

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Après tout pourquoi pas?

- Ok je viendrai.

- Super c'est cool. Bon on va retourner bosser là.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Derek était ébahi. Il n'était pas là depuis une journée entière que déjà il était invité à une soirée vendredi. C'était l'occasion de rencontrer du monde. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à se repasser les paroles de Jonas. Et à plus ou moins fantasmer sur le jeune homme à côté de lui qui lui plaisait bien.

Quand il rentra chez lui en fin de journée il ne fut pas surpris de trouver une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns assise sur son paillasson.

- Allons bon qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

- Je suis venue m'informer de comment s'est passé la première journée de travail de mon petit frère adoré. Alors?

- C'est une première journée rien d'incroyable. Beaucoup de blabla, peu de boulot.

- Tu as fait des connaissances?

- Plus ou moins. Je suis invité à un apéro vendredi soir.

- Oh ben voilà ça c'est cool. Tu vas y aller?

- J'ai dis oui.

Laura se posa sur une chaise dans la cuisine de Derek et réclama à boire, son frère lui lança une brique de jus de fruits qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

- Et tes collègues alors, mignons?

- Sacrément oui malheureusement pour moi. Celui qui m'a invité vendredi me plaît bien mais tu vois quoi je vais pas le draguer.

- Oooh arrêtes avec ça. Qui sait il est peut être gay ou simplement ouvert tu sais.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Laura.

- être homo n'est pas une abomination.

- Je sais mais c'est pas si simple quand même. Tu irais au devant d'une nana en lui disant qu'elle te plaît et que tu es lesbienne?

- Ben si j'étais lesbienne peut être que oui qui sait. En même temps on n'a pas le même caractère toi et moi.

- De toute façon.

- Bon tu sais quoi mon chéri je te laisse je rentre faire à manger à Cora. Je repasse te voir… quand?

- Viens manger mercredi soir, on aura plus le temps de parler.

- ça marche.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, claqua un baiser sur la bouche de son frère et partie d'une démarche légère. Derek soupira, alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et alluma la télé qu'il regarda d'un œil distrait. Il repensa à cette première journée de travail. Ça avait été sympa. L'atelier était bien, l'ambiance avait l'air cool et les collègues, bah faudra apprendre à les connaître quoi, à commencer par Jonas et Isaac si il devait les revoir vendredi.

La deuxième journée fût semblable à la première. Encore du blabla pour bien comprendre comment fonctionnait leur atelier, un repas dans un petit restau du coin avec Jonas et une fin de soirée seul chez lui. Vivement demain que sa sœur vienne manger. Derek et Laura étaient très proches et l'avaient toujours été. Pourtant ils avaient des caractères très différents. Laura était pétillante, exubérante, parlait fort et bougeait énormément, lui était plutôt retranché, n'aimant pas causer, discret et plutôt timide.

Derek prit une douche tard et se coucha dans son lit sans s'endormir tout de suite. Il pensait beaucoup et ses pensées le menèrent vers ses collègues surtout vers Jonas qui décidément lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Il pensa à ses beaux yeux bruns, à ses cheveux qui avaient l'air doux et à son corps fin mais qui semblait bien bâti et il soupira. Décidément c'était son truc du moment. Il laissa sa main se poser sur son torse et il se caressa doucement du bout des doigts. C'était pas vraiment son genre de faire ça mais être attiré par les hommes et travailler toute la journée avec des hommes, surtout des beaux jeunes hommes, ça lui mettait des envies dans la tête et ailleurs surtout. Doucement il fit descendre sa main pour caresser son ventre et finir dans son bas de pyjama. Il effleura d'abord du bout des doigts son sexe chaud et finit par poser la main dessus puis fit des caresses doucement juste comme ça et finalement l'image des fesses de Jonas vint se mettre devant ses yeux fermés. Il empoigna son érection et fit glisser sa main dessus et se pinçant la lèvre inférieur avec ses dents. Il haleta doucement au rythme de ses va et vient sur son membre gonflé et son autre main vint descendre son pyjama plus bas pour libérer son sexe avide de caresses. Il sentit le plaisir monter, le point culminant arriver et sa main libre vint se poser sur son gland pour retenir le liquide chaud qui sortit en quelques jets. Il se leva en gardant son sperme dans sa main et partit se laver à la salle de bains. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait ça. Il avait fait 4 ans d'études en ne se concentrant que sur ça, en ne se faisant aucun ami, aucune relation. Il avait fini 2 mois en arrière et avait directement acheté ce loft pour commencer une nouvelle vie seul et maintenant il regardait les choses qui l'entouraient différemment. À commencer par les hommes. Pas qu'avant il ne les regardait pas mais vraiment il avait passé 4 ans à ne surtout pas penser à ça. Il voulait juste son diplôme et rien d'autre. Il ne le regrettait pas du tout mais maintenant à bientôt 22 ans il était temps de s'ouvrir un peu. Il avait connu l'amour au lycée et le sexe au lycée aussi. D'abord avec une fille puis il avait vite réalisé que ce n'était pas son truc et s'était alors concentré sur les garçons et là vraiment ça avait été son truc mais il le savait depuis bien avant, il avait juste voulu être sûr et au moins tester les deux. Il n'avait pas eu d'appréhension pour annoncer son orientation sexuelle à sa famille il savait qu'ils s'en fichaient complètement. Sa mère ne voulait que son bonheur, Laura l'adorait déjà tellement qu'elle fût la première au courant et son père avait juste dit que son fils n'avait pas choisit tout comme il n'avait pas choisit d'avoir les yeux verts et que si il vivait bien comme ça pourquoi se poser des questions. Derek adorait sa famille. Avec Cora c'était bien passé à l'époque, en même temps elle avait 12 ans quand Derek l'avait annoncé elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, c'est i ans que ça avait commencé à coincer avec sa cadette. L'adolescence de Cora avait apporté son lots de soucis, de querelles et d'idées toutes faites véhiculées par les amis avec lesquels elle traînait et là ben c'était toujours un peu pareil. Elle l'évitait un maximum.

Il se demanda pourquoi il pensait à tout ça maintenant. Quel intérêt? Il arrêta de se prendre la tête et se coucha pour s'endormir rapidement.

Enfin mercredi était là et ça signifiait Laura qui venait manger. Il prépara la table avant de partir au travail. Il avait prévu un gratin de brocolis, des pommes en robes des champs et des steaks de cheval. Miam, la soirée s'annonçait géniale. Sa sœur était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ce monde.

Il arriva au travail avec le sourire et rencontra directement Jonas dans l'entrée.

- Salut. Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ce matin? Une fille?

- Oui, ma sœur qui vient dîner ce soir.

- Ta grande sœur?

- Ouai Laura. On s'adore tout les deux. Elle est ma meilleure amie.

- Tu as de la chance. J'aimerais voir mon frère plus souvent mais on n'a jamais été hyper proche en fait. Il a quand même 10 ans de plus que moi.

- Ouille ça fait un bel écart.

- C'est marrant de te voir causer.

Jonas fit un grand sourire à Derek et le laissa passer la porte en premier et sans le faire exprès Derek frôla le jeune homme. Il partit s'asseoir à sa place avant d'être gêné et regarda son programme de la journée. À la pause de midi il partit juste s'acheter un sandwich parce qu'il savait qu'il mangerait bien ce soir. Il revint à l'atelier et tomba sur Isaac et Jonas qui mangeaient là.

- Oh désolé je savais pas qu'il y avait du monde.

- Viens t'asseoir on ne va pas te manger, regarde on a des salades ça va aller. Lui dit Isaac en riant.

Derek hésita puis vint quand même se placer vers ses collègues. Il concentra son attention sur son sandwich.

- Hey Derek vendredi ça t'embête d'amener quelque chose pour la soirée?

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jonas.

- Heu non bien sûr que non. Dis-moi juste quoi?

- Ce que tu veux en fait. Boissons, chips, alcool, autre c'est toi qui vois. Pour l'heure ce sera pour 19 heures. Le temps que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous, vous préparer et venir chez moi et tiens c'est mon adresse.

Jonas lui tendit un papier plié.

- Merci.

- Si tu as du mal à trouver je t'ai noté mon numéro de portable. N'hésites pas hein. Au fait ce sera soirée jeux sur console. Isaac à une nouveauté à nous faire tester. On sera 6 en fait juste parfait quoi.

Derek hocha la tête et mordit dans son sandwich. Il aurait dû refuser cette invitation. Il repensa à cette nuit dans son lit et se sentit rougir, il se leva et sortit de la salle de pause pour aller prendre l'air.

15 minutes avant la sortie du travail un de ses collègues siffla et cria:

- Oh la jolie gonzesse que voilà. Eh venez voir les gars!

Plusieurs hommes s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour venir zieuter.

- Oh le canon! Lança l'un deux.

- Miam. Dit un autre.

Derek leva la tête gentiment histoire de juste regarder et se figea en reconnaissant Laura.

- Ah ouais carrément mignonne, tu as vu Derek? Isaac était derrière lui et ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

- Je croyais que tu étais en couple toi? Et au cas où bande de pervers c'est ma sœur, alors vous n'y pensez même pas. Leur dit Derek avec un regard de tueur

Tous les collègues ravalèrent leurs salives et se rassirent à leur place en se taisant jusqu'à la sortie.

Derek fût dehors le premier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Laura?

Il avait presque crié depuis le pas de la porte. La jeune femme vint vers lui et lui fit un bec sur la bouche.

- Arrêtes on n'a plus 5 ans.

- Je m'étais attendu à te voir de meilleure humeur frérot.

- Franchement, tu viens en mini short et t-shirt…je suis même pas sûr que ce soit un t-shirt ce truc trop petit, trop court et trop serré que tu portes, devant un atelier où il y a que des hommes et tu espères que ça me mette de bonne humeur. Tu imagines pas les paroles des gars avant qu'ils sachent que tu es ma sœur.

- ça me dérange pas. J'aime plaire tu le sais bien.

- La prochaine fois vas plaire ailleurs que devant mon boulot tu seras gentille.

- Monsieur grognon est de retour?

- Monsieur grognon va te mettre la pâté si tu continues.

Derek attrapa sa sœur par la taille et la porta. La jeune femme se débâtie en rigolant et soudain Derek se figea. Jonas et Isaac étaient devant lui et regardaient le frère et la sœur en pouffant. Il reposa sa sœur qui se présenta directement avec un grand sourire. Derek vit immédiatement le regard d'Isaac se crocher sur la poitrine de sa sœur et ça ne lui plu pas du tout. Jonas resta plus respectueux et regarda les yeux de la jeune femme.

Derek traîna sa sœur dans son 4x4 une fois les salutations faites et la gronda.

- Vraiment tu es incorrigible Laura.

- Tu devrais être un peu plus comme moi petit frère ça te ferrais un bien fou. Change de look et dévergonde-toi non de bleu. Drague, aguiche, amuse-toi tu as 22 ans c'est maintenant qu'il faut prendre le temps de t'éclater. Ils ont l'air super sympa tes nouveaux potes.

- Ce ne sont pas mes potes.

- Moui j'oubliais, tu es le grand solitaire sans ami.

Derek grogna sur sa sœur et démarra sans prononcer un seul mot. Il se parqua devant son immeuble et ils montèrent directement à son loft. À peine entrée, Laura s'étala dans le canapé et Derek se lava les mains avant de commencer à préparer le repas du soir.

- Je voulais pas t'embarrasser petit frère tu sais. Désolé mais il fait extrêmement chaud ces jours, j'ai pas réfléchie. J'étais habillée comme ça pour bosser à la boutique et je ne suis pas retournée à la maison pour me changer. Cria Laura depuis le salon.

- Oublions ça tu veux c'est pas si grave finalement. C'est ta vie, ton corps c'est toi qui sais.

Laura se leva du canapé et vint prendre son frère dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur son dos.

- Parfois avec nos gestes j'ai l'impression d'être en couple avec toi Laura.

- C'est un peu ça parfois. Je suis la seule femme que tu aimes non?

Derek se retourna et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue.

- Oui l'unique femme de ma vie en dehors de maman bien sûr. Fais attention à toi ma belle. Tu es trop jolie pour souffrir et je tiens trop à toi pour te voir triste. Tu as déjà souffert de l'amour alors à trop aguicher j'ai peur que tu retombes dans le piège tu sais.

- Je sais frérot, je sais. Merci


	3. Chapter 2

Laura et Derek mangeaient devant la télé, il avait installé la table pour rien mais tant pis. Sa sœur était de toute façon toujours imprévisible, il s'y était fait à la longue. Ils regardaient une série un peu naze en vrai mais ils étaient surtout occupés à parler, surtout Laura et à grogner, surtout Derek.

- Alors tu vas tenter quelque chose avec ton collègue?

- Je croyais avoir déjà répondu à cette question l'autre jour.

- Mais… tu venais d'arriver.

- Et? Là ça fait que 2 jours que je travaille là et c'est pas une urgence de me trouver quelqu'un. Et puis je veux pas enchaîner les rencontres. Je veux rencontrer quelqu'un et vivre vraiment quelque chose tu vois.

- De quelle planète tu viens petit frère? Si tu y arrives tu me diras comment tu auras fait parce que c'est plutôt du genre très rare tu sais. Tu es profondément trop romantique vraiment.

- Oui Peter me le répète souvent.

- Tu revois Peter parfois?

- Revoir non mais on s'écrit de temps en temps.

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis qu'il est partit fâché suite à la dispute avec maman. Il va bien?

- Il va bien oui. Il est toujours avec Jennifer et ils vont quand même se marier.

- C'est bien pour lui au moins. Et alors ta soirée de vendredi ça se passe comment?

- Tu vas rire on va jouer à la console.

Laura éclata de rire et retint de justesse son assiette qui glissait de ses genoux.

- Mais tu sais même pas tenir une manette. Tu leur a dis au moins?

- Ben non je passerais pour un imbécile, c'est pas grave tu sais. Je n'y connais rien mais j'y vais pas pour jouer et les battre.

- Oui contentes-toi déjà de paraître sociable et pas trop perturbé.

- Je ne suis pas perturbé.

- Si on te compare aux jeunes de ton âge si, tu passes pour un mec perturbé désolé de te le dire.

- Bon ouais peut être. Je te l'accorde.

- Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller. Si ça va pas tu m'appelles et je viens te sortir de là en trouvant une excuse géniale. Tu peux compter sur moi frérot. Tu n'es pas tout seul et tu as mon total soutien. Ça va bien se passer. Tu vas passer une bonne soirée, rencontrer du monde et te faire des… potes, amis, connaissances, amants peu importe comment tu les appelles.

- Tu veux pas arrêter de parler de sexe tout le temps?

-Oh wow parce que j'ai dis amant?

- C'est bon arrête.

- Sérieux mais tu es irrécupérable en fait Derek. Faut vraiment que tu trouves quelqu'un, que tu couches et que tu redeviennes jeune parce que là j'ai l'impression que c'est moi la petite sœur et que tu as au moins 30 ans de plus que moi. Même papa et maman sont plus ouverts sur le sujet que toi. Pourtant tes premières expériences ont été chouettes non?

Derek rougi violemment et planta un regard blasé sur sa sœur.

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Ben si ça c'était mal passé je comprendrais que tu sois fermé sur le sujet mais là je te comprends pas.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire un cirque parce que je ne parle pas de sexe. Il me semble que les filles en général reprochent plutôt aux hommes de trop en parler justement.

- Il existe un juste milieu Derek. Tu te destines à devenir prêtre dans un futur proche? Demanda Laura en riant de plus belle.

- C'est toi qui es irrécupérable ma Laura. Dit Derek en secouant la tête.

Ils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien en s'envoyant des vannes au passage, c'était leur façon de communiquer entre eux et ils appréciaient fortement ces moments de légèreté où leur complicité était à son maximum. Laura s'endormit sur le canapé de son frère après quelques verres et ce dernier la porta dans son lit puis se coucha à côté d'elle.

Le réveil fût difficile mais pas le choix il fallait aller au travail. Laura était prof au lycée public de Beacon Hills. Prof de philosophie, accessoirement elle donnait des cours d'éducation sexuelle, non sans blague et le mercredi après-midi elle aidait une amie à sa boutique de fringues.

Derek arriva au travail avec un air renfrogné mais se radoucit quand il croisa Jonas et son sourire dès son entrée.

- ça c'est bien passé avec ta sœur?

- Ouais, superbe soirée merci.

- Elle est jolie ta sœur.

- Merci. Je lui dirai.

Il alla s'asseoir à sa place et commença directement son boulot. Pour lui la journée passa lentement et il rêvait de pouvoir rentrer se mettre au lit. C'est pas que Laura était chiante mais quand ils se voyaient ils ne s'arrêtaient plus de parler jusqu'à pas d'heure et mine de rien Laura avait l'alcool facile et bavard avec ça, lui n'en buvait pas ou de temps en temps une bière ou un verre de vin. En sortant du travail il alla aux commissions pour l'apéro du lendemain. Il hésita longtemps à savoir quoi prendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait d'amener à une soirée entre jeunes. Une voix le sorti de sa réflexion et il se retourna sur Isaac.

- ça va?

- ça va. Je cherche ce que je peux amener demain.

- T'as pas l'habitude d'être invité hein?

- J'avoue. Tu amènes quoi toi?

- De la bière et du martini.

Derek évita de demander ce que c'était exactement du martini mais il pensait bien que c'était de l'alcool.

- Tu devrais apporter à manger. L'alcool visiblement tu ne connais pas.

- Comment tu sais?

- ça se voit. Si tu t'y connaissais tu aurais pris des bières ou quelque chose pour faire des cocktails.

- Tu habites dans le coin?

- Ouais à deux rues d'ici et toi?

- Non j'habite vers la zone industrielle mais j'avais souci que le temps d'arriver chez moi les magasins soient fermés.

- T'es un drôle de spécimen Derek Hale crois-moi. Les magasins ferment à 21 heures en général.

Ah… bon ben voilà il était passé pour un idiot.

- Bon on se voit demain. Bonne soirée.

Derek ne répondit pas et regarda Isaac s'éloigner. Il parcouru les rayons et prit des chips, du cake au chocolat et des petits fromages à tartiner. Après tout ça irait très bien, Jonas aurait pu être plus précis aussi.

Il rentra chez lui et vit la lumière du répondeur clignoter, il appuya dessus avec un doigt et écouta distraitement le message.

''- Derek c'est maman, si tu te souviens de moi. Si tu n'es pas mort et que tu sais encore te servir du téléphone tu penseras à me rappeler. Je viens d'apprendre que ton oncle se marie à la fin du mois et je suis surprise de savoir par mon cher frère que tu étais au courant depuis des mois. Sinon ici on va bien et si tu sais encore le chemin du manoir pense à passer 1 fois de temps en temps hein. Je t'aime mon chéri''

Derek soupira et se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai que depuis 2 mois il avait un peu zappé ses parents et ne leur avait donné aucune nouvelle. Sa mère était passée plusieurs fois mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé à la maison. Derek avait passé son temps dehors en forêt. Il réfléchi puis composa le numéro du manoir. La voix de Cora lui répondit.

- Allô manoir Hale.

- Cora, c'est Derek.

- Oh bonsoir. Tu veux qui?

- Maman si elle est là.

Il entendit sa sœur crié maman en s'éloignant du téléphone et la voix de sa mère se fit entendre quelques secondes après.

- Et tu es vivant c'est une excellente nouvelle ça mon fils.

- Désolé j'ai été pas mal occupé depuis mon déménagement. J'ai eu ton message. Oui je savais que Peter allait se marier avec Jennifer mais je ne t'ai rien dis parce qu'il ne le voulait pas suite aux divergences d'opinions avec toi concernant le dit mariage.

- Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Un jour ça le perdra. Un peu comme ta sœur.

- Laura?

- Cora surtout mais quoi que Laura aussi souvent. Elle s'est fait un tatouage cette petite nouille.

- Maman moi aussi j'en ai un.

- Oui mais tu n'as pas écrit en grand le prénom de ton petit ami dans le bas du dos.

- Ce serait dur vu que j'ai pas de petit ami mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Elle a 18 ans, elle risque de changer encore d'amoureux.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit et elle m'a répondu mais Derek à un tatouage lui, il l'a fait à 16 ans et tu ne l'as même pas grondé.

- Tu m'avais grondé à l'époque.

- Oui je m'en souviens bien j'étais outré par cette… horreur que tu t'étais tatoué.

- C'est un triskel maman.

- Peu importe j'ai jamais compris l'intérêt. Mais franchement se faire tatouer Mathias au dessus des fesses c'est n'importe quoi.

- Il ne s'appelait pas Colin son copain?

- I mois oui. Tu vois donc pourquoi ça m'énerve.

- Je comprends.

- Tu as vu Laura ces temps?

- Elle est venue manger hier soir. Elle va bien. Toujours speed à courir un peu partout. Ça reste Laura quoi.

- C'est fou d'avoir 3 enfants si différents les uns des autres.

Derek sourit en écoutant sa mère parler et il regarda son courrier d'un œil.

- Toi tu me promets de m'appeler plus souvent s'il te plaît c'est compris?

- Affirmatif maman, je le ferrai cette fois. Tu vas aller au mariage?

- Je ne sais pas. Peter est quand même mon frère mais je n'approuve pas ce mariage. Je suis sûr que cette Jennifer en veut à son argent.

- Je sais pas bien quoi en penser pour ma part. Et oh… j'ai reçu l'invitation aussi. Je vais sûrement y aller moi.

- On verra ce que ton père en dit. Il n'est pas encore là. Tu penses à me rappeler d'ici là ou tu passes au manoir, c'est toujours aussi chez toi tu sais.

- Je sais maman, merci maman.

- Je t'aime mon chéri.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Bonne soirée.

Derek raccrocha et soupira en ouvrant la lettre de son oncle. Il colla l'invitation sur son frigo et porta son attention à son portable qui avait déjà vibré 3 fois. Que des messages de sa sœur Laura. Il répondit et partit prendre une douche puis mangea une salade et un morceau de pain et finit par plonger dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements à mettre demain. Selon lui il n'avait vraiment rien de bien. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Laura qui, 20 minutes plus tard sonnait chez lui.

- Tu m'appelles pour te trouver un nouveau look, ça va pas toi ce soir.

- C'est juste que je me suis rendu idiot ce soir devant Isaac alors ce serait bien que j'ai pas aussi l'air con demain.

- T'as fais quoi?

- J'ai dis une connerie sur la fermeture des magasins. Rien de passionnant je t'assure. Bon tu es là pour m'aider ou pas?

- C'est à toi ce ridicule tas d'habits?

Derek hocha la tête en regardant sa maigre fortune de vêtements. 3 jeans, 1 pantalon de costard, 3 pulls à manche longues, 4 t-shirts… mouais ce n'était pas la grande folie.

- C'est nul. Tu n'as même pas une chemise. Il est quelle heure-là?

- 19 heures 30.

- Bon viens je t'emmène à la boutique. C'est pas possible là.

Le jeune homme râla pour la forme mais suivi sa sœur dans la voiture de cette dernière et elle conduisit à travers la ville. Elle s'arrêta devant un magasin d'habits et Derek la suivit à l'intérieur. Devant le comptoir elle fit un sourire à la patronne qui était son amie, Betty. Le trentenaire posa son regard sur Derek et se lécha les lèvres en détaillant le jeune homme sans aucune pudeur.

- Je te présente mon petit frère Derek. Il a besoin d'habits sympa pour une soirée entre jeunes demain soir. Tu me proposes quoi?

Betty réfléchie puis demanda à Laura et Derek de la suivre dans la boutique. Elle sélectionna 1 jean pour Derek, 1 chemise à courtes manche et un pull avec un petit col v. Derek était peu convaincu au premier abord mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester, Laura le poussa dans la cabine.

- Et tu ressors seulement quand tu seras habillé avec les vêtements que Betty t'a donnés. Pas de discussion.

Betty vint s'asseoir à côté de Laura sur une banquette du magasin.

- Je savais que tu avais un frère mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais présenté. C'est un dieu ton frangin.

- Je sais mais il se montre peu en dehors de chez lui, c'est dommage.

Derek sortit de la cabine un peu mal à l'aise.

- Mmmh tu es à tomber frérot.

En vrai quand Derek se regarda dans le miroir il se trouva réellement pas mal mais il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer alors il répondit juste.

- Mouais bof.

- Fait pas ton modeste. On prend ça Betty. T'es géniale ma belle.

Derek rentra dans la cabine et remit ses habits à lui et alla payer ses nouveaux habits puis Laura le ramena. Elle lui fit un bec devant chez lui et repartie directement. Vraiment elle vivait à 100 à l'heure.

Chez lui Derek remit les habits et ouais en fait il était vraiment pas mal finalement. Il envoya un message à Laura: '' En vrai ça me plaît, merci'' et elle lui répondit: '' Je sais je te connais quand même, de rien''. Il laissa ses habits de côté et se mit en bas de training pour se poser devant sa télé. Son regard tomba sur sa barre à traction récemment installée. Il fallait qu'il se remette sérieusement aux exercices. Il hésita puis se leva et fit une série de tractions, puis une série de pompes et finalement alla se doucher avant d'aller dormir.

Cette journée de vendredi passa bien trop vite au goût de Derek. Il était déjà revenu à son loft, avait prit une douche et avait mit ses nouveaux habits. Bon ça c'était nickel. Il prit dans un cornet ce qu'il avait acheté pour la soirée et jeta un œil à son portable où un message d'encouragement de sa sœur était ouvert. Il sourit en relisant pour la 5ème fois la phrase de Laura et inspira fort avant de sortir de chez lui. Il prit sa voiture de luxe pour aller à la soirée. Sa belle camaro noire dont il était dingue et très fier. Il démarra et le bruit du moteur le réjouit fortement puis il se dirigea au nord de la ville où Jonas habitait. Il trouva très facilement l'immeuble et entra directement. Il monta 3 étages à pieds bien sûr et sonna à la porte puis attendit en stressant légèrement. Jonas lui ouvrit torse nu et les cheveux humides.

- Désolé, entre je suis pas en avance.

Il laissa passer Derek et lui claqua la bise. Un instant déstabilisé par le jeune homme à moitié nu Derek ne réagit pas de suite et quand il tourna la tête pour faire la bise ses lèvres faillirent toucher celles de son ami.

- Isaac est déjà au salon avec un autre ami à moi. Te gênes pas vas seulement et pour ce que tu as apporté tu peux poser dans la cuisine, juste là.

La main de Jonas montra une pièce à droite de Derek et elle se posa sur son épaule.

- C'est cool que tu sois venu et ça change de te voir autrement qu'en habits de boulot.

Derek sourit timidement et sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos. Jonas rompit le contact et ferma la porte de l'entrée pour se réfugier dans une pièce, sûrement sa chambre. Derek alla dans la cuisine montré par Jonas et posa son cornet sur une table en bois puis ressorti pour trouver le salon au bout du couloir. Il salua Isaac et l'autre jeune homme présent. Un beau brun avec des yeux bleus. Décidément ils étaient tous beaux ou quoi les mecs du coin? Ça n'arrangeait pas Derek ça, pas du tout. Le mec se présenta comme s'appelant Simon et Derek se présenta aussi puis s'assit au bout du canapé. La sonnette retentis encore 2 fois et Mathieu arriva suivi de Greg. Les deux très mignons aussi et puis enfin Jonas arriva au salon. Il avait mis un jean bleu clair et un t-shirt noir avec le nom d'un groupe imprimé dessus. Derek était le mieux habillé et se sentait un peu en désaccord avec l'ambiance vraiment soirée beuverie qui régnait dans le salon. Isaac sortit un jeu de tir pour la console et Derek se maudit de ne pas savoir jouer. Jonas sembla voir son trouble et vint se placer à côté de lui.

- Les jeux vidéos c'est pas ton truc hein?

- Je… j'ai jamais joué à vrai dire.

- Wow!... tu veux quand même essayer?

- Ben si je suis là c'est pour ça alors oui.

- On va faire équipe ensemble pour commencer. Une manette pour les deux comme ça je te montre. C'est pas très compliqué faut juste avoir le coup de main.

Et Jonas lui montra et Derek eut bien du mal à se concentrer. Plus tard dans la soirée après des pizzas, beaucoup de verres d'alcool et quelques clopes ou joints, les potes étaient avachis un peu partout où ils avaient trouvé une place. Derek était debout sur le balcon quand il fût rejoint par Jonas.

- T'as rien bu toi?

- Je ne bois pas en général.

- Tu as des vices quand même?

- Hein?

- Je veux dire t'es pas un joueur, tu fumes pas, tu bois pas et visiblement tu prends pas de drogues alors je te demande si tu as des vices.

- Je crois pas non.

- Accro au chocolat?

- Nan.

- Accro au sexe?

- Ouhlà non.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Je te trouve intéressant. Je me demande comment tu vis. Tu as la télé quand même?

- Ben ouais ça quand même.

- Bon c'est encore pas si désespéré alors.

- Tes potes sont endormis je crois non?

Derek se retourna et appuya son dos à la rambarde. Il regarda l'intérieur de l'appart où tous avaient l'air de dormir. Il tourna le regard discrètement vers Jonas qui était appuyé sur la rambarde avec ses bras croisés et il se tourna pour se retrouver en face de lui. Jonas posa sa tête sur ses bras et son regard crocha celui de Derek. Il se releva doucement et se tourna en face de son nouvel ami et doucement leurs lèvres se joignirent d'abord timidement puis la langue de Jonas demanda l'accès à la bouche de Derek et le jeune céda en attirant son ami contre lui par la taille. Les mains de Jonas vinrent se poser dans la nuque et les cheveux de Derek et le baiser passa en mode enflammé. Jonas rompit le baiser le premier.

- Tu es bi toi?

- Non gay.

- D'accords. Moi je suis bi à tendance plutôt filles mais t'es sacrément sexy mec.

Derek rougit en baissant les yeux et une bouche avide vint se recoller à la sienne. Quand Jonas rompit encore le contact se fût pour entraîner Derek à l'intérieur et le conduire à sa chambre où tous deux se déshabillèrent en urgence et finirent très rapidement sur le lit. Derek n'avait plus connu ça depuis des années et fût ravi que Jonas décide qu'il avait envie de le prendre lui parce que le brun n'était pas sûr de tenir la distance dans le domaine.

Sans mentir et sans en rajouter c'était bien. Un moment sympa de plaisir sexuel que Derek ne s'était plus accordé depuis longtemps. Ils revinrent au salon après ça et se posèrent vers les autres toujours endormis. Isaac semblait presque dans le coma mais d'après Jonas c'était habituel. Derek ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Il s'assoupit sur le sol la tête posée sur un pouf mou et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard légèrement paniqué mais la présence de Jonas à ses côtés le rassura. Le jeune blond ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il chuchota tout bas:

- ça va?

- J'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller ailleurs que chez moi. J'ai eu un instant de panique.

- Ok. Cool. Tu as trouvé comment la soirée?

- Sympa. Pas mon style, alcool et tout ça mais bon je suis un cas un peu spécial.

- Ouais j'ai l'impression en effet. Tu sais quoi si tu veux du sexe je suis toujours là mais plus entre nous ça va pas être possible désolé. Je préfère ne pas te faire espérer au cas où.

- Pas de souci. Ça me convient très bien. Je ne cherche de toute façon rien pour le moment. Dis j'ose prendre une douche?

- Bien sûr fais seulement. Tu trouveras des linges sous le lavabo oh et mec au fait t'as le corps d'un dieu putain, comment tu fais?

- Beaucoup de sport. Dit Derek en se levant et en faisant un clin d'œil à Jonas qui le regarda sortir du salon et soupira.

Après avoir rangé l'appartement les potes partirent, Isaac y compris et Derek s'apprêtait à partir lui aussi quand Jonas le retint.

- T'es pressé?

- Non mais je vais quand même rentrer chez moi à un moment donné.

- Là tout de suite?

- ça dépend ce que tu proposes.

- Une petite partie d'un jeu indécent ça te tente?

- Par indécent tu entends plutôt dans un lit et sans vêtements?

- Ben ouais clair.

- Ok ça me va!

Derek rentra chez lui en milieu d'après-midi et ne fût pas surpris de voir Laura sur son palier qui semblait attendre depuis des heures.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais là, je serai revenu plus tôt.

- Alors ta soirée?

- Ben… entre je te raconte devant un bon café.

Laura se leva doucement et trottina derrière son frère jusqu'à la chambre à coucher où Derek se changea pour enfiler un bas de training puis elle le suivit dans la cuisine et se posa sur une chaise en riant.

- Des fois ont dirait que tu fumes de drôles de trucs ma Laura.

- Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre. Alcool oui, sexe oui, fumer non!

- Je sais.

- Aloooors ta soirée et ta nuit et ta matinée?

- Bon déjà j'étais le mieux habillé, ensuite je suis nul aux jeux vidéo et pour finir j'ai couché avec Jonas.

Laura s'étouffa avec son café dont elle en recracha une partie sur la table. Elle s'excusa et nettoya avec une éponge.

- T'es sérieux?

- Evidemment sinon je me permettrai pas de dire ça.

- Mais c'est génial tu vois je te l'avais dis. Il est gay?

- Non bi à tendance filles mais c'était bien.

Laura se rassit et regarda son frère.

- Mon petit frère devient un homme que d'émotion.

Derek lui lança un morceau de sucre qui atterrit dans son décolleté.

- T'es bête des fois sœurette je te jure.

- Mais oui mais tu m'aimes non?

- Tellement espèce de folle.

Laura éclata de rire et Derek suivit aussi.

- J'aime te voir comme ça petit frère. Bon j'ai envie de bouger, balade en forêt?

- Je te suis.

Derek récupéra un t-shirt sur son canapé au passage puis lui et sa sœur sortirent du loft pour se diriger vers la forêt. La douce chaleur de fin d'après midi leur fit du bien et leurs pas les menèrent sans s'en rendre vraiment compte au manoir Hale.


	4. Chapter 3

Cora assise sur le perron vit sa sœur en premier, elle voulut se précipiter vers elle mais elle se figea en voyant Derek et rentra en courant dans la maison. Le jeune homme soupira et Laura se retourna vers lui.

- ça lui passera ne t'en fais pas.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et Talia vint les accueillir en les serrant fort dans ses bras. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison elle ne les voyait plus beaucoup et en général quand Laura venait c'était vraiment en coup de vent. Elle les traîna au salon et voulut tout savoir de leurs vies actuelles alors ils racontèrent à leur mère tout ce qui leur arrivait.

* * *

><p>Quelque part en ville dans une jolie maison d'un quartier tranquille, un jeune homme courait dans tous les sens.<p>

- Stiles tu cherches quoi exactement?

- Mais ma basket papa… je ne peux pas sortir avec Scott avec une seule basket t'imagines l'air de débile que je vais me payer. Non ça va pas le faire.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns arriva dans le couloir et agita un objet devant les yeux du jeune homme.

- Oh ma basket merci maman. Sérieux tu l'as trouvée où?

- Derrière le meuble de la télé et je suis pas convaincue que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour ranger une seule basket mon chéri. Tu as pris ton médicament?

- Bien sûr maman.

L'ado se leva et fit un bisou sur la joue de sa maman.

- Tu fais attention mon chéri d'accord? Pas trop d'alcool, attention sur la route et tu contrôles que Scott ne boive pas puisque c'est lui qui conduit.

- Et tu ne mets pas de fille enceinte s'il te plaît. Rajouta le père du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme promit et sortit de la maison en courant pour sauter dans la voiture verte de son meilleur ami. Claudia et John se regardèrent et soupirèrent en même temps. Leur fils était vraiment une tornade.

Stiles Stilinski avait eu dix-sept ans en avril dernier. Stiles n'était pas son vrai prénom mais tout le monde l'appelait comme ça sauf sa mère et son père, quoi que son père avait finit par céder au surnom. Stiles était un jeune homme adorable. Pas vraiment un canon mais loin d'être moche ou même désagréable. Des cheveux bruns foncés, un peu longs, coiffés n'importe comment, de jolis yeux bruns aux reflets de miel, des grains de beauté un peu partout. Plutôt mince, pas sportif, et son look laissait à désirer mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Stiles était un ami fidèle, loyal, un garçon gentil, prêt à rendre service, toujours souriant, ouvert, bavard, très bavard en fait… énergique, téméraire, un brin dans la lune et surtout TDA-H. Hyperactif avec des troubles du déficit de l'attention, il était sous médicament depuis l'âge de 3 ans. Il venait de terminer le lycée et allait rentrer mardi dans la haute école d'informatique de Beacon Hills. En excellent geek qu'il était depuis toujours il était heureux d'être enfin avec des gens comme lui. Parce que Scott avait beau être un super ami il était plutôt largué en informatique et Stiles ne pouvait pas discuter de ce qu'il voulait avec lui, ni avec ses parents tout autant largués. Pour l'heure il se rendait à une soirée avec son meilleur ami de toujours pour aller un peu rencontrer des filles. Lui-même était célibataire, Scott non il se pâmait pour une certaine Kira depuis quelques semaines et ça faisait beaucoup rire Stiles. La constance n'était pas un trait de caractère de Scott fallait se l'avouer. Stiles avait entendu parler d'une bonne vingtaine de filles depuis que Scott avait eu seize ans au mois d'octobre il y avait bientôt 2 ans de cela. Ils arrivèrent à la soirée et Scott prit dans ses bras une jolie fille apparemment asiatique. La fabuleuse Kira selon lui. Stiles la salua poliment et ils entrèrent dans la magnifique maison de Lydia Martin, la reine des soirées de Beacon Hills. Stiles se pâmait pour elle depuis… oh là là il ne comptait même plus les années mais en tout cas plus de dix ans. Scott tentait de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était peut être pas de l'amour mais de la fascination pour la belle blonde vénitienne mais Stiles s'en fichait, selon lui c'était elle l'amour de sa vie mais elle ne le voyait pas, pendue aux bras de Jackson Whittemore depuis le lycée. Alors Stiles avait décidé que sa vie devait changer et çaa commencerait ce soir par rencontrer une fille. La soirée s'annonçait trop géniale vraiment. Stiles repéra quelques jolies filles et bu quelques verres avant d'oser en accosté une. Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux tout aussi bruns et un beau visage. Un corps athlétique et fin.

- Salut.

La fille le regarda quelques secondes puis répondit d'un ton las.

- Salut.

Bon c'était mal partit se dit Stiles et finalement il abandonna puis revint plus tard à la charge voyant la jeune fille toujours toute seule.

- Tu ne danses pas?

- C'est pas mon truc.

- Ok. Je m'appelle Stiles. Enfin c'est pas mon prénom mais tout le monde m'appelle comme ça alors c'est mon surnom en fait mais on l'utilise comme mon prénom et… pardon je parle un peu trop. Tu t'appelles comment?

- Cora.

- Sympa comme prénom. Très court, très joli.

- Je suis en couple si jamais.

- Oui j'imagine bien. Je l'ai compris en t'abordant avant mais… je suis revenu parce que je te vois toute seule alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait parler un peu toi et moi.

- J'attends ma cousine Malia qui devrait déjà être là.

- Je vois. Je suis venu avec Scott, mon meilleur ami mais il a disparu avec sa copine Kira et…

Cora sembla soudain rayonner et planta Stiles pour aller rejoindre une fille qui devait être sa fameuse cousine. Bon ben tant pis. Il partit vers le bar et se choisit un verre de punch quand quelqu'un le prit par l'épaule. Il se retourna sur la jolie Cora qui lui présenta sa cousine.

- Je te présente Malia. Vous devriez bien vous entendre elle aime discuter elle aussi. Moi je m'en vais de cette soirée nulle.

Et Cora les laissa là. Stiles détailla Malia. Elle était magnifique. Pas aussi mince que sa cousine mais avec nettement plus de poitrine, de beaux yeux bruns très expressifs, des longs cheveux châtains clair, de longues jambes splendides et des fesses adorables moulés dans un mini short diablement sexy.

- Alors c'est quoi ton nom à toi?

- Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

- Comme le sheriff?

- Exactement. C'est mon père. Et toi?

- Malia Hale. Comme le manoir Hale.

- D'accord. Tu… tu bois quelque chose?

- Bon dieu évidement je suis là pour ça tu crois quoi.

Vu la répartie que Malia possédait en effet c'était bien la cousine de la fameuse Cora.

Ils passèrent la soirée à boire et à discuter. Malia était sympa mais un peu brute parfois mais Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas. Au bout d'un moment ils allèrent danser et mon dieu qu'elle était excitante quand elle remuait ses fesses divines. II se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit sentir qu'il avait envie de plus. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en ondulant son corps contre le sien et plus tard ils finirent par trouver une chambre de libre et Stiles comprit que la belle Malia était brute aussi au lit. Carrément sauvage en fait ce qui ne lui déplu pas du tout. Il rentra très tôt le matin à la maison. En taxi parce que impossible de retrouver Scott. La soirée et la nuit avait été superbes et la première chose qu'il fit en arrivant chez lui fût de ranger ses deux baskets dans le meuble de l'entrée puis de se poser au petit-déjeuner avec ses parents un peu étonnés de ne pas voir leur fils aller se coucher comme n'importe quel ado de son âge mais heureusement ils connaissaient bien leur rejeton et l'étonnement passa très vite.

- Il ne te manque rien pour ta rentrée mardi?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, la bouche pleine d'un croissant délicieux.

- D'ailveurs ve ne comfrends pas l'intevet de commenfé un mardi. Dit Stiles la bouche toujours aussi pleine.

- Eh bien moi non plus mais figure-toi que j'ai commencé l'école de police un mercredi après-midi.

- Envore vlu bivare ça!

Claudia regarda son fils qui avala son croissant, sa tasse de chocolat et s'excusa d'avoir parlé la bouche pleine.

- Tu es rentrée avec Scott?

- Non je l'ai pas trouvé. Il est partie avec une fille dès le début de la soirée et je suis partie avec une fille aussi plus tard. Très gentille. Très jolie aussi mais bref c'est pas le sujet.

- On doit s'attendre à un appel de Mélissa qui cherche son fils désespérément ou pas?

- Je sais pas j'essaierai d'appeler Scott plus tard maman.

- Et alors une fille hein tu dis?

- Oui papa une fille. Elle s'appelle Malia Hale, c'est sa cousine Cora qui me l'a présentée parce qu'elle-même était en couple.

- Vous vous êtes protégé au moins hein?

- Evidement, je suis pas Scott moi… j'aurai pas dû dire ça. Oubliez ça et surtout ne le dites pas à Mélissa. Oh misère je vois vos têtes de parents flippés vous allez lui dire. Je viens de trahir mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, mon frère je suis maudis comme jamais, misère ma vie est fichue.

- Calme-toi Stiles. Ça ne nous regarde pas la vie sexuelle de Scott, la tienne déjà un peu plus et tant que tu fais attention toi tout va bien.

- Merci maman.

Stiles se leva, débarrassa sa place et partit à l'étage.

- Je vais me doucher et après je passerai voir si Scott est rentré chez lui.

Claudia et John soupirèrent en buvant leur café. Sept heures trente, un dimanche matin et déjà leur fils les fatiguaient.

* * *

><p>Laura et Derek se réveillèrent au manoir en ce dimanche matin et descendirent petits déjeuner. Ils furent surpris de voir dans la cuisine leur sœur Cora, habituée aux grasses matinées et leur cousine Malia du même âge que leur petite sœur. Malia sauta sur Laura et sur Derek pour les embrasser. Elle était la fille de leur oncle Peter, mais depuis que papa Peter voyait Jennifer, Malia ne voyait plus son père et vivait donc avec sa mère à Beacon Hills.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là cousine? Demanda Derek en se servant un café.

- Je rentre à peine d'une soirée ou j'étais censé être avec Cora qui m'a abandonné aux mains d'un garçon très mignon avec qui j'ai couché cette nuit donc en fait j'ai rien perdu au change, merci Cora.

- Si j'ai pu te faire passer une belle nuit alors c'est super. Et excuse mais très mignon? On n'a pas du voir le même garçon.

- En tout cas il baise très bien c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Derek s'étouffa avec son café et se leva pour faire passer. Laura roula des yeux et Malia la questionna du regard.

- Il s'en remettra. Tu as juste parler de sexe un peu crûment devant monsieur prude.

- Je ne suis pas prude de un et de deux comment tu parles à ton âge Malia?

- Baaaaaah quoi? Merde si on n'ose plus parler de sexe zut quoi parce que désolé pour ton romantisme mais on n'a pas fait l'amour cette nuit on a baisé y a pas d'autres mots et j'ai pas honte de le dire du tout et même je peux t'en raconter plus si tu le souhaite.

- Je vais m'en passer merci bien. Répondit sèchement Derek en sortant de la cuisine. Il partit à l'étage sous la douche. Cora, Laura et Malia restèrent à la cuisine pour discuter entre filles.

- Vraiment mon cousin des fois je le comprends pas. Il est jeune, beau à tomber et mon dieu prude comme un prêtre ça fait souci. Toi qui connais tout de lui Laura il couche quand même ou pas?

- Je ne devrais pas le dire mais récemment il a passé la nuit avec quelqu'un mais pendant ses études rien de rien.

- Ben alors si il le fait c'est quoi son problème d'en parler?

- Je sais pas.

Cora ne voulait pas se mêler de la discussion, pour elle son frère était gay donc elle pensait qu'il mentait tout simplement et qu'il passait son temps à coucher à droite à gauche. Elle n'était pas prude mais pas non plus du genre à coucher tout le temps alors comme un ami lui avait juré que les gays étaient des animaux niveaux sexe ça la rebutait et son frère la dégouttait. Moins elle le voyait mieux elle se portait. De toute façon ça n'avait jamais été l'amour fou entre eux. Elle préférait Laura et Derek aussi préférait Laura alors ils se disputaient l'attention de leur aînée. Et Cora avait souvent l'impression de perdre grandement le combat. Laura essayait de faire la parité au maximum mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle s'entendait quand même mieux avec son frère. Ils avaient toujours été collés ensemble. Laura rentra chez elle avant midi elle avait encore des devoirs à corriger pour le lendemain. Derek rentra dans l'après-midi. Il se dirigea en premier dans sa salle de bain et mit une machine à tourner puis fit quelques exercices en attendant de préparer le dîner. Les journées étaient parfois longues. Il végéta devant la télé quelques longues heures avant d'aller se coucher pour être quand même en forme pour le boulot le lendemain.

Derek se réveilla au son de l'alarme de son portable. Il partit bosser avec une petite appréhension de revoir Jonas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux samedi mais Jonas fût totalement comme à son habitude. Sourire sympa, discussion simple. Ils partagèrent une table au resto avec Isaac pour le déjeuner.

- C'est demain que rouvre la cantine. Ça va faire du bien. La cuisinière fait du très bon boulot, tu verras Derek et mine de rien ça coûte moins cher que les restos tous les jours. Enfin toi tu as les moyens au moins.

Derek suspendit son geste de manger ses pâtes pour lever la tête vers Isaac. Ce mec avait un problème avec sa fortune ou quoi?

- Désolé c'est sortit tout seul.

- Pas grave. Derek grogna et se remit à manger.

- Et on va revoir débarquer tous les élèves de l'école sans parler des nouveaux, ça va faire de l'animation devant nos fenêtres. Y aura peut être des filles dans les nouveaux apprentis, ce serait pas mal de temps en temps.

Derek fit un petit sourire en repensant à sa nuit de vendredi à samedi. Visiblement Isaac ne devait pas savoir pour la bisexualité de Jonas. Lui-même avait envie de lancer qu'il espérait des mecs mignons mais il ne le fit pas, si déjà Isaac lui cassait les pieds avec son argent il ne voulait pas en plus mêler ses préférences sexuelles à tout ça.

Quand il rentra chez lui un message de Peter l'attendait sur le répondeur. Il sourit en l'entendant et décida de rappeler plus tard pour l'heure il avait besoin de transpirer un peu. Il rappela Peter avant de se coucher et celui-ci lui demanda comment allait sa fille et ses nièces. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, un peu du mariage, beaucoup de Talia et un peu du nouveau boulot de Derek puis il raccrocha et se coucha. Il lut quelques pages d'un nouveau livre acheté la semaine passée puis s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Stiles passa son lundi chez lui avec sa mère et Scott qui vint en fin de journée.<p>

- Alors tu commences demain mec?

- Ouais. C'est con de commencer un mardi mais c'est pas moi qui fais les horaires ma fois.

- Tu vas prendre le bus?

- C'est plus simple en fait. La jeep je ne saurais pas où la parquer toute la journée. Elle sera mieux ici. Toi tu démarres quand la fac?

- Fin du mois, j'ai encore un peu de temps. C'est dommage il risque d'y avoir peu de fille de ton école de grosses têtes en informatique.

- Mouais je sais mais je vais pas là pour m'éclater avec les filles.

- T'y vas pour t'éclater avec les garçons?

Stiles lança un coussin à son best.

- Espèce de débile va te faire voir. J'y vais pour étudier la seule chose qui me passionne. Un jour je créerai le meilleur jeu vidéo du monde et je serai riche à millions. Tiens à propos de millions à la soirée de Lydia j'ai rencontré une fille Hale.

- Ben mon gars. Tu vas la revoir?

- J'ai même pas son numéro et puis elle était pas franchement sympa elle mais sa cousine déjà beaucoup plus.

- T'as couché avec?

- Mouais. C'était sympa.

- Et t'as même pas pris son numéro alors que c'est une Hale. T'es vraiment un idiot.

- ça va je m'en fiche de son nom ou de son argent. Elle était jolie et sympa. Bon mon pote je veux pas te chasser mais j'ai encore des tas de trucs à faire alors ben on se téléphone quoi et on continuera de se voir un max avant que tu partes à l'autre bout de l'état.

- Je serai à 3 heures de route Stiles c'est pas le Canada non plus hein.

- La seule chose que je retiens de tout ça c'est que tu vas t'en aller et qu'on se verra qu'un week end sur deux et encore. Un putain de week end sur deux, mec.

- Tu te ferras des amis dans ton lycée de surdoués t'inquiète pas.

Scott partit de chez Stiles en lui faisant une accolade. L'hyperactif referma la porte et sursauta en se retournant vers sa maman arrivée derrière lui sans bruit.

- Tu as vraiment encore tant de choses à faire mon chéri?

- Pas vraiment mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il rentre et moi plus il est là avec moi plus je me sens mal de commencer demain.

- ça va bien se passer et puis comme il a dit tu te ferras des amis, j'ai pas trop soucis pour ça tu es du genre sociable et avec ta bouille d'amour personne ne te résiste.

- Merci maman. Tu n'es pas objective mais merci quand même ça fait plaisir.

- Viens manger quelque chose et m'aider à nettoyer la cuisine tu seras gentil.

L'ado suivit sa mère et l'aida d'abord à nettoyer puis ils s'assirent les deux pour manger le dîner préparée avec amour par Claudia. Quand le sheriff rentra plus tard il alla tout d'abord embrasser son fils qui traînait devant son ordi puis mangea au salon avec sa femme à ses côtés.

- Il est stressé?

- Je crois pas non. Il est un peu inquiet par contre mais c'est normal. Ça va bien se passer j'en suis certaine.

- Je lui fais confiance pour réussir à s'intégrer sans souci même sans Scott. Stiles est un garçon sociable.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours Stiles? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas son prénom.

- L'habitude sans doute. J'ai cédé à ce surnom quand tu étais malade et ça m'est resté et puis ça lui va bien.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas son prénom.

- Non mais c'est celui qui fait sa personnalité chérie.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

Avant de se mettre au lit les parents Stilinski allèrent doucement voir dans la chambre de leur ado et le trouvèrent endormi couché sur le ventre avec un bras et une jambe en bas du lit et la tête à moitié sur sa table de nuit. John repoussa son fils à l'endroit prévu au milieu du lit et Claudia le couvrit tendrement. Ils n'avaient qu'un seule enfant, par choix, et en était très fier. Stiles était toute leur vie. Leur adorable rejeton malgré sa maladie et ses bêtises il était tout simplement un gosse génial. Stiles leur avait peu menti, peu cachés des choses et n'avait pas posé vraiment de gros problèmes au niveau scolaire ou social et c'était tant mieux.

Mardi matin Stiles se leva très tôt. Prit une longue douche, un bon petit déjeuner, contrôla trois fois ses affaires puis alla réveiller ses parents.

- Stiiiiles il est six heures là, vas te coucher!

Stilinski père renvoya son ado et Stiles grommela en repartant à la cuisine. Oui bon c'était peut être un peu tôt en effet mais quand même! Pour s'occuper il prépara le café puis nettoya la cuisine pourtant déjà propre. Ses parents arrivèrent enfin à sept heures. Ils remercièrent leur fils pour le café et s'assirent. Stiles lui était trop excité pour s'asseoir et fit les cent pas dans la cuisine.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir fiston, tu vas nous donner le tournis comme ça.

Résolu Stiles s'assit en face de sa mère.

- Ne stresse pas comme ça mon poussin. Tu as pris ton médicament?

- Oui.

- Tu as pris la boite avec toi?

- Oui.

- Bien alors tout se passera bien. Tu as tes papiers d'inscription?

- Oui aussi.

- Parfait.

Stiles regarda l'heure et se leva, fit la bise à son père, la bise à sa mère, prit son sac, inspira profondément et quitta la maison pour se diriger à l'arrêt de bus. Il était en avance mais il le savait alors il joua sur son portable en attendant. Il grimpa dans le bus dès son arrivée et tenta de se calmer pendant les quinze minutes de voyage pour rejoindre l'école mais c'était peine perdue.

* * *

><p>Ce matin là Derek n'était pas motivé. Depuis le réveil il avait enchaîné les gaffes les unes après les autres. Après avoir fait tomber son réveil sous son lit, avoir mit du savon sur sa brosse à dents, avoir cassé une tasse heureusement vide et avoir eu des soucis pour démarrer sa voiture il arriva quand même au travail à l'heure et entier. Quel miracle! Il se mit directement à sa place et travailla sur des vis en écoutant d'une oreille la radio qui diffusait les news du matin. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'un bus rempli d'élèves s'arrête devant l'atelier et que les gars se pressèrent aux fenêtres pour voir si il y avait de nouvelles arrivantes cette année. Rien de bien folichon apparemment et ils retournèrent travailler. Derek leva les yeux sur la rue, une fois les collègues repartis à leur place et le choc se produisit en lui. Devant sa fenêtre il le vit, la tête penchée sur un plan, un sac sur le dos, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les sourcils légèrement froncés, un petit nez légèrement en trompette au bout, des grains de beauté sur la joue, un visage adorable, un physique avantageux, mince, des longues jambes et vraisemblablement des fesses à croquer. Derek ouvrit légèrement la bouche en regardant le garçon qui restait seul au milieu du trottoir. Se sentant observé Stiles releva la tête et ses yeux bruns aux reflets de miel croisèrent le regard vert de Derek et un frisson parcouru le dos de ce dernier qui dû retenir un gémissement tant l'effet fût impressionnant. Le garçon lui sourit puis partit en rangeant son plan dans sa poche.<p>

- T'as flashé sur ce jeune?

Derek sursauta et se tourna vers Jonas.

- T'inquiète je suis le seul à avoir remarqué.

- Tu… Je… Excuse-moi je…

Derek se leva, à moitié dans le brouillard, et partit aux toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

- Purée mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Ce gamin doit avoir 18 ans à tout casser, moins sûrement vu que ça à l'air d'être sa première année. Holà reprends-toi Derek ça va pas du tout là!

Il se mit une claque et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits le plus justement possible et revint à sa place en grommelant. Jonas sourit en le voyant revenir mais préféra ne rien dire. Son ami avait craqué et ça se voyait terriblement pas possible de nier.


	5. Chapter 4

Stiles regardait le plan de l'école sur le trottoir quand il sentit qu'on le regardait. Il leva la tête et vit un homme le regarder derrière une fenêtre d'un atelier. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts, le teint légèrement halé et un drôle d'air effaré. Oui bon Stiles se rendait bien compte qu'il avait l'air con là tout seul avec son plan mais ce type n'était pas obligé de le regarder comme ça. Ne sachant que faire l'ado sourit à l'homme et partit pour entrer dans l'école de ses rêves. Enfin il y était! Il passa les portes et le brouhaha des autres élèves le ravi, il trouva sans trop de mal la classe où il devait se rendre. Il s'assit à côté d'un mec avec un tatouage sur la main et un monsieur grisonnant arriva.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs je suis le directeur de cette haute école spécialisée dans les métiers de l'informatique. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour ce premier jour. Votre classe sera celle-ci et votre professeur principal Monsieur Harris ici présent. Vous serez appelé un par un au secrétariat pour finaliser votre inscription et recevoir votre carte d'étudiant. Je vous reverrai dans la semaine. Pour le moment je vous laisse aux mains de votre professeur.

Le directeur partit et Stiles regarda son plan pour voir où se situait le secrétariat. Il le repéra bien vite et rangea son plan en tournant son attention vers le nouveau prof. Un type à lunettes, genre la trentaine, genre chiant à mourir. À la pause de dix heures Stiles n'avait toujours pas été appelé mais en s'appelant Stilinski c'était normal. Il suivit un groupe d'élèves sur une terrasse à l'étage. Ah ben il faisait bon là! Il se posa sur un banc et écrivit un message à Scott, un à sa mère et un à son père puis mangea un croissant en regardant le ciel. Son rêve se réalisait, il allait étudier dans la haute école d'informatique la plus réputée de l'état et sans devoir quitter sa chère petite ville et ses chers parents. Il se leva du banc et partit se promener un peu dans les alentours. Il descendit vers l'entrée pour aller dehors voir ce qu'il y avait un peu autour du bâtiment. Il se baladait près d'un talus quand il entendit quelqu'un lui dire:

- Vous allez tomber à vous pencher comme ça.

Quelle voix suave et magnifique, grave mais pas trop, au timbre doux à l'oreille. Il se retourna lentement sur le type aux yeux verts de ce matin.

- J'ai de bons réflexes ça ira.

Stiles détailla l'homme devant lui. Des cheveux noir coupés courts, des sourcils fournis, des yeux verts à tomber par terre, un nez droit, des lèvres fines, un barbe de trois jours mangeant des pommettes saillantes et hautes, des épaules impressionnantes, un corps de rêve bien musclé mais pas trop non plus. La première pensée de Stiles fût de jalouser l'homme sorti de nulle part.

* * *

><p>Derek n'avait pas voulu tomber sur cet ado mais ses pas l'avaient conduit au bord du talus pour regarder le train en contrebas et il l'avait vu, tout seul, à se pencher dangereusement dans le vide et il lui avait parlé. L'adolescent s'était tourné vers lui et avait répliqué. Derek détailla le jeune devant lui. Qu'il était mignon mon dieu. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos et le bas du ventre. Ce jeune avait des yeux magnifiques, bruns avec des reflets dorés scintillants au soleil. Des yeux aux reflets de miel et ses lèvres fines qui avaient l'air douces, et cette voix encore pas grave du tout et d'un ton chantant, ce joli visage parsemé de grains de beauté, ce corps svelte et bien régulier. Et Derek se souvint de son sourire du matin…ce sourire qui avait provoqué un envol de papillons dans le ventre de Derek, mon dieu. Il voulut en savoir plus sur le jeune homme.<p>

- Vous étudiez ici?

- Je commence aujourd'hui.

- Ok. Je travaille là. Dit Derek en montrant l'atelier au jeune homme.

- Moui je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin merci.

Et l'ado sourit encore. Qu'il faisait chaud tout à coup, beaucoup trop chaud pour Derek. Il allait fondre c'était certain. Une sonnerie les fit sursauter et l'ado sortit son portable pour tapoter dessus. Derek en profita pour s'éclipser. Quand l'ado décrocha son regard de son portable le mec aux cheveux noirs avait disparu. Stiles haussa les épaules et rentra dans sa nouvelle école.

* * *

><p>Le jeune écoutait vaguement le premier vrai cours de la journée quand son nom de famille résonna dans la classe. Il se leva, prit ses papiers d'admission et se rendit au 2ème étage. Il présenta sa feuille à la secrétaire qui tenta de prononcer son prénom.<p>

- Comment vous prononcez ça?

- ça déjà c'est mon prénom et ça se dit Szczepan.

- Je vois…

- Mais on m'appelle Stiles c'est plus facile à retenir, à prononcer et à écrire que cette horreur.

- Je suis quand même obligée de noter votre vrai prénom sur votre carte.

- Tant pis alors, chacun sa croix.

La femme tendit à Stiles sa carte et le garçon la remercia d'un beau sourire puis il posa les yeux sur sa carte d'étudiant et grimaça. Mon dieu mais quelle idée avaient eus ses parents le jour de sa naissance? Il retourna en classe et rangea sa nouvelle carte dans son porte-monnaie.

* * *

><p>Le repas de midi arriva enfin et Jonas traîna Derek à la cantine.<p>

- Je ne tiens vraiment pas y aller.

- Si ce jeune te plaît c'est le moyen de le revoir.

- Je veux pas le revoir.

- Bon ben c'est l'occasion de connaître la cantine alors.

Derek ne résista pas et suivi son…nouvel ami dans le réfectoire bondé.

- Oh misère c'est quoi tout ce monde? Grogna Derek.

- C'est toute l'école et quelques gars de chez nous. Isaac est déjà là viens!

Derek suivi à contrecœur Jonas dans la foule pour rejoindre Isaac vers les plateaux.

- Yes ma cantine chérie est de nouveau ouverte et Allison va arriver.

Derek prit un plateau et suivit Jonas et Isaac dans la file. Il regardait de loin ce que la cantine proposait quand quelqu'un lui fonça dedans.

- Hé oh faites gaffe mer…

Derek reconnu le jeune garçon de ce matin et se sentit rougir. Le jeune cligna des yeux et s'excusa.

- Décidément si on se croise encore une fois vous devrez m'offrir l'apéro.

Derek arqua les sourcils contre le haut en signe de questionnement.

- C'est une phrase qu'on dit comme ça quand on croise quelqu'un plusieurs fois en peu de temps.

- Ok.

Jonas poussa Derek sur le côté et tendit sa main au jeune garçon.

- Fais pas gaffe à lui il n'a aucune conversation. Moi c'est Jonas et le grand blond derrière moi c'est Isaac.

Isaac fit son sourire le plus angélique et agita la main en signe de salutations.

- Et le type sans conversation il a quand même un prénom? Plaisanta Stiles en souriant.

Putain ce sourire qu'il a ce jeune. Pensa Derek qui en oublia de répondre.

- Il s'appelle Derek. Précisa Isaac qui vit que son collègue n'était pas du tout présent dans l'échange de paroles.

- Et toi? Demanda Jonas?

- Stiles.

- Tu viens d'arriver?

- Ouais fraîchement débarqué ce matin d'ailleurs je suis passé pour un imbécile devant le mec qui manque de conversation. Je l'ai vu se foutre de moi. Bon en même temps j'étais planté au milieu du trottoir avec un plan dans les mains je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un crétin mais je voulais juste être sûr de ne pas me perdre et enfin bref quoi.

Si tu savais mon gars. Pensa Jonas. Lui savait que Derek ne se fichait pas du tout du jeune Stiles mais avait juste eu un coup de foudre incroyable pour le jeune homme que lui-même reconnaissait comme adorablement mignon mais trop jeune.

- Quel âge tu as?

- J'ai eu dix-sept ans en avril.

Ouais trop jeune décidément. Tant pis. Se dit Jonas en souriant au jeune Stiles, puis il tapa sur l'épaule de Derek.

- Bon on avance parce qu'on ne va jamais manger sinon.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se décida à avancer en grognant. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce que ses collègues avaient échangés avec le jeune homme qui maintenant se tenait à côté de lui avec un plateau dans les mains.

- Je… j'm'appelle Derek. Annonça-il au jeune homme qui leva ses yeux de miel vers lui.

- Je sais. Isaac m'a dit avant. Moi c'est Stiles. Enfin à la base c'est pas mon vrai prénom mais mon vrai prénom est une pure abomination à prononcer et à écrire alors je m'appelle Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

Stilinski, Comme le sheriff et comme l'amie que voyait parfois sa maman? Derek se lança et osa demander:

- Comme le…

- Sheriff oui c'est ça c'est mon père. Ma mère s'appelle Claudia Stilinski et elle est juste… ben ma maman en fait ce qui est déjà pas mal crois-moi.

Est-ce que Stiles s'entendait parler ou pas? Est-ce que ce jeune parlait toujours autant?

- Et toi tes parents t'ont juste donné un prénom?

- Nan.

- Mais encore? Demanda Stiles avec une petite moue drôle.

- Hale.

Stiles faillit lâcher son plateau sous la surprise. Hale comme les filles qu'il avait rencontré ce week end. Marrant ça! Quel pourcentage de chance avait-il de tomber en trois jours sur trois membres de la famille Hale? Il était peut être le frère de la jolie Malia ou de la sombre Cora. Il regarda l'homme à côté de lui plus longuement et finalement se dit qu'il était plutôt le frère de Cora.

- Tu connais Cora Hale?

Derek fût surpris de la question. D'où l'ado connaissait sa petite sœur?

- C'est ma petite sœur.

- Cool! Non mais tu te rends compte je suis d'abord tombé sur ta sœur à une soirée samedi soir puis elle m'a présenté Malia qui doit être aussi ta cousine, ben ouais logique je suis bête si Cora est ta sœur et maintenant je te rencontre toi qui est aussi de la famille Hale. C'est pas du tout banal ça.

Le seul truc que Derek retint du monologue de Stiles est que Cora lui avait présenté sa cousine et qu'il se souvenait que Malia avait couché avec un garçon que Cora lui avait présenté à la soirée. Vraisemblablement Stiles était ce garçon. Derek sentit monter en lui une nausée violente et sortit de la file, posa son plateau et sortit dehors pour respirer.

* * *

><p>Stiles se tourna vers les collègues de Derek derrière lui et demanda inquiet:<p>

- J'ai dis quelque chose qui l'a dérangé?

- En tout cas tu n'as pas parlé de sa fortune. Dit nonchalamment Isaac en dépassant Jonas et Stiles dans la file.

- T'inquiète il est un peu bizarre. Visiblement pas très sociable, aucun sens de l'humour et aucune conversation. Mais il est sympa.

Stiles sortit de la file et alla lui aussi poser son plateau puis sortit du bâtiment. Il chercha Derek dans le coin et finit par le trouver assit par terre au bord du talus.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai dis quelque chose qui t'a déplu. J'ai tendance à parler beaucoup trop et trop vite et parfois, souvent je sors des trucs que je ne devrais pas. Tu voulais peut être pas que je te parle de ta sœur.

Derek se tourna vers lui et planta son regard vert dans le sien.

- C'est pas ça. Laisse tomber.

Derek se leva et partit dans la rue. Stiles le rattrapa.

- Tu pars?

- Trop de monde à la cantine je vais aller acheter un sandwich.

Stiles ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il suivi Derek en silence. Ils entrèrent dans la supérette se trouvant à la rue en dessous de l'atelier et Derek demanda au jeune si il voulait quelque chose.

- Non ça va c'est gentil.

Pour finir Derek insista et paya un sandwich à Stiles. Ils se posèrent sur un banc en face du magasin. Derek s'assit dessus normalement et Stiles s'assit sur le dossier les pieds posés sur la place où s'asseoir. Le plus vieux tourna son regard vers le plus jeune et le détailla quelques secondes. Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber sur le banc.

- Pardon j'ai pas pensé que tu faisais parti des vieux!

Derek grogna et mordit rageusement dans son sandwich.

- Je n'aimerais pas être ta bouffe mec, tes dents doivent laisser de sacrées marques…

Derek faillit s'étrangler et Stiles rougit en détournant le regard.

- ça fait très ambigu ce que j'ai dis, désolé. Je suis hyperactif et mes paroles dépassent très souvent, trop souvent mes pensées et j'ai jamais le temps de les retenir.

- Ok.

- Tes amis ont raison tu manques cruellement de conversation.

Derek soupira et décida de ne pas répondre.

- Et donc tu as quel âge?

- Vingt-deux.

- J'ai dix-sept ans. Depuis le huit avril… dis tu as trouvé que j'avais l'air idiot ce matin?

- Pourquoi?

- Ben tu me regardais drôlement alors je me suis dis que je devais avoir l'air totalement stupide.

- Ah non pas du tout. Désolé pour ça.

- D'accord. Merci c'est sympa de répondre parce que je me suis vraiment demandé pourquoi tu me regardais.

- Je pensais à autre chose.

Ils se levèrent du banc et Derek fit un détour par un parking pour aller ouvrir sa voiture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prit la camaro ce matin mais il était trop pressé pour se poser la question sur le moment.

- C'est ta voiture. Waouh! Elle est sublime.

- Je prends pas celle-là en général pour le travail. J'étais un peu stressé ce matin.

- Moi j'ai une jeep bleue mais je préfère venir à l'école en bus parce que je ne saurai pas où la parquer et j'aime pas penser qu'elle est toute seule sur un parking toute une journée. J'aime cette voiture même si elle est un peu pénible par moment mais c'est mes parents qui me l'ont offerte pour mes 16 ans et elle a côté spécial que j'aime bien un peu comme moi elle est unique et…

- Tu parles toujours autant?

Vexé Stiles se tut et se détourna de Derek, l'homme referma sa voiture d'un coup sec et repartit vers son atelier. Stiles le suivit de loin. Derek s'arrêta devant la porte de son travail et se retourna pour voir Stiles continuer sur le trottoir en direction de son école.

- Stiles… Derek interpella le jeune et ce dernier se retourna en silence.

- Merci pour le déjeuner.

- Merci à toi plutôt, c'est toi qui m'as offert et merci de m'avoir supporté.

Et Stiles partit sans se retourner.

* * *

><p>Derek soupira et sursauta en se retournant sur Jonas.<p>

- Tu dragues?

- Ta gueule.

- Quelle sympathie! Ok Je me mêle pas de ça.

- Pardon Jonas. Je suis un peu à cran là.

- Vous avez déjeuné où?

- Un sandwich sur le banc en face de la supérette.

- Romantique dis donc.

Derek fit un regard mauvais à Jonas qui rigola doucement.

- Je te charrie. Tu vas le revoir?

- Il a dix-sept ans.

- C'est pas un argument ça.

- Il…laisse tomber. Je vais déjà bosser.

Derek partit se mettre à sa place et se plongea dans son travail. Il avait failli dire à Jonas qu'il savait que Stiles avait couché ce week end avec sa cousine mais comme il n'aurait pas dû le savoir il avait finit par se taire. Il vit Jonas venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu t'assumes?

Derek porta son attention au jeune blond.

- De quoi?

- Je veux dire en tant que gay, tu t'assumes?

- Ouais.

- Ok… c'était juste une question hein.

- Et toi tu t'assumes?

- En dehors du boulot oui. Ici si ils savent déjà que j'aime les femmes pas besoin de leur dire plus, après tout j'ai le choix alors j'en profite. Pour le moment Isaac et toi vous êtes les seuls à savoir.

Ah donc Isaac savait mais ne disait rien, sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas afficher les préférences de Jonas devant Derek. C'était moins évident de parler de ça que de la fortune des Hale c'est sûr.

- Et toi tu leur dirais aux collègues que tu es gay?

- Nan!

- Donc tu n'assumes pas vraiment en fait.

Il avait peut être raison. Se dit Derek.

- Tu leur dirais toi?

- Si j'étais gay oui mais là comme je suis bi mais surtout tourné vers la femme je vois pas l'utilité de le dire c'est tout. Ce matin quand tu as regardé Stiles je me suis dis que tu avais de la chance que les autres n'ai pas remarqué par ce que ton craquage était voyant. Tellement voyant. J'avais jamais vu ça. En fait je devrais leur dire. Lancer ça un jour dans la conversation. Tu devrais revoir Stiles. Si tu le recroises par hasard aujourd'hui paye lui un verre et ramène-le chez lui.

- Il a dix-sept ans, j'ai cinq ans de plus.

- Mouai je sais mais c'est toujours pas un argument désolé pour toi. Réfléchis-y!

Et Derek y réfléchit toute l'après-midi. Finalement il en arriva à la conclusion que si il le recroisait avant de rentrer chez lui il l'inviterai à prendre un verre et proposerai de le ramener histoire de se faire pardonner son manque de conversation de midi.

* * *

><p>Stiles retourna dans la classe avant le début du cours et s'assit à un banc vide et regarda son portable. Oups deux messages de sa mère, un appel de son père et quatre messages de Scott. Il avait légèrement zappé sa famille et son ami. Ce type là, Derek, avait été sympa mais pourquoi Stiles s'était comme ça accroché à lui et l'avait suivi. Il avait une personnalité attirante il fallait avouer. Mystérieux, taciturne, ténébreux…comment ça ténébreux il sort d'où cet adjectif qui ne servait à rien dans la discussion. Bon fallait reconnaître que Derek avait un certain charisme quand même. Pourquoi il pensait à ce mec là maintenant? Il se secoua et prit le temps de répondre à Scott. Il rangea son portable avant le début du cours et tenta de se concentrer un maximum sur la leçon. Il oublia Derek pour le reste de la journée. Ça valait mieux ainsi en fait. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser à ce mec.<p>

En sortant de l'école il se posa à l'arrêt de bus pour voir les horaires. Super 45 minutes à attendre. Il jeta un œil à l'atelier en face et ça semblait fermé. Il se leva et partit à la supérette. Il se saisit d'un paquet de chips et à la caisse il reconnut quelqu'un.

- Hey Derek!

L'interpellé se retourna.

- Stiles… Salut…je

- 3ème fois aujourd'hui. Dit Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

Derek mit quelques secondes pour comprendre et puis il se lança:

- Tu as du temps là?

L'ado regarda sa montre.

- Trente-cinq minutes d'attente pour le bus donc oui j'ai du temps.

- Je t'invite à boire un verre? C'est heu ton histoire de se croiser trois fois?

- Ouais c'était ça en effet… ben écoute c'est volontiers en plus je meure de soif et il fait chaud.

Derek paya ses articles et puis attendit Stiles à l'entrée du magasin. Celui-ci déboula en se tapant contre la porte à battant et sourit.

- Rah merde… pardon. Bon tu m'emmènes où?

Stiles suivit Derek deux rues plus loin et ils se posèrent à la terrasse d'un petit bistro et l'ado commanda une grenadine tendit que Derek prit une menthe à l'eau. Le jeune leva son verre.

- Merci hein santé!

- Santé! Je voulais te dire désolé pour ce matin j'ai pas été très agréable mais j'ai eu quelques soucis en me levant.

- Oh ça arrive à tout le monde je m'en suis pas formalisé tu sais en plus on se connaît pas toi et moi donc je n'avais pas à te suivre et à te laisser me payer un sandwich.

- Tu veux que je te ramène en voiture?

Il y eut un moment de blanc où Stiles ne comprit pas pourquoi Derek lui avait proposé ça comme ça et où le plus âgé hésita à se lever et à aller se coucher sur les rails du train.

- Je… ma proposition était bizarre hein?

- Disons surtout sortie de nulle part.

- C'était pour dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de te stresser pour le bus en fait mais je me suis mal exprimé.

- C'est sympa merci. Ben écoute je bois gentiment ma grenadine et je verrai le temps que j'ai à la fin pour aller prendre le bus. Depuis ici faut bien cinq minutes pour aller à l'arrêt non?

- Sûrement oui.

L'ado détailla l'homme en face de lui. Il avait de ses yeux purée ce mec, affolant et d'ailleurs Stiles sentit son cœur et ses hormones s'affoler. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et souffla pour penser à autre chose. La situation lui paraissait un peu ambiguë mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était ni dangereux ni grave et décida de se laisser juste porté. C'était peut être le début d'une belle amitié, de quelque chose de sympa.

Tout compte fait ils arrivèrent à discuter un peu de tout et de rien et 2 heures plus tard Stiles paniqua de l'heure tardive et se leva et faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il vit le nombre d'appels de ses parents sur son portable.

- Viens je te ramène en vitesse. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. Dis leur que tu es chez toi dans 10 minutes. Je suis désolé.

Ils se levèrent et partirent au parking. Stiles grimpa dans la voiture et Derek démarra.

- Mais wow mec ta bagnole c'est une vraie tuerie. Rohh purée la chance que tu as.

- Je voulais cette voiture depuis toujours. C'est la seule folie que je me suis permise avec mon héritage.

- Ben putain tu as bien fait, la vache. Je remonte dedans quand tu veux.

- Tu pourras revenir dedans les fois où on finira à la même heure.

- Super je te passerai mon horaire quand je l'aurai en fin de semaine. Sérieux t'es trop cool mec.

Derek fit un petit sourire en rougissant. Lui passer son horaire? Carrément. Il se gara dans un crissement de pneus devant la maison que lui montra Stiles et l'ado sortit comme une bombe avant de se pencher dans l'habitacle.

- Merci pour tout et surtout pour la ballade dans ta voiture super bandante et heu… par contre la prochaine fois fais gaffe… mon père est sheriff quand même.

- Ce fût un plaisir Stiles. On se voit demain…

Stiles ne sut pas bien si c'était une question ou pas mais il répondit.

- Oui on se voit demain. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée.

Stiles ferma la portière et partit en courant dans sa maison. Derek resta parquer là quelques secondes et puis démarra pour rentrer chez lui.

- Mais non de bleu Stiles mais tu étais où?

- Désolé papa je buvais un verre avec un ami je me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure pardon.

- La prochaine fois préviens quand même mon chéri. On a eu peur. Bon viens asseye toi et raconte-nous ta première journée.

L'ado passa la soirée à parler. Il parla même de Derek mais sans dire où il travaillait ni quel était son âge et en ne révélant même pas son nom de famille. Et alors où était le mal? Après tout c'était un ami… un ami qui étrangement avait troublé Stiles au point de lui donner une érection à un mauvais moment mais bon juste un ami… avec une voiture bandante et des yeux foutrement magnifiques…

Ouais se dit Stiles… c'était quand même un peu étrange ses idées en ce qui concernaient son nouvel ami.


	6. Chapter 5

Après avoir raconté sa journée à ses parents, avoir mangé, avoir prit une douche Stiles se coucha enfin dans son lit à une heure déjà plutôt tardive. Ses parents avaient pourtant essayé de l'envoyer se coucher avant mais ils avaient vite laissé tomber face à la trop grande excitation de leur fils. Il téléphona à Scott une fois couché mais ne lui raconta aucun détail. Il s'endormit en se demandant quand il allait recevoir son horaire complet pour pouvoir le donner à Derek.

* * *

><p>Après avoir déposé Stiles, Derek rentra directement chez lui. Il mangea rapidement, fit une peu d'exercice et prit une douche avant de se coucher dans son lit avec son nouveau livre, toutefois il ne lut pas longtemps, trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Il pensait à Stiles, à son horaire qu'il avait promis de lui donner. À demain… il lui avait dit ça plus comme une question que comme une affirmation et l'ado avait dit oui à demain. Il allait le revoir demain, lui parler, pourquoi pas déjeuner avec lui et peut être le ramener chez ses parents, plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui par contre. Il ne tenait pas à être embêté par les parents du jeune homme. Il prit son portable et écrivit à Laura mais n'eut pas de réponse. Sa sœur dormait sûrement ou était occupée. Tant pis! Il soupira et ferma les yeux et le sourire du jeune homme se dessina dans son esprit, puis les jolis yeux de miel. Putain ce gosse allait le rendre fou. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel coup de foudre, de tels frissons, un tel émoi pour quelqu'un. Il était fort le gamin!<p>

Il s'endormit et rêva du jeune garçon dans sa voiture. Il se voyait l'embrasser en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains, lui caressant doucement les cheveux et respirant son odeur à plein poumons. Oui même dans ses rêves il était romantique, Laura aurait trouvé ça affligeant, déprimant, décourageant, et peut être qu'elle aurait raison au fond.

Il se réveilla avant la sonnerie de son réveil et se servit directement un café suivi d'un jus de fruit. Il passa à la salle de bain. Ses habits achetés vendredi avec sa sœur étaient secs, il les fourra dans un sac à dos. Il aurait l'air moins con après le boulot habillé comme ça plutôt qu'avec ses habits de travail. Il regarda son portable et vit un message de sa sœur. Elle s'excusait d'avoir été occupée et de ne pas lui avoir répondu. Derek se dit qu'elle passerait ce soir à coup sûr. Il lui demanda et reçu une réponse positive directe. Il précisa quand même pas avant dix-huit heures. Il sortit de chez lui et grimpa sans hésiter dans la camaro. Si la voiture plaisait à Stiles alors il allait lui faire plaisir en ne prenant que celle-ci surtout les jours où il le prendrait dedans.

Quand il arriva au boulot Jonas et Isaac discutaient vers les casiers. Il leur sourit et partit travailler. Il fût concentré jusqu'à 7h45, heure de l'arrivée du bus pour l'école d'informatique. Il leva la tête directement et attendit de voir apparaître le jeune homme. Il le vit dans les derniers et il eu presque envie de lui faire un signe de la main mais se retint de justesse.

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla au son de sa sonnerie de portable, il se leva d'un bond, s'habilla et descendit en vitesse à la cuisine. Sa mère était assise seule à la table et l'attendait. Elle poussa devant lui un croissant et une tasse de chocolat ainsi qu'une pilule blanche. Stiles embrassa sa mère et s'assit en face d'elle avec un gros sourire.<p>

- Tu as l'air heureux dis donc? Pas que je t'ai souvent vu malheureux mais là tu m'éblouis mon chéri.

- Tu sais que sur ma carte d'étudiant ils n'ont pas voulu écrire Stiles. Ils auraient quand même pu noter Stiles quelque part.

- Mais tu ne t'appelles pas Stiles mon poussin.

- Ouais mais bon je veux dire…

- Tu ne t'appelles pas Stiles.

- J'aime pas mon prénom.

- Je sais mais c'est quand même ton prénom. C'était le nom de mon père qui m'a élevé seul, qui a tout donné pour moi, un grand homme et je suis fière que tu portes son prénom. Tu t'appelles Szczepan et pas autrement.

La femme avait légèrement haussé le ton en se levant et en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier.

- C'est imprononçable pour les autres, on me demande sans arrêt si y a pas des fautes d'orthographes, on me dit que c'est une abomination à l'oreille, à l'écrit… désolé mais je vois pas pourquoi je l'aimerais.

- Vas prendre ton bus avant que ça m'énerve Szczepan, s'il te plaît.

En silence l'ado se leva, débarrassa sa place, fit un baiser discret sur la joue de sa mère, prit son sac et partit. Pendant le cours voyage il pensa à son prénom que vraiment il ne se voyait pas arriver à assumer un jour. C'était impensable! Une horreur pareille et tout ça pour quoi pour soi-disant rendre hommage à un homme qu'il n'avait même pas connu. Il sortit du bus devant son école un peu dans ses pensées et puis tout à coup il percuta et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'atelier à sa gauche et lança un petit sourire à Derek qui le regardait. Il irait le voir à la pause. Il suivit le mouvement des élèves et se retrouva assit au dernier rang dans sa classe principale.

* * *

><p>Derek trouva la matinée très longue. À l'heure de la pause il sortit et s'assit au bord du talus puis il attendit. Il sourit en entendant Stiles arriver derrière lui et le vit s'asseoir à sa droite avec le sourire. Est-ce que ce jeune souriait tout le temps? Il allait en devenir dingue de son sourire.<p>

- Salut Derek.

- Hey. Tu as été grondé hier soir?

- Nan. Mes parents m'ont juste demandé de prévenir la prochaine fois.

- Ok. J'ai pris la camaro aujourd'hui.

- Trop cool mec. Je peux rentrer avec toi? Tu manges à la cantine à midi?

- Je… vais essayer mais je suis pas à l'aise dans le monde. Tu finis à quelle heure?

- Cette semaine tous les jours comme hier.

- Ok.

- Où sont Isaac et Jonas?

- Ils fument sur la terrasse de l'atelier. Coin fumeur par excellence.

- Tu ne fumes pas toi?

- Nan.

- C'est bien moi non plus.

- Tu as dix-sept Stiles.

- C'est pas un argument, y en a plein de mon âge qui fument.

Derek sourit à la phrase.

- Stiles… je voulais faire une soirée pizza vendredi soir dans mon loft avec Isaac et Jonas et je me disais que… enfin peut être… tu voudrais venir… et amener des amis pourquoi pas.

Derek n'en revenait pas lui-même de son invitation. Non mais où était-il allé chercher cette idée?

- Alors il faudra que je prenne le bus vendredi.

- Je peux te ramener à la maison ou sinon tu viens déjà directement chez moi et je m'engage à te ramener quand la soirée sera fini. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'alcool c'est pas mon genre. Je comprends si tu dis non et je me…

- Je viens avec plaisir Derek. Ça me ferra plaisir de vous connaître mieux toi et tes amis et tu sais quoi je n'ai qu'un seul ami alors je le prendrais avec moi. Il s'appelle Scott, il a bientôt dix-huit ans. Je dois y aller la pause touche à sa fin, on se voit à la cantine à midi?

Derek hocha doucement la tête. Stiles se leva, lui sourit et partit en courant. Ce jeune vivait vraiment à cent à l'heure. Derek se leva lentement et alla rejoindre Isaac et Jonas qui revenaient au même moment de la pause. Il leur parla de sa soirée qui les ravit et ils promirent qu'ils seraient là.

Pendant le travail Jonas profita que les machines des collègues plus loin faisaient bien du bruit pour discuter avec Derek.

- Aloooors?

- Alors quoi?

- Tu as revu Stiles?

- Oui.

- Et je peux en savoir plus?

- Ouais. Je l'ai croisé à la supérette après le boulot et donc je l'ai invité à boire un verre et on a largement dépassé le temps de son bus alors je l'ai ramené en voiture et là je l'ai vu avant à la pause et je l'ai invité vendredi et il a dit qu'il viendra avec un pote à lui. Je vais aussi inviter ma sœur Laura.

- Et ben voilà… tu vas voir avec moi et ta sœur pour t'aider ça va rouler tout seul. Tu manges où à midi?

- J'ai pris rendez-vous à la cantine avec Stiles mais je suis pas sûr que j'y arriverai.

- On va faire en sorte et si ça va pas tu sors et ce sera pour un autre jour. Rien n'est perdu.

- Merci.

Ils se remirent à travailler en silence et l'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite. Jonas et Isaac l'accompagnèrent pour entrer, pour prendre à manger et pour se poser à une table où Stiles se trouvait déjà et tapotait sur son portable. Il leva la tête en voyant les 3 hommes et leur sourit. Derek manqua de lâcher son plateau sous l'effet et se dépêcha de s'asseoir, de un pour ne pas lâcher son plateau, de deux pour cacher quelque chose sous la table. Jonas capta le trouble et eu un petit rire discret.

* * *

><p>La matinée de Stiles avait été passionnante. Enfin les vrais cours commençaient et manipuler sa tablette tactile tout le temps était un pur bonheur. À la pause de dix heures il vit Derek et ça le ravi encore plus, d'autant que son ami l'avait invité à une soirée pizza vendredi et qu'il pouvait même amener Scott. YES! Et en plus ce serait l'occasion de mieux connaître Isaac et Jonas eux aussi invités. Il manquait plus que ses parents acceptent mais ça ne devrait poser aucun problème. Il faudra en rentrant qu'il s'excuse auprès de sa mère pour ce matin. Il y était allé un peu fort alors qu'il savait très bien que sa mère adorait son prénom et qu'elle lui avait donné pour de bonnes raisons qui lui tenaient à cœur et la rendaient heureuse. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça. Ce n'était finalement qu'un prénom et puis avec le temps tout le monde avait adopté le surnom de Stiles, sauf sa mère, mais c'était normal quelque part. Il prit rendez-vous avec Derek à midi à la cantine. Pour que son ami ne se sente pas trop perdu, Stiles se précipita à la cafét et se servit très vite et pu ainsi réserver une table à 4 pour lui, Derek et ses 2 amis.<p>

Il voyait bien que Derek n'était pas à l'aise aussi à peine le plateau du beau ténébreux -de…comment ça le beau ténébreux?- terminé il lui proposa de sortir faire quelque pas ce que Derek accepta immédiatement. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors tous les deux.

- Tu n'aimes pas être dans le monde?

- Nan.

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas. Je me sens mal. Pas à ma place. Épié, regardé.

- En même temps avec ton physique tu ne passes pas inaperçu.

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement et l'homme soupira. Oui on le lui disait souvent que son physique était un… attrape-regards comme disait Laura. Lui personnellement ne se trouvait pas spécialement beau mais bon visiblement il plaisait et bien malgré lui.

- Tu entends quoi par mon physique?

- Ben écoute les hommes ce n'est pas mon truc mais il faut reconnaître qu'on te remarque. Déjà tu es musclé, en plus tu es plutôt du genre sexy et tu as un côté sombrement ténébreux qui étonne.

- Ok.

- Enfin moi je ne suis sûrement pas le mieux placé pour te dire ça. Je suis un ado mais je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit?

Derek secoua la tête doucement.

- Non en effet.

- Je… je dois retourner en classe avant le début du cours. On se voit à la sortie?

- Je t'attendrai à ma voiture.

Les deux hommes se firent face, le regard vert sublime plongea dans le regard et miel et ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi cherchant à capter quelque chose chez l'autre. Derek hésita plusieurs fois à embrasser le jeune mais il avait dix-sept ans et surtout il venait de dire ne pas être intéressé par les hommes… alors pourquoi son joli regard innocent ne pouvait décrocher de celui de Derek. L'ado sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et rompit le contact visuel, il se racla la gorge, regarda son portable et décrocha en faisant un signe de la main à Derek et en se dirigeant vers son école. Derek soupira et rentra à l'atelier.

* * *

><p>Derek se mit directement au boulot pour penser à autre chose. Jonas revint travailler 10 minutes plus tard mais ne pouvait pas rester il devait aller au bureau voir Eric. Isaac en profita pour s'incruster dans l'espace de travail de Derek.<p>

- La soirée de vendredi elle a un but précis?

- Pas vraiment non. J'avais juste envie de réunir un peu du monde chez moi pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Tu as conscience qu'on va avoir avec nous deux gamins de dix-sept ans?

- Je sais mais c'est pas grave. C'est juste une soirée tranquille. Sans trop d'alcool et sans substances illicites tant que les 2 jeunes sont là.

- Tu invites ta sœur?

- Ouais.

- Celle qui était devant les fenêtres la semaine passée?

- Oui. Répondit Derek un peu sèchement.

- ça la dérange pas de passer la soirée avec des mecs?

- Nan. Ma sœur pour ça rien ne la dérange je la connais bien. Et je crois même qu'elle préfère une soirée avec des mecs qu'avec des filles.

- Il faut amener quelque chose?

- Nan c'est sympa de proposer mais ça ira. Et ne t'inquiète pas je vais envoyer ma sœur acheter pour moi elle saura quoi prendre.

- ça marche… Bon je te laisse j'ai du boulot.

Isaac se leva et partit, Derek soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur son boulot.

- On dirait que tu te concentres pour éviter de penser à quelque chose.

Derek leva la tête et rencontra le regard rieur de Jonas. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je bosse c'est tout.

- T'es accro hein?

- à mon boulot? J'irai pas jusque là mais j'aime ce que je fais.

- Tu fais de l'humour toi maintenant? Non plus sérieusement je parle de Stiles. Tu t'es assis un peu précipitamment à midi j'ai trouvé.

Derek se tourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de Jonas plongèrent dans ceux de Derek qui fût déstabilisé un instant.

- T'as des sourcils vachement expressifs, comment tu fais?

-…

- Ouais désolé pour le changement inattendu de conversation, Alors donc Stiles?

- Bosses et arrêtes de me casser les pieds tu seras gentil.

- Ok, ok j'arrête. Travail bien alors.

Derek grommela et se concentra sur son travail, du moins il tenta de le faire. Ne tenant plus au bout de 30 minutes il se tourna d'un coup sec vers Jonas en sifflant en ses dents:

- T'es un enfoiré tu le sais ça!

Jonas se tourna vers lui avec un sourire des plus triomphal.

- Vas-y lâches-toi je t'écoute.

- Ok mais on va dire que tu m'as forcé.

- C'est la meilleure ça. J'ai posé une simple question.

- Oui mais tu sais que tu l'as fait exprès.

- Alors tu es accro j'ai raison?

- J'irai pas jusque là mais il m'obsède.

- Grande nuance dis donc. Bref continu. Il te plaît?

- Oui, difficile de nier je pense.

- Effectivement! Je confirme que ça m'a sauté aux yeux et ça continu de me sauter aux yeux. En même temps je t'accorde le fait qu'il est adorablement mignon.

Derek grogna et Jonas sourit.

- Tu es déjà jaloux? Je vais pas te le piquer. Là je suis sur un autre coup.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Et je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Bref passons ce détail. La soirée de vendredi c'est surtout pour passer du temps avec lui hein et comme tu ne peux pas l'inviter seul chez toi tu nous as invité Isaac et moi aussi?

- Je… non. J'avais envie de vous inviter.

- Cool. Tu veux que je fasse des courses pour toi.

- Non c'est bon j'ai quelqu'un qui se ferra une joie de le faire pour moi ou même avec moi.

- Je ne connais pas ta sœur mais j'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en toi pour ce qui concerne des soirées donc si c'est elle qui s'en occupe ça me convient sinon je m'en charge avec Isaac.

- Ma sœur s'en charge.

- Bien. Cool bon maintenant laisse-moi bosser.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira puis se remit tranquillement à sa place.

* * *

><p>- C'est quoi ce truc imprononçable sur ta feuille là?<p>

Stiles porta son regard sur son voisin de banc. Un mec roux et un peu gras avec de la sueur sur le front.

- C'est mon prénom imbécile.

- La vache. Ils sont normaux tes parents ou quoi?

- C'est pas parce que tu es plus gros que moi que je peux pas t'en foutre une tu sais. Fais gaffe à comment tu parles de mes parents.

- Moi je m'appelle Fabien.

- La chance que tu as dis donc je suis vert de jalousie. Moi c'est Stiles. Ironisa l'ado.

- C'est pas écrit ça sur ta feuille. T'es sûr que tu sais vraiment écrire ton prénom c'est impossible que ça s'écrive comme ça. Tes parents devaient être sacrément pétés ce jour-là.

Sans qu'il comprenne comment le gros Fabien se retrouva par terre avec Stiles sur lui qui lui mit son poing dans les côtes plusieurs fois avant que l'hyperactif soit soulevé, tiré en arrière par quatre autres élèves et retenu un peu plus loin. Le gros Fabien se releva péniblement.

- Non mais il est taré ce mec. Aussi con que ses vieux.

Stiles s'agita pour se défaire de l'étreinte de ses quatre camarades.

- Je vais lui faire voir si je suis taré, il se moque de moi, il ose parler de mes parents, je vais lui démonter la face à ce gros connard.

Le prof fit un signe de tête aux quatre élèves qui retenaient Stiles et ils le tirèrent hors de la classe. Deux des élèves le lâchèrent et se mirent devant la porte pour faire barrage.

- T'es un grand malade toi dis donc. Pourtant avec ton gabarit on ne s'attend pas à une force et une énergie pareille.

- Lâchez-moi! Il s'est moqué de mon prénom et de mes parents.

- Je comprends, il ne faut pas toucher aux parents mais respire et laisse tomber c'est juste un gros con c'est tout. Il en vaut pas la peine crois-moi.

Stiles ferma les yeux et souffla.

- C'est bon lâchez-moi.

Prudemment les deux élèves le lâchèrent et Stiles se laissa tomber assit sur le sol et souffla encore. L'élève qui lui avait parlé fit un signe aux trois autres qui rentrèrent en classe et lui s'assit par terre à côté de Stiles.

- Moi c'est Kevin si jamais et toi?

- Stiles, mais c'est pas mon vrai prénom.

- Et c'est quoi ton vrai prénom, puisque ça avait l'air d'être ça le sujet du problème avec l'autre gros.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles ouvrit son porte monnaie et tendit sa carte d'étudiant au dénommé Kevin.

- Je vois. Parfois c'est pas facile d'assumer le choix de nos parents. Je sais de quoi je parle crois-moi.

- Ton prénom n'est pas imprononçable.

- Les parents font parfois d'autres choix que ça tu sais. Pour te dire la vérité ma mère est en couple avec une femme alors des railleries crois-moi j'en ai entendu.

Stiles se tourna vers Kevin qui lui sourit.

- Ok. Tu as dû en effet en entendre plus que moi je suppose.

- Peut être, tu sais je tiens pas une liste. En tout cas t'as du mordant mec j'avais jamais vu ça.

- Je suis TDA-H.

- Tu peux m'éclairer?

- Je suis hyperactif et j'ai des troubles du déficit de l'attention. La total quoi et en plus ça me pose des soucis pour gérer mes émotions.

- Super, ça me donne envie de devenir ton pote.

- Tu devrais plutôt avoir envie de fuir en courant.

Kevin éclata de rire en se relevant et tendit la main à Stiles pour l'aider.

- On peut dire que tu démarres bien l'année en tout cas.

- J'espère qu'il a comprit la leçon surtout. On ne s'attaque pas à Stiles Stilinski sans en subir les conséquences directes, nan mais ho!

- Toi et moi on va bien s'entendre j'en suis sûr.

- Y a des chances ouais. Pour l'heure je pense que je vais devoir passer à la direction.

- Y a des chances ouais. On se revoit plus tard.

Kevin rentra en classe et Stiles entendit le prof demander si l'élève turbulent était calmé ce à quoi l'ado répondit oui et le prof vint à la rencontre de Stiles.

- Vous avez conscience que je suis obligé de vous envoyez chez le directeur pour que vous vous expliquiez sur votre comportement?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à moins.

- Bien alors allez-y et après vous revenez et je vous changerez de place si le directeur ne vous renvoie pas.

Le prof retourna dans la classe en faisant claquer la porte. Stiles soupira, sortit son plan de sa poche et garda sa carte d'étudiant à la main pour se diriger chez le directeur.

* * *

><p>À la fin de la journée de travail, Derek se changea au vestiaire, laissa ses habits de travail pour la première fois dans son casier et revêtit ceux qu'il avait prit avec lui et que sa sœur lui avait fait acheter.<p>

- C'est pour quelqu'un en particulier que tu te fais aussi beau?

Derek n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Jonas était derrière.

- En passant tu as un cul à se damner mais je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit.

Derek pouffa en rougissant et finit de s'habiller avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Tu n'es pas encore parti?

- Comme tu vois. J'attends quelqu'un.

- Ok.

- T'es même pas un peu curieux? T'as vraiment aucun vice alors c'est vrai.

- C'est pas mon style de demander. Si on veut me raconter je suis disposé à écouter mais pas plus.

- Ok…alors je t'en parlerai une autre fois. Vas retrouver ton petit prince.

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et sortit du vestiaire puis de l'atelier. Il fût surpris en arrivant devant sa voiture de voir Stiles assit devant la portière conducteur.

- Tu es déjà là?

L'ado leva les yeux vers l'homme et buga légèrement. Si il était déjà sacrément sexy en habits de boulot ce n'était rien à côté de ses habits normaux.

- Heu… ouais j'ai été viré de la classe. J'ai frappé un con.

- Pourquoi?

- … Tu me fais même pas la morale? Genre j'aurai pas dû ou je suis un idiot?

- Je suis pas ton père.

- Pas faux. Bref il a insulté mon nom et mes parents en passant et je ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal de ma famille. Mes parents sont géniaux et je reconnais avoir énormément de chance alors que ce crétin de Fabien dise du mal d'eux parce qu'ils m'ont choisit un prénom de merde ça je n'accepte pas. Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai frappé dans les côtes, il en menait pas large tu aurais du voir.

- C'est pas parce que je ne te fais pas la morale que j'approuve par contre.

Stiles se leva et roula des yeux en soufflant:

- Ffff les vieux!

Légèrement vexé Derek donna une tape sur l'épaule de Stiles et le jeune homme couina puis voulu lui rendre le coup mais Derek intercepta son poignet et les yeux de Stiles se crochèrent à ceux du plus vieux. Le plus jeune se pinça la lèvre inférieure et Derek soupira…


	7. Chapter 6

Il faut que je me recule. Pensa Derek en ne pouvant décrocher son regard de l'ado devant lui. La situation était étrange et le temps semblait s'être carrément arrêté, le silence se faisait pesant mais aucun des deux ne bougeât. Derek ne lâcha même pas le poignet qu'il tenait. C'est finalement Stiles, dont l'hyperactivité jouait parfois en sa faveur, qui prononça une phrase en premier.

- Je ne suis pas gay.

Ça eut le mérite de faire cligner des yeux Derek qui se recula en lâchant l'ado et entra dans sa voiture. Stiles hésita à savoir si il osait aller dans la camaro ou pas et quand Derek rouvrit la portière en lui faisant un signe de la tête, l'ado souffla et prit place sur le siège. Derek démarra sans lui prêter aucune attention et le conduisit chez lui.

* * *

><p>Stiles n'avait rien osé dire et avait à peine osé bouger durant le trajet heureusement très court. Une fois que Derek eut arrêté la voiture devant chez lui il se tourna vers son ami.<p>

- Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure. Dit simplement l'ado en triturant ses mains.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé.

- Sérieusement tu es gay?

- Oui.

- D'accord…. On se voit demain?

Derek se tourna enfin vers le jeune et le regarda longuement avant de parler.

- Tu veux qu'on continu à se voir? Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Tant que tu n'essayes pas de me sauter dessus je vois pas ce que je pourrais te reprocher et donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne se verrait plus.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais merci. Dis j'ose savoir ton vrai prénom?

En soupirant Stiles sortit son porte-monnaie, prit sa carte d'étudiant toute neuve et la tendit à son aîné.

- ça va c'est pas si terrible Szczepan.

- Tu sais le prononcer et tu ne me demandes pas si il y a une faute d'orthographe?

- Ma mère est polyglotte et elle m'a appris quelques mots en quelques langues et les prononciations qui paraissent étranges sur le papier.

Stiles sourit doucement à l'homme qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Quoi? Demanda Stiles.

- Rien?

- Ben si quoi? Pourquoi tu fermes les yeux.

- Laisse tomber et rentre chez toi.

- Je ne sortirai pas de cette voiture avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il y a.

- C'est à cause de ton sourire.

- Tu veux que j'arrête de sourire?

- Surtout pas, c'est pas ça… c'est juste… tu as compris que je suis vraiment gay ou pas?

- ça j'avais com…pris… ah…

- ça vient de te faire tilt?

- Ouais… j'avais compris gay, je n'avais pas capté ce qu'il y avait derrière ton aveu en fait.

Les deux jeunes redevinrent silencieux chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées et tout à coup Stiles proposa:

- Tu veux entrer 5 minutes boire quelque chose?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'invites chez toi? Et tes parents?

- Ben le mercredi ils sont pas là avant 18 heures les deux.

- Ma sœur vient chez moi à 18 heures 15.

- Donc tu peux venir un moment.

- Pourquoi tu m'invites?

- Je sais pas. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une raison à ça?

Derek hocha la tête et se parqua dans l'allée des Stilinski, il sortit de sa voiture et suivit Stiles chez lui.

- Tu veux visiter? Bon c'est pas grand je te préviens tout de suite mais pour trois personnes ça suffit amplement.

- Je te suis.

* * *

><p>Et Derek suivit la tornade Stilinski à travers les pièces du bas puis l'ado ramassa une bouteille de soda dans le frigo et deux verres dans la cuisine et ils montèrent à l'étage.<p>

- C'est ma chambre. Annonça fièrement l'ado en ouvrant une porte et en invitant Derek à entrer. Le jeune se posa sur son lit et Derek suivit le mouvement mais se plaça plus loin, pas trop prêt de Stiles. Le jeune posa son porte-monnaie et son portable sur sa table de nuit et se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers son armoire. Il l'ouvrit en grand et jeta sur le lit 1 training rouge et un t-shirt noir.

- Tu peux te servir à boire si tu veux, je me change vite, juste histoire d'être à l'aise parce qu'à la maison je suis mieux en training et après je viens boire avec toi.

Derek se servit un verre de Soda et regarda les bulles pétillées, alors qu'il relevait la tête il vit Stiles en caleçon à côté de lui. Il aurait pensé que l'ado se changerait à la salle de bain, mais non. Il était con ou quoi ce jeune, à quel moment il n'avait pas imprimé que Derek était gay et intéressé par lui? Il pensait qu'il avait compris dans la voiture. Sans le vouloir Derek se racla la gorge et l'ado croisa son regard. Il se figea quelques secondes.

- Oh… pardon j'ai pas pensé que tu… enfin désolé. Si ça te gêne je vais me changer ailleurs.

Non vraiment ce gosse ne devait pas être normal.

- Toi ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda Derek en détournant le regard.

- Tu as prévu de me violer là tout de suite dans la maison du sheriff?

Derek s'étrangla et faillit faire tomber le verre de ses mains.

- C'était une blague désolé. Non Je m'en fiche c'est plutôt flatteur en plus si tu me reluques. C'est pas désagréable même je devrais dire.

- En fait c'est ça, tu es psychopathe?

L'ado partit en éclat de rire en enfilant son haut de training et en montant la fermeture éclair. Il se servit un verre de soda qu'il but quasiment d'une traite puis se saisit d'une boîte de médicament, prit un comprimé blanc et l'avala avec le reste de son verre.

- Tu es malade?

- TDA-H. C'est pas contagieux.

- Et c'est quoi?

-Hyperactif, avec des troubles de l'attention. Un joli bordel hérité de ma mère.

- D'accord je comprends mieux certains de tes comportements maintenant.

- Mouais désolé pour ça d'ailleurs. Je donne l'impression d'être complètement incontrôlable et encore je te jure que c'est rien parce que si j'oublie de prendre mon médoc tu n'imagines même pas comme je suis. J'arrête pas de causer et de bouger et en plus j'ai une forte tendance à faire des crises de panique et bref tu dois pouvoir imaginer c'est juste un enfer mais bon je vis avec, on vit tous avec un truc. Toi t'as un souci avec le monde moi j'ai des soucis d'agitation constante et finalement on est bien quand même. T'as l'air de quelqu'un de bien et ce serait super que tu parles un peu plus parce que je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à dire parce qu'on a toujours des choses à raconter sur la vie, sur le monde, sur…

- Stiles! Coupa Sèchement Derek.

- Pardon je me suis dispersé dans ce que je voulais dire. Retiens juste que tu as l'air d'être quelque de bien.

L'ado se rassit sur son lit et soupira en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

- Merde alors on se connaît à peine, tu es sympa avec moi et je te saoule déjà.

- J'ai jamais dit ça.

- Toi non mais moi je trouve que je te saoule.

- Laisse-moi juger de ça moi-même tu veux bien.

- Je devrai te saouler normalement. Oh à propos de rencontre, je peux amener un ami de plus vendredi?

- Tu vas vraiment venir?

- Pourquoi je ne viendrai pas? Demanda l'ado en se relevant l'air indigné.

Puis il réfléchit et se tourna finalement vers Derek.

- Tu en fais une obsession de tes préférences? Ça devrait être moi le plus gêné et personnellement je m'en fiche, tu es juste sympa, tu m'as invité, je vais venir. Juste une question je te plais?

- Nan.

- ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Quand même je ne suis pas si affreux.

- Tu as dix-sept ans.

- Je suis au courant oui ça n'empêche que je pourrais te plaire.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Mais… attends je suis plutôt mignon quand même?

Derek détailla Stiles des pieds à la tête.

- Mignon… peu être comme un petit hamster ouais.

- Non… mais et dire que je te trouvais sympa juste avant. Moi je trouve que tu es plutôt attirant dans ton genre.

- Tu me dragues là?

- Nooon même pas en rêve.

Stiles leva les yeux crochant son regard dans celui de Derek et soupira. Le plus vieux soupira à son tour et doucement il se pencha sur Stiles qui se laissa couler doucement en arrière sur son lit et les lèvres du fils Hale se posèrent en douceur sur celles du fils Stilinski.

* * *

><p>Ben merde alors! Fût la seule chose que Stiles put penser parce qu'il ressentit d'un coup tellement de choses en lui que impossible de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux doucement et sans contrôler une de ses mains vint tenir la nuque de son ami et pressa encore un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne et puis Derek voulu se relever trop vite et se renversa son verre de soda sur le pull. Stiles le regarda s'énerver en tournant dans la chambre et en tentant d'éponger son pull.<p>

- C'est pas grave c'est juste du soda tu sais. Un coup en machine et ce sera bon. Enlève ton pull je te prête quelque chose.

- ça va aller merci.

Stiles se leva et se positionna en face de son ami et tira d'un coup sur le bas de son pull pour le remonter. Étrangement Derek se laissa faire et passa la tête dans l'encolure. Le pull fût laissé tomber par terre sans ménagement tant Stiles trouva la vue du corps de Derek impressionnante et sans faire gaffe il se passa la langue sur les lèvres doucement. Derek ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le geste et le regard de Stiles et il soupira en fermant les yeux tandis que le jeune posait doucement les mains sur ses hanches.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Je sais pas. Tu sais sûrement mieux que moi ce que je fais.

- C'est pas une bonne idée Stiles. Passe-moi un t-shirt que je puisse rentrer chez moi et on se croise demain. Je sais que tu ne veux pas aller dans cette direction là alors ne le fais pas. Et puis tes parents vont arriver et je doute qu'ils vont apprécier la scène.

L'ado cligna des yeux et dit simplement ok en retirant ses mains comme si il s'était brûlé tout à coup. Il passa un t-shirt à Derek et le raccompagna à la porte d'entrée. Le plus vieux ne se retourna pas et fit juste un signe dans la main en disant à demain. À peine la porte fermée, Stiles regarda l'heure et se précipita à la salle de bain pour se jeter sous la douche.

- Putain de bordel de merde mais qu'est ce que je fiche.

Sous le jet il se frotta vigoureusement la tête comme pour tenter d'en chasser quelque chose.

Il entendit la porte claquer à l'étage inférieur et la voix de sa mère l'appeler depuis le bas de l'escalier.

- Szczepan tu es là?

Il souffla avant de sortir de la douche puis passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-J'avais besoin d'une douche il a fait chaud à l'école, un souci de climatisation.

- Tu descends vers nous après, on t'a trouvé quelque chose en faisant les commissions.

- ça marche j'arrive.

* * *

><p>Derek se traitait de tous les noms au volant de sa voiture. Non mais il était vraiment trop con. À quel moment ça avait dérapé avec Stiles? À quel moment il avait pensé que l'embrasser était une bonne idée? Et si Stiles racontait tout ça à ses parents, il finirait en prison. Il ne fallait surtout pas revoir Stiles seul, jamais, plus jamais. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'aller chez lui. Pourquoi il n'avait pas été fichu d'écouter sa conscience pour une fois. Il arriva chez lui furax contre lui-même et grogna quand il vit sa sœur sur l'escalier. Oh non pitié pas aujourd'hui.<p>

- Ah chic tu es là.

- Rentre à la maison Laura je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Un problème?

- C'est pas contre toi mais j'ai merdé.

- T'as fait quoi?

- J'ai embrassé un gamin de dix-sept ans. Rien que ça tu vois.

- Tu l'as attaché?

- Non.

- Forcé?

- Non.

- Alors où est le problème?

- Mais je viens de te le dire il a dix-sept ans et en plus il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les garçons et je me suis quand même permis de l'embrasser et il avait même ses mains sur mes hanches et je lui ai dit qu'il ne me plaisait pas et tu penses bien j'ai mentis comme un abruti.

- Et si on entrait, qu'on s'asseyait et que tu me racontais tout ça calmement parce que de un je n'ai rien compris et de deux j'ai dû louper des épisodes de ta vie en deux jours.

Derek respira et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours sur le pas de la porte. Il ouvrit et sa tornade de sœur se jeta sur le canapé. Il prit le temps d'aller se changer sans pour autant enlever le t-shirt de Stiles et poussa les jambes de sa sœur pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il lui raconta tous les événements depuis la veille.

- Ben dis donc quand tu craques toi tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure à ce que je vois.

- J'aurai même pas dû craquer. Il est jeune, adorable, innocent, adorablement innocent en plus.

- Mmmh je comprends. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus dans tout ça? Son âge? Ton craquage? Ou le fait qu'il à l'air de répondre à tout ça sans l'assumer?

- Je ne sais pas. Son âge de toute façon oui et je n'aurai pas dû craquer sur lui…

- Tu n'assumes donc pas tes attirances?

- Si mais pas pour lui il est trop jeune.

- Il aurait vingt-deux ans tu assumerais mieux?

- …

- Ton silence est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Derek se leva du canapé et partit à la cuisine suivi de sa sœur qui se posa directement sur une chaise.

- Tu m'énerves profondément Laura.

- Je sais c'est parce que je te mets au devant de certaines vérités. Tu dis que tu assumes ton orientation sexuelle mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai petit frère. Comment veux-tu que nous, on soit à l'aise avec ça si toi-même tu ne renvois pas l'image d'un mec à l'aise? Et je pense surtout à Cora en disant ça. Par exemple question tout bête mais à Peter tu lui as dit?

- Non jamais parce que ça avait déjà pété avec maman à l'époque.

- J'aime bien comme tu te protèges avec certains événements qui n'ont absolument rien à voir. Comment tu peux téléphoner à Peter si souvent sans jamais lâcher un mot?

- C'est bon j'ai compris ton point de vue on peut passer à autre chose?

- Je dois y aller frérot on se voit demain soir pour faire des courses pour ta soirée. Et pour Stiles fais abstraction de son âge. Si il te plaît à ce point assumes pour une fois.

Laura claqua un bec sur les lèvres de son frère et partie de son pas léger.

* * *

><p>- Szczepan? Oooh chéri!<p>

- Stiles?

- Il ne s'appelle pas Stiles.

- Peu importe il a l'air d'être ailleurs.

Monsieur et madame Stilinski agitèrent leurs mains devant les yeux de leur fils mais il semblait absent. Claudia finit par aller chercher un gros dictionnaire et le fit tomber sur la table de la cuisine juste devant son fils qui sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

- Je… pardon j'étais ailleurs… vous vouliez me parler?

- Non, on voulait te donner quelque chose mon chéri. On ne t'avait rien offert pour ton acceptation à la haute école alors on est tombé sur quelque chose qui devrait te plaire et on s'est dit que c'était l'occasion.

Stiles regarda tour à tour son père et sa mère. Avec un sourire bienveillant le sheriff lui posa un emballage devant les yeux et prudemment l'ado l'ouvrit avant de se lever d'un bond et de pousser un cri de joie en sautillant dans la cuisine. Il se précipita sur ses parents pour les embrasser.

- Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime.

- Essaye-le au moins avant d'hurler comme ça.

- Vous l'avez payé une fortune j'en suis sûr. Vous êtes fous.

- Ta joie est quelque chose qui vaut bien plus cher à nos yeux Szczepan.

- Stiles maman!

- Tu peux encore insister longtemps mon chéri. Peut être que je t'appellerai par ton surnom sur mon lit de mort et encore. Bon essaye-le qu'on voit ce que ça donne.

Avec un énorme sourire sur le visage l'ado passa le sweat à capuche que ses parents venaient de lui offrir. Un beau sweat rayé orange et bleu avec le logo des Mets de New-York en grand sur le devant juste au dessus de la poche.

- Il est trop mortel! Trop beau, trop confortable. Je vais plus le quitter c'est certain.

Oui, c'est une petite folie qui leur avaient coutée chère, au sheriff et à sa femme mais la joie de leur fils le valait bien. Il rayonnait littéralement et ça réchauffait le cœur de sa mère. Stiles avait toujours été très expressif et ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Ça se voyait quand il aimait et aussi quand il n'aimait pas, et là en l'occurrence impossible de se tromper sur sa joie intense du moment et Claudia savait qu'il n'allait plus vouloir s'en séparer de ce sweat et qu'elle devrait lutter pour le laver et l'empêcher de dormir avec. L'ado laissa le sweat toute la soirée, peu importe si il avait un peu trop chaud il refusait de retirer son plus beau cadeau.

Pendant le film de début de soirée Stiles pensa à Derek. Purée il l'avait embrassé…enfin juste comme ça sur les lèvres mais quand même et surtout lui-même avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son ami. Pourquoi finalement? Il cherchait à faire quoi avec ce geste? A le prendre contre lui ou juste à le toucher ou à carrément à l'embrasser? Il se sentit rougir et ferma les yeux. Madame Stilinski ne rata rien du spectacle.

- ça va mon poussin?

L'ado rouvrit les yeux semblant réaliser tout à coup où il se trouvait.

- Ouai j'ai un peu chaud avec ce pull.

- Tu oses l'enlever il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais.

- Je sais maman. Il dure encore long ce film?

- Tu es fatigué?

- Non ça va c'est juste que le film me passionne pas c'est tout.

- Je te trouve un peu…différent ce soir. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Nan.

- Tu nous le dis hein si ça se passe mal à l'école ou avec tes amis.

- Oui maman.

L'ado soupira puis se leva, embrassa distraitement ses parents et partit dans sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte il vit la bouteille de soda sur le lit, son verre sur sa table de nuit et le verre de Derek par terre à côté de son pull.

- Mince il l'a oublié.

Stiles prit le pull et partit à la salle de bain trouver du linge sale, puis descendit avec son tas dans les mains et se dirigea à la buanderie. Claudia inquiétée par le bruit alla voir et surprit son fils à dix heures le soir en train de faire une machine.

- Tu fais quoi Szczepan?

- Je mets une machine. Répondit l'ado le plus naturellement du monde.

- Tu as quelque chose d'urgent à laver?

- Oui…enfin je veux dire non, c'est juste que j'ai vu le tas et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de le faire c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je mette le tout au séchoir après?

L'ado hocha la tête en quittant la buanderie.

- Je sortirai les affaires du séchoir demain matin moi-même.

- Si tu veux. Je persiste à dire que tu es étrange aujourd'hui quand même.

- Je suis juste fatigué ne t'en fais pas maman. Reprendre le rythme scolaire me pompe mon énergie, ça va revenir faut juste que je m'habitue. Dit-il en montant l'escalier.

Et l'ado entra dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit. Il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin en soufflant très fort. Il soupira et se releva pour se déshabiller. Il laissa tomber l'idée de dormir avec son sweat beaucoup trop chaud et le posa sur sa table de nuit pour l'enfiler directement demain matin.

* * *

><p>Est-ce que Laura avait raison? Est-ce que Derek n'assumait pas vraiment d'être gay? Il lui avait toujours semblé que oui mais en y réfléchissant bien jamais il n'avait fait de premier pas, jamais il ne s'était affiché ni chez lui ni ailleurs. Derek fulminait tout seul, sa sœur avait le don de créer le bordel dans son esprit et il détestait ça. Pour ça elle était vraiment casse-pieds et en plus elle tenait ça de Talia. Derek prit son téléphone et appela le seul numéro qui vaille la peine à cette heure-ci.<p>

- Allô?

- Papa salut c'est Derek.

- Pourquoi tu appelles sur mon numéro personnel du bureau?

- J'avais envie de te parler en privé.

- Oh… je t'écoute alors.

- Merci… je sais pas bien comment commencer…c'est un peu à cause de Laura en fait mais je me demandais si tu acceptais vraiment le fait que je sois gay?

- Pourquoi cette question maintenant?

- Je sais pas trop…Laura a dit des trucs qui me tournent dans la tête.

- J'accepte le fait que tu sois gay ou peut importe quoi d'ailleurs mais tu es vraiment gay? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant tu le dis oui mais rien ne nous l'a jamais montré, mais c'est drôle que tu me téléphones aujourd'hui parce que j'y pensais hier à ça tu vois. Enfin pas directement à ce sujet mais je pensais à vos vies à Laura, toi et Cora. Tu devrais passer me voir au manoir.

- Je suis venu samedi avec Laura.

- Oui je sais j'étais là je disais juste toi et moi. Ou alors passe demain après le boulot à la distillerie en plus j'ai un truc à te faire goûter.

- ça marche alors on se voit demain. Bonne nuit papa, embrasses maman pour moi s'il te plaît.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Un bisou de plus avec ta mère c'est toujours un plaisir.

- Papa! S'indigna Derek en souriant.

- Bonne nuit Derek.

Derek soupira et reposa le téléphone. Laura avait prit décidément certains côtés de son père, impossible de le nier. Est-ce que tout le monde dans la famille se demandait si vraiment Derek était gay? Si Laura et son père se posait la question les autres sûrement aussi. Enfin non ils ne se posaient pas la question en fait ils s'étonnaient juste de ne jamais avoir eu de preuves. Le jeune homme repensa à Stiles. Il l'avait embrassé, mon dieu! Mais quelle mauvaise idée, et maintenant alors? Il se rendit compte en repensant aux mains de Stiles sur sa peau qu'il avait oublié son pull chez lui. Mince, tant pis, il lui en parlera demain. Quel con il avait prit rendez-vous demain avec Laura et avec son père en même temps. Il décida que décommander Laura serait moins grave, et sa sœur n'y vit aucun inconvénient, elle irait seule faire les courses, si Derek avait besoin de voir son père il ne fallait pas qu'il loupe cette occasion. Le père et le fils s'appréciaient énormément mais Deucalion avait peu de temps à consacrer à ses enfants depuis quelques années alors Laura se devait de ne pas ficher en l'air ce potentiel moment père/fils.


	8. Chapter 7

Stiles toujours allongé sur son lit prit son ordinateur sur son coussin et l'alluma pour discuter avec Scott à qui il venait d'envoyer un message.

- Yo mec, ça va? Demanda son pote en lui souriant.

- ça peut aller. Dis vendredi une soirée pizza chez des nouveaux amis à moi ça te tente?

- ça peut être sympa, c'est où?

- Dans le loft d'un ami de 22 ans. Il y aura sa grande sœur, deux de ses collègues de travail du même âge et je vais demander à un gars que j'ai rencontré ce matin en classe si il veut aussi venir. Il s'appelle Kevin.

- Et ton ami chez qui on va il s'appelle comment?

- Derek. Souffla Stiles du bout des lèvres si bien que Scott faillit ne pas entendre.

- Je demande à ma mère demain.

Stiles se leva d'un bond de son lit.

- J'ai oublié de demander à mes parents quel imbécile. Tu restes, tu pars?

- Je vais aller me coucher et vu l'heure et tes cours demain tu devrais faire pareil.

- On se parle demain mec.

Et Stiles quitta la chambre doucement. Il eut à peine passé la porte qu'il entendit les voix de ses parents parler de lui. Il descendit à pas de loup l'escalier et s'arrêta avant l'ouverture du salon pour tendre l'oreille.

- Je sais pas John, je l'ai trouvé bizarre aujourd'hui et cette histoire de linge à laver c'est encore plus étrange.

- Il a peut être ramené une fille après l'école et… enfin tu vois quoi et il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque.

- Si ce n'est que ça pourquoi ne pas le dire? On ne lui a jamais rien dit. Ce serait pas sa première fille. Il a déjà couché on n'est pas bête, on le sait, il ne l'a jamais caché, là c'est autre chose à mon avis. Soit il a eu quelque chose à l'école ou alors en rentrant. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça et ne pas savoir.

- Il devient un adulte gentiment on ne saura plus tout de sa vie tu sais, pas d'autres choix que s'y faire. C'est un bon garçon j'ai confiance en lui.

- Et si il nous cachait quelque chose de grave comme une fille enceinte ou qu'il prend des drogues.

- On parle de Sti…de Szczepan là quand même Claudia, c'est pas son genre.

- Y a sûrement d'autres parents qui ont dit c'est pas le genre de notre gosse et finalement c'était quand même ça et les gamins sont plus là aujourd'hui.

- Déstresse ma chérie. Notre fils va très bien et quelque part il est temps qu'il ait quelques petits secrets, c'est normal. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose et non pas d'être mal ou triste ou réellement stressé. Les émotions sont amplifiées chez lui tu le sais bien.

Stiles entendit sa mère se lever mais il n'eut pas le temps de remonter, il se fit surprendre sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier.

- Szczepan qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je … j'avais une question à vous poser. Je voulais pas vous déranger désolé.

Le sheriff apparut lui aussi dans le couloir,

- Tu n'étais pas au lit toi? Vas te coucher.

- J'avais une question en fait… vendredi j'ose aller à une soirée pizza chez un nouvel ami avec Scott?

- Mélissa est d'accord?

- Il demandera demain mais je pense que oui.

- Si Scott vient avec toi c'est d'accord. On en reparle demain. Vas te coucher mon amour s'il te plaît. Je vais mettre ton linge au séchoir, tu pourras le récupérer demain matin.

- Merci maman…et je n'ai pas mis de fille enceinte et je ne prends pas de drogue, en dehors de l'Adderall en tout cas.

- Je sais Szczepan. Je sais… merci dors bien.

L'ado remonta dans sa chambre et Claudia alla mettre le linge au séchoir. Elle ne vit rien de suspect dans le tas de linge et soupira de contentement. Peut être que son fils voulait juste laver un habit qu'il aimait bien pour le mettre demain. Elle partie se coucher avec le sourire.

* * *

><p>Derek ne dormait pas, comment aurait-il pu après avoir embrassé Stiles, dans sa chambre, sur son lit et en sachant qu'il le revoyait demain. Ce jeune homme terriblement souriant, terriblement énergique qui l'avait fait craquer au point qu'il ait besoin de le voir, d'être auprès de lui. Il repensa à ses mains sur ses hanches et un doux frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Peut être qu'il devrait tenter quelque chose avec ce jeune, après tout il ne l'avait pas repoussé et ses gestes et ses paroles avaient été plus que troublantes et ambiguës. Peut être qu'il pourrait y aller gentiment. Lui offrir quelque chose, l'emmener quelque part ou au cinéma. Mouais c'était peut être une bonne idée. Et éviter au maximum ce regard de miel qui lui donnait envie de plaquer le jeune homme quelque part et de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Si Derek avait pensé avoir déjà été amoureux avant, Stiles remettait en question tout ça en moins de 3 jours, fallait quand même être très doué. C'est avec de douces images plein la tête que Derek finit par s'endormir en souriant.<p>

Le réveil fût moins agréable parce qu'il était en plein rêve plutôt chaud et maugréa contre son stupide réveil puis contre son stupide corps qui désirait l'adolescent plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il prit une bonne douche mais ça ne suffit pas à chasser ses pensées légèrement obscènes de sa tête. Finalement il tenta de penser à autre chose et prit le 4x4 pour aujourd'hui. Il ne ramènerait pas Stiles vu qu'il devait aller à la distillerie voir son père, ce qui était une bonne idée. Sur le parking de son boulot il resta un moment à respirer en attendant l'heure du travail parce qu'il était arrivé bien en avance et pendant ce temps un autre problème refit surface. Il tapa son front contre son volant se maudissant d'être aussi ridicule, aussi épris, aussi ridiculement épris. Pour finir il jeta un œil au parking autour de lui… pas âme qui vive, tant mieux. Il défit son jeans légèrement mal à l'aise en regardant de tous côtés si quelqu'un venait. Il sortit son érection douloureuse et la prit dans sa main en imaginant celle de Stiles le caressant avec amour et envie.

Au travail Derek tenta de paraître le plus naturel possible mais il avait le sentiment que tout le monde pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait fait juste avant, à quoi il s'était laissé aller. Jonas remarqua son air tendu.

- Bon tu vas me dire qui tu as tué et enterré dans un coin sombre?

- Personne. Je… non oublie je vais pas te le dire.

- ça concerne Stiles?

- Non! Répondit Derek bien trop vite pour sa crédibilité.

- Donc ça concerne Stiles. T'as foutu quoi?

- Des conneries encore.

- Encore?

- On en parle plus tard ou carrément jamais en fait c'est même mieux.

- Comme tu le sens.

Et Jonas se remit à son travail sans plus prêter attention à Derek.

* * *

><p>Claudia Stilinski ne passa pas une superbe nuit et elle fût levée tôt à attendre à la cuisine que son fils vienne déjeuner avec elle. Elle finit par céder à la tentation d'aller vider le séchoir elle-même. Son hyperactivité n'ayant pas disparue avec l'âge elle avait besoin de s'occuper. Elle mit donc tout le linge dans un panier et s'appliqua à tout plier sur la table du salon. Rien de passionnant. Des caleçons, des t-shirts, des pulls, un pull gris n'appartenant pas à Szczepan ni à John… comment ça un pull gris? Claudia le prit et le détailla. La taille ne correspondait ni à celle de son mari ni à celle de son fils. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce pull ici et surtout jamais ce style de pull qui paraissait être fait pour coller au corps d'un homme parfait. Elle soupira et le plia en le mettant sur la table bien en évidence. Elle entendit le réveil de son fils sonner, un gros ''boum'', signe que son fils était encore tombé du lit, puis un ado courir, des portes s'ouvrir et se fermer, enfin des pas dévalant l'escalier et la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrir, son fils grommeler quelque chose et enfin elle le vit apparaître au salon légèrement inquiet.<p>

- Tu as sortis le linge du séchoir?

- Oui. Pourquoi? Tu cherches quelque chose peut être?

- Oui…enfin non, si…

Et Stiles vit le pull plié. Il se précipita dessus et le fourra dans son sac sans prendre de précaution. Sa mère le regarda faire et le suivit à la cuisine.

- Un problème avec ce pull?

- Non je dois juste le rendre à quelqu'un c'est tout.

- à qui?

- Un ami. Il… avait renversé quelque chose dessus. J'ai proposé de laver et…bref tu es en train de te dire que je te raconte des salades hein?

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à ne pas y penser oui. Szczepan tu es vraiment étrange depuis hier.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien…c'est juste… pas important c'est tout. Pour ma soirée alors?

- Je t'ai dis oui, tu me rediras juste si Scott y va aussi et tu me diras quand même chez qui tu vas ça m'intéresse un minimum. Pour le moment va prendre ton bus.

L'ado partit en criant:

- Je t'aime maman à ce soir.

Claudia ne prit pas la peine de répondre et soupira en faisant la moue. Elle termina son café et monta à l'étage faire le lit de son fils et s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte les yeux grand ouverts. Le lit était fait…vraiment son fils était étrange en ce moment. Elle avisa la bouteille de soda à moitié vide posée par terre et grommela. Combien de fois elle lui avait dit de ne pas prendre les bouteilles dans sa chambre, des milliers sûrement et puis elle fût surprise de voir 2 verres sur la table de nuit. Szczepan avait invité quelqu'un hier en rentrant de l'école et ne l'avait pas dit. Pourquoi? Elle se pencha pour récupérer la bouteille de soda et vit des tâches sur le tapis. Des tâches de soda et tous les éléments se mirent en place dans sa tête. Szczepan avait invité quelqu'un dans sa chambre, il avait bu du soda et ce quelqu'un en avait renversé sur lui mais surtout le quelqu'un en question était sans aucun doute le propriétaire du pull gris… alors pourquoi son fils n'avait pas juste dit la vérité? Claudia fût quand même soulagée que son fils ne lui ai pas menti.

Derek se concentrait sur son travail quand il entendit le bus dans la rue et il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête et dans les derniers sortants du véhicule il vit Stiles qui faillit se casser la figure et Derek pouffa. Il le regarda juste, en évitant de lui faire quelconque signe et se remit à travailler une fois l'ado disparu de son champ de vison.

- Tu sais que ça se voit que tu le regardes?

- Je sais.

- Non parce qu'un jour les autres vont peut être remarqué aussi. Bon alors tu as fait quoi hier?

- Je l'ai raccompagné chez lui et il m'a invité à boire un verre de soda.

Jonas attendit la suite qui ne vint pas.

- Mais encore?

- Je l'ai embrassé.

- Super!

- Mais non pas super, idiot. Justement non.

- Ok pas super alors.

- Je t'explique. Il m'attendait devant ma voiture et je sais pas il y a eu un moment bizarre entre lui et moi et il a finit par dire qu'il n'est pas gay et je l'ai raccompagné et devant chez lui il me demande si moi je le suis et j'ai dis oui et il m'a invité chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il s'est changé devant moi et je sais pas bien ce qui c'est passé je crois qu'on a légèrement flirter et mes lèvres se sont retrouvées sur les siennes et puis j'ai renversé du soda sur mon pull, il ma prêté un t-shirt et là je remarque que j'ai jamais autant parler.

- Je continue de trouver ça super.

* * *

><p>Derek soupira et se remit à travailler sans plus se prendre la tête avant la pause. Il retrouva l'adolescent devant le talus mais il n'était pas seul et le plus vieux se dit que c'était peut être pas si mal.<p>

Stiles une fois dans la classe s'assit à sa place et sortit ses affaires en effleurant du bout des doigts le pull de Derek.

- Salut Stiles.

Stiles leva la tête et vit son nouvel ami Kevin qui demanda d'un geste de la tête si la place était libre. L'ado lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- ça va? De retour en classe?

- Mmmh j'ai quand même été viré mais c'était en guise d'avertissement. Tu manges où à midi toi?

- Aujourd'hui je vais acheter un truc et manger dehors parce que…ouais juste parce que j'aime pas ce que la cantine propose en fait. Gratin de brocolis je vais m'en passer pour mon plus grand bien être.

Stiles se mit à rire au moment où le prof entra et le fusilla du regard.

- Pardon Monsieur!

A l'heure de la pause Stiles prit son sac avec lui.

- Tu t'en vas?

- Non je vais dehors vers le talus j'ai quelque chose à donner à quelqu'un. Tu veux venir avec moi?

- Pourquoi pas du moment que je peux fumer je vais partout.

Ils sortirent ensemble dans la cour, Kévin sortit une clope, en proposa une à Stiles qui déclina et ils restèrent là sous le soleil.

Stiles sentit Derek arriver avant que celui-ci soit derrière lui et il se retourna avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Derek.

- Hey. Je pourrai pas te ramener cet après-midi, je passe voir mon père à son boulot. Désolé.

- Aucun souci ne t'en fait pas. Et pour demain je vais prendre ma jeep parce qu'il faut que je rentre avant de venir chez toi et je vais aussi aller chercher Scott et…

L'ado se tourna vers le jeune en train de fumer.

- Kévin ça te dis de venir à une soirée pizza demain soir chez mon ami Derek?

- Heu… éventuellement.

- Je prends avec moi mon meilleur pote de notre âge qui habite tout près de chez moi, Scott McCall.

- Ben ouais. Au fait salut Derek enchanté.

- Enchanté!

- C'est où la fête?

- Chez moi, dans mon loft dans la zone industrielle et il y aura ma grande sœur et deux collègues à moi.

- Super. Merci de l'invitation.

- Pas de quoi.

- Bon eh j'ai un truc à faire je vous laisse. On se voit en cours Stiles.

Kévin partit avec un signe de la main et Stiles répondit discrètement. Il regarda Derek qui évitait fortement de le regarder lui.

- Tu évites de me regarder?

- Nan.

- C'est à cause de hier?

- Je suis désolé. Ça n'aurait pas dû se produire quand on était sur ton lit.

- Le reste non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis aussi fautif que toi oh…

Stiles posa brutalement son sac par terre et s'accroupit pour l'ouvrir et tendit à Derek son pull.

- Je l'ai lavé et séché. Il était resté par terre plein de soda.

- Merci tu n'aurais pas dû. J'ai mis ton t-shirt à laver. Je te le donnerai demain soir.

- D'accords… je vais aller en cours on se voit à midi. Je vais acheter à manger à la supérette pour manger dehors avec Kévin alors si tu veux ben tu peux te joindre à nous.

- J'y penserai.

L'ado fit un sourire et commença à repartir puis il se retourne et lança:

- ça me ferait plaisir, j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi!

Et puis il courut dans son école.

* * *

><p>Derek resta figé quelques instants. ''Besoin de passer du temps avec toi''… l'ado avait dû se tromper. Il soupira et rentra travailler. Il s'assit à sa place et vit Isaac assit à la place de Jonas.<p>

- Tiens j'ai changé de voisin?

- C'est dérangeant?

- Du tout non.

- On peut causer aussi un peu toi et moi non. Tu passes ton temps avec Jonas ou avec Stiles.

- C'est probable oui.

- Surtout avec Stiles en fait et je me disais que c'est un peu étrange non? Tu ne parles pas aux jeunes de ton âge mais à ce gosse oui.

- ça c'est fait comme ça que veux-tu? On a des choses en commun et on s'entend bien.

- Tu sais que c'est le fils du sheriff et le faire monter dans ta belle voiture de luxe après l'avoir dévoré du regard sur un parking ça peut être dangereux. C'est dans ton intérêt que je dis ça hein.

- Tu es toujours comme ça ou c'est juste une façade?

- Comme ça comment?

- à te mêler de tout ce qui ne te regarde pas?

- Tu sais qu'au début Jonas t'a causé juste parce qu'il t'a trouvé hyper sexy et qu'il avait envie de te mettre dans son lit.

- Et toi non?

- Tu te fous de moi là?

- Nan.

- Il a proposé une fois qu'on couche ensemble mais les mecs c'est pas mon truc.

- Tant mieux pour toi alors. Je vois pas bien pourquoi tu me dis ça mais je t'écoute quand même.

- ça va Isaac lâche-le maintenant et rends moi ma place.

Derek se retourna sur Jonas, debout derrière lui, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Isaac se leva et partit en grognant contre Jonas. Ce dernier s'assit en soupirant.

- Il est parfois gonflant Isaac et je suis pas venu te parler pour te mettre dans mon lit mais je reconnais que je t'ai trouvé de suite méga sexy.

- En même temps si je t'ai parlé au début c'est parce que tu me plaisais bien alors entre nous on est quitte.

- Toi vraiment je t'aime bien

A la pause de midi Derek retrouva Stiles et Kévin devant l'atelier et partit avec eux. Il était content d'échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante de la cantine. Ils s'assirent les trois sur le banc en face de la supérette.

- Stiles m'a un peu parlé de toi.

- Ah bon?

- Ben ouais je vais devoir dire à ma mère chez qui je vais manger demain soir alors j'avais besoin de quelques infos quand même. Tu es le fils Hale?

- Mouais.

- Je connais la distillerie de ton père alors. Ma demi-sœur y travaille dans la livraison.

- Je t'avoue ne pas connaître les employés de mon père.

- Elle s'appelle Eva si jamais. Et sinon tes collègues de boulot c'est qui?

- Jonas et Isaac mais pas sûr que tu les connaissent.

- Non mais j'apprendrai. Je connais pas non plus le pote de Stiles mais ça me réjouit déjà de le rencontrer.

- Ok.

* * *

><p>Stiles écoutait ses amis discuter. Enfin Kévin menait la conversation et Derek répondait. Il était content de ne pas être seul avec Derek après ce qu'il lui avait dit en le quittant après la pause matinale. Vraiment il devait apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler ça lui éviterait bien des soucis et des prises de têtes. Peut être que Derek n'avait pas entendu qui sait… non c'était impossible il avait forcément entendu. En revenant vers leur école après leur déjeuner sur le banc, Kévin laissa les deux hommes devant l'atelier de Derek pour aller fumer plus loin et Stiles se sentit très mal à l'aise.<p>

- Je vais aussi y aller tu sais… j'ai cours dans l'amphi et je sais pas où c'est, je dois récupérer mon plan dans mes affaires et je enfin on se voit demain quoi parce que comme je finis après toi et que je prends le bus ben je… bref quoi on se voit demain…

Stiles voulut partir en courant mais fût retenu par la main puissante de Derek sur son bras et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Derek… peut être que tu devrais me lâcher. C'est trop bizarre depuis qu'on se côtoie… bien trop bizarre.

- ça te fait peur?

- Un peu mais… je sais pas trop. C'est trop confus…trop étrange… trop… lâche-moi s'il te plaît Derek.

Derek lâcha le bras de Stiles mais l'ado resta planté là à regarder son ami. Le plus âgé jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et d'un coup prit la main de Stiles et t'entraîna derrière le bâtiment à l'abri des regards. Ils se placèrent derrière un gros arbre.

- Je trouve aussi que c'est bizarre Stiles. Je suis désolé. Peut être qu'on ne devrait plus se voir du tout.

- Derek… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier?

- Je sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

- Je…

Derek prit Stiles par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- En vrai, tu me plais Stiles… j'ai mentis hier et je suis désolé et je sais pas… tu as dix-sept ans et je ne devrais même pas traîner avec toi et je…

Sans crier gare Stiles attira Derek à lui en le tirant par son bleu de travail et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Derek voulut décrocher mais il se laissa faire et participa très vite. La cloche de l'école de Stiles sonna mais ni Derek ni Stiles n'y prêtèrent attention et puis soudain le portable de Derek vibra dans sa poche et il rompit le baiser.

- Je suis désolé… tu dois aller en cours. Vas en cours Stiles.

- Tu vas plus me parler c'est ça?

- Vas en cours par pitié.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est là que tu dois être et pas dans mes bras Stiles. Tu n'es pas prêt à assumer ça et moi non plus.

- Surtout toi tu n'es pas prêt on dirait?

- Peut être, je ne nie pas… Stiles je ne dois pas faire ça tu le sais… on se connaît depuis 3 jours Stiles, tu ne sais rien de moi. Je pourrai être dangereux.

- Laisse-moi juger de ça moi-même Derek… Je dois y aller on se voit demain soir chez toi.

Derek hocha simplement la tête et se mordit les lèvres en regardant Stiles courir, puis entrer dans son école… à quel moment il allait arrêter d'enchaîner les conneries. Stiles courut pour se vider l'esprit. Il avait embrassé Derek, c'est lui qui l'avait attiré, pourquoi? Il n'avait jamais regardé un garçon, jamais alors pourquoi Derek, pourquoi maintenant? Ce mec l'attirait c'était certain bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer et bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'assumer à 17 ans.

* * *

><p>Derek ne revit pas Stiles de la journée et c'était tant mieux. A la sortie du travail il partit directement à sa voiture avant que l'ado finisse les cours et démarra à toute vitesse pour se rendre au sud de la ville, là où son père avait sa distillerie.<p>

La famille de Deucalion avait toujours possédé et travaillé à la distillerie et Deucalion avait repris le flambeau à 18 ans à la mort de son père et il avait faillit couler et puis un jour il avait croisé la route de Talia Hale et ça avait été le coup de foudre des deux côtés. Ils s'étaient mariés très vite et Deucalion avait prit le nom de famille de sa femme parce qu'un Hale doit rester un Hale et ça ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Et Laura était née, puis Derek et enfin Cora. La distillerie avait été renommée, elle s'appelait désormais ''Alpha-Hale'' et l'affaire marchait très bien. Deucalion en était fier et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un seul centime de la fortune de Talia, le nom avait amplement suffit à remonter l'affaire et la qualité avait fait le reste.

Quand Derek arriva à la distillerie son père était dehors avec un employé à trier des pommes.

- Hey Derek!

- Papa. Bonjour. Dit Derek à l'intention de l'employé.

- Bonjour Monsieur Hale.

Deucalion vint vers son fils et lui mit une pomme entre les dents.

- Tiens ça ferra du bien à ton teint. Tu nous aide avec ce cageot et après je te montre notre nouvelle production.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et en 10 minutes ils eurent finis. Deucalion salua et remercia son employé et entraîna son fils à l'intérieur.


	9. Chapter 8

- Cora vient de fêter ses 18 ans et je voulais lui faire la surprise.

Deucalion tendit à son fils une bouteille avec une fleur violette sur l'étiquette.

- Un petit mélange de pomme avec un petit arrière-goût de lavande.

- La cuvée Cora Hale?

- Ouais et j'en suis plutôt content je dois dire.

- Je peux goûter pour donner mon avis?

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai fais venir ici mon fils. Tiens asseye-toi.

Deucalion ouvrit la bouteille et versa deux petits verres. Il s'assit face à son fils, trinqua avec lui et goûta l'alcool, suivit par Derek.

- C'est…surprenant on va dire. Annonça Derek avec un air de dégoût

- C'est pas bon?

- Si… mais la lavande j'ai du mal…c'est trop parfumé.

- J'avais bien aimé ta cuvée à toi. Un mélange poire-caramel c'était une tuerie.

- C'est vrai! Celle de Laura était sympa aussi.

- Arrêtes, non quelle horreur! Cerise-rose on ne pouvait pas faire pire je pense. Sinon alors tu voulais parler?

- Mmmh j'étais venu pour ça oui.

- Je t'écoute Derek.

- En fait c'était par rapport à mon homosexualité papa. Je sais que tu l'as bien pris et tout et je t'en remercie mais je me demandais surtout si tu penses que j'ai pas l'air d'assumer moi-même?

- Eh bien on en a un peu parlé au téléphone et je dois avouer que je me suis souvent posé la question. ça fait des années que tu nous l'as dit et au fond… tu n'as jamais ramené personne, jamais parlé d'un garçon…il y a même je crois certaines personnes qui ne le savent pas et je pense à ton oncle en disant ça.

- Laura t'a dit?

- Oui tu connais ta sœur, un peu d'alcool et elle parle et ne sait plus s'arrêter.

- Des fois elle est casse-pieds. Mais bon je l'adore.

- ça on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Laura et toi vous avez été crochés ensemble depuis ta naissance. Parfois Cora a de la peine à se trouver une place entre vous deux.

- En même temps Cora ne me parle plus.

- Oui je sais et c'est bien dommage mais ça lui passera, c'est l'âge, la rébellion, les amis qui disent des choses. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais je pense que ça ne l'est pas non plus pour elle, tu sais même si elle fait l'indomptable et la forte tête sans cœur, elle est sûrement blessée par tout ça tiraillée entre ses amis qui forme son clan et toi, son frère.

- Mmmh, il faudrait peut être que je lui parle en fait. Dis papa, le jour où je fréquente vraiment quelqu'un ça risque pas de vous gêner les remarques, les idées toutes faites des gens, les questions?

- Tu me demande ça à moi qui n'étais qu'un pauvre jeune garçon paumé et qui a eu la chance d'épouser Talia Hale. Y en a beaucoup qui ont jasé tu sais. On a entendu de tout, alors non Derek ça na va pas nous atteindre. Tu as des choses à me dire? Demanda Deucalion avec un sourire.

- Pas vraiment non. Enfin, y a quelqu'un qui me plaît beaucoup mais c'est un peu compliqué.

- Allons bon!

- Non mais là c'est vraiment compliqué papa. Il a dix-sept ans.

- C'est pas si grave ou bien?

- Ben… si quand même à vrai dire.

- Tu sais quel âge a le nouveau copain de Cora?

- Non.

- Vingt-cinq ans à la fin du mois et on ne porte même pas plainte. Et le premier petit ami de Laura avait 5 ans de plus qu'elle et elle avait 15 ans, alors bon moi personnellement l'âge tu sais c'est surfait comme notion. Si Talia n'était pas ta mère tu lui donnerais quel âge?

- Au moins 10 ans de moins que son âge réel.

- Tu vois et pourtant on sait que dans notre couple c'est elle la plus âgée. Tu veux m'en parler un peu plus?

- Ouai… il est à l'école d'informatique en face d'où je travaille et jusqu'à maintenant c'est un peu ambigu entre nous on va dire.

- Oh y a déjà du ambigu et du entre nous c'est pas mal moi je dis. Tu es amoureux?

- Je crois que oui. Mais bon je le connais que depuis 3 jours alors je sais pas si on peu parler d'amour.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère à la seconde où je l'ai vu Derek et j'ai su que je l'aimerais toute ma vie entière dès que j'ai parlé avec elle. Pour pas mal de choses on se ressemble beaucoup tu sais, même si tu as le visage de ta mère.

- Merci papa pour la discussion. Je vais rentrer. Tu embrasse maman pour moi et tu lui dis que je l'aime.

Les deux Hale se levèrent. Le plus vieux tapa sur l'épaule du jeune et ce dernier remonta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Stiles avait attendu l'heure du bus dans l'école pour deux raisons. Il faisait trop chaud dehors et il ne voulait pas voir Derek. Une fois chez lui l'ado voulu se précipiter dans sa chambre mais sa mère l'appela à la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer des cookies et avait un peu de farine dans les cheveux. Stiles la trouvait absolument magnifique sa maman.<p>

-Tu fais des cookies?

- Oui. Tu veux goûter la pâte?

Stiles vint plonger son doigt dans le bol et le lécha en fermant les yeux.

- Tu pouvais prendre une cuillère quand même. Alors ton avis?

- Tout simplement délicieux maman. Tu t'ennuyais?

- Oui complètement. Ton père rentrera tard ce soir. Et au fait Mélissa à téléphonée, elle autorise son crétin de fils à venir avec toi à la soirée à une seule condition non négociable.

- C'est quoi?

- Tu conduis! Scott à plier la voiture contre un pilonne ce matin.

- Merde…

- Rassure-toi tout va bien, c'est juste qu'il est nul pour sortir d'un parking en marche arrière.

- Ok. Je vais monter me changer.

- Tu redescends après s'il te plait j'aimerais te parler.

- Ok, je reviens j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

Stiles monta à l'étage, passa un t-shirt et un short, prit son médicament et revint à la cuisine vers sa mère.

- Assieds-toi Szczepan.

L'ado obéit sans broncher.

- J'aimerais juste savoir qui est venu à la maison hier après-midi mon chéri et pourquoi tu le caches?

- Je… un ami…enfin celui du pull de ce matin et je…

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qui c'est?

- C'est…euh je pense pas que tu le connais…enfin je vous en ai parlé, c'est Derek qui est venu parce qu'il m'a raccompagné en voiture et je l'ai invité et j'ai pas pensé que c'était important.

- Excuse-moi mais j'aime bien savoir qui vient chez moi surtout quand ton père et moi on n'est pas là. Tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce Derek?

Stiles rougit fortement et toussa pour se donner une contenance.

- C'est… il a vingt-deux et il travaille en face de mon école. Il est sympa et il m'a ramené le premier soir en voiture et hier aussi et voilà et c'est tout.

- D'accords. Je préfère quand tu es honnête tu le sais. D'autant que là il y a apparemment rien de spécial à cacher.

- C'est chez lui qu'on va demain soir. Dans son loft. Il habite dans la zone industrielle.

- Oh… du coup si tu vas là-bas j'aimerais aussi savoir son nom de famille et si il a un numéro pour le joindre.

- Bien sûr maman.

Stiles prit un papier et un crayon et écrivit le nom et le prénom de Derek et le tendit à sa mère.

- Je demanderai son numéro demain, je ne l'ai pas.

- Oh, mais ce Derek c'est le fils Hale du manoir?

- Ouais.

- Alors j'ai pas besoin de son numéro je connais bien sa mère. Tu te souviens de Talia Hale?

- Heu…non.

- Elle venait faire des visites le mercredi après-midi à l'hôpital. On a sympathisé quand j'étais malade et c'est avec elle que je fais les visites depuis des années alors je la connais très bien. Talia est une femme exceptionnelle et d'après ce qu'on entend ses trois enfants aussi. Tu n'avais pas rencontré une Hale à la soirée de Lydia Martin?

- Si, 2 même. L'une est la sœur de Derek, l'autre sa cousine.

- Tu as des devoirs?

- Ouais.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

- Nan.

- Alors zou file.

L'ado fit un sourire à sa mère et disparu à toute vitesse.

Une fois dans sa chambre il se prépara pour faire ses devoirs et alluma son ordi pour causer à Scott.

- Hey mec je peux venir à ta soirée. Annonça Scott tout content.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu dois conduire.

- Je sais aussi.

- J'ai eu un petit accident avec la voiture de ma mère ce ma…

- Je sais Scott. Ma mère m'a dit. T'es vraiment un idiot.

- Je sais et j'ai aucune excuse en plus. Je sais pas bien ce que j'ai foutu. Mal calculé la distance.

- Pardon hein mais je suis obligé de me marrer.

- Trêve de rigolade Stiles, samedi y a un film au ciné.

- Je t'écoute hein t'en fais pas même si je regarde mes devoirs.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller le voir? C'est le dernier Tranformers.

- Quelle heure?

- 14 heures?

- Tu seras debout déjà?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais vraiment un mec marrant?

- Des tas de fois ouais. Non sérieusement si il me reste de l'argent sur la semaine je viens avec toi.

- Faut apporter quelque chose demain soir chez ton Derek?

Stiles se raidit et frissonna.

- Nan, et c'est pas mon Derek au cas où. C'est un ami.

- Tu me remplaces déjà?

- Mais non voyons je pratique la théorie des nouvelles amitiés pour pouvoir supporter notre séparation.

Scott éclata de rire, Stiles releva la tête puis rit à son tour.

* * *

><p>Au manoir Hale Deucalion venait de rentrer. Il embrassa sa femme assise au salon en train de faire du crochet et s'assit dans un fauteuil en regardant le courrier.<p>

- Derek est passé te voir?

- Oui et je lui ai fait goûter la cuvée de la cadette.

- Il a aimé?

- Pas vraiment.

- ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il va bien?

- Ouais quelques petits soucis de cœur.

Talia leva la tête de son ouvrage et regarda son mari avec des yeux ronds.

- Des soucis de cœur? Derek?

- Tout arrive dans la vie.

- Oui à 22 ans c'est un peu le moment et donc?

- Il sait pas trop où il en est. Il est intéressé par quelqu'un mais apparemment l'âge lui pose problème.

- Plus vieux?

- Plus jeune!

- Oh… combien?

- Dix-sept ans c'est pas la fin du monde quoi.

- Il faut qu'il se décide un jour quand même. Mais bref parlons d'autre chose. Le mariage de mon frère on y va ou pas? Derek a dit qu'il allait y aller, Cora n'a pas envie mais juste parce qu'elle sent que ça ne l'amusera pas et Laura hésite encore. Moi je sais ce que j'en pense mais toi?

- C'est ton frère Talia, c'est un événement important, de mon point de vue tu devrais être présente. Maintenant la situation est tendue et si on y va pour que ça fasse des histoires autant qu'on reste ici chez nous. Mais il a fait l'effort d'envoyer une carte donc moi j'irais.

- Malia m'a dit qu'elle irait mais pas sa mère.

- ça je comprends. La mère de Malia n'a rien à faire là. c'est un peu déplacé de la part de Peter de l'avoir invité. On devrait parler de tout ça tous ensembles. Dimanche autour d'un bon petit déjeuner et on pourrait du coup donner sa cuvée à Cora.

- C'est pas bête. J'écrirai à nos deux grands et à Malia plus tard.

- Tu fais quoi exactement Talia?

- Des chaussons pour bébé… peut être qu'un jour ils serviront. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour m'occuper, j'avais dans l'idée de faire des bonnets pour nous mais pour le moment je ne sais faire que ça.

Deucalion posa ses papiers et vint enserrer sa femme par les épaules.

- Hey! Ils auront des enfants un jour ne t'en fais pas.

- Je sais…merci.

- Ton fils m'a dit de te faire un bisou et de te dire qu'il t'aime.

Le visage de Talia s'illumina, elle se leva, laissa son crochet en plan sur le canapé et partie à la cuisine suivi par son mari.

* * *

><p>Quand Derek arriva devant chez lui il vit la voiture rouge de sa sœur et trouva cette dernière devant la porte du loft avec des sacs de provisions à ses pieds.<p>

- Il faut que je te fasse faire une clé ma jolie.

- Ce serait pratique en effet. Bon en même temps je viens d'arriver donc te bile pas. C'est allé avec papa?

- Moui très bien. Il m'a apprit qu'une certaine pipelette que je connais bien lui a révélé que je n'ai jamais dis à Peter que j'aime les garçons. Dit Derek en ramassant les sacs de sa sœur et les emmenant à la cuisine.

- Une pipelette tu dis? Non j'vois pas du tout de qui tu pourrais bien parler.

- Tu m'en diras tant!

- Bon oui je suis désolé… j'avais bu un peu d'alcool et ça m'a échappé dans la conversation. Mais c'est pas grave quand même si?

- Non, à vrai dire je m'en fiche Laura. Mais apprends à tenir ta langue parfois.

- J'y penserai. Au fait je vais au mariage de Peter.

- Super. Je serai pas tout seul comme ça.

- Si les parents ne viennent pas je prends Malia en voiture. Tu y vas seul toi?

- Avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille sérieusement?

- Ben je sais pas… au pire on fait voiture commune?

- ça va jouer je préfère y aller seul. Si Malia vient, Cora va sûrement venir aussi pour être là pour elle alors trois nanas en voiture avec moi, comment te dire ça gentiment…

- Cherche pas j'ai compris. Remarque on parlera de garçons.

- Raison de plus pour refuser. Je ne suis pas une midinette.

- Dis j'ose prendre une douche?

- Tu n'as pas un appartement avec une salle de bain?

- Nan je vis dans de lugubres cavernes cachées tout au fond des bois.

- Vas te laver!

Derek jeta un cornet sur sa sœur qui partie en riant.

Quand il eut fini de ranger les courses il voulut aller se changer dans sa chambre et passa devant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte.

- Hey Derek viens voir!

Derek hésita puis finit par passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Quo…Merde Laura tu aurais pu t'habiller!

- Justement je voulais voir avec toi si tu peux me prêter une robe?

- Je ne répondrai même pas à ça et si tu veux quelque chose tu vas voir dans mon armoire ou dans le séchoir. Tu vas pas me dire que traverser le loft à poil va te gêner.

Laura rit en sortant de la salle de bain et passa devant son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre et vint à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre son frère qui servait deux verres de vin sur la table.

- Tu es trop sexy comme ça ma Laura.

Il détailla sa sœur vêtue d'un t-shirt gris beaucoup trop large aux épaules et un poil trop long et d'un bermuda qui faisait presque 3/4.

- Je sais mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle s'assit à la table et trinqua avec son frère.

- Merci pour les courses.

- Ce fût un plaisir et puis quelque part c'était mieux sans toi parce te connaissant tu aurais râlé. Dis mon frérot que j'aime tout plein le plus au mon…

- Viens-en aux faits Laura, je peux faire quoi pour toi?

- M'héberger cette nuit.

- Un problème?

- Oui… non, si mais pas vraiment en fait j'ai Barry qui m'a dit qu'il voulait passer me parler et…

- Je vois. Bien sûr que je t'héberge tant que tu veux. T'es ici comme chez toi. Bon tu m'excuse je vais aller me doucher.

Derek partit et Laura alla au salon allumer la télé en attendant.

* * *

><p>Dans la maison Stilinski, la mère et son fils mangeaient les deux seuls à la cuisine et Stiles hésitait à parler de Derek. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que sa mère pensait de la situation avec le sexy Derek Hale… Sexy? Euh bref!<p>

- Dis maman?

- Oui quoi?

- Je me demandais ce que vous penseriez si j'étais gay?

Claudia leva les yeux vers son fils qui étonnement soutint son regard.

- Tu n'es pas gay Szczepan.

- Mais je pourrais l'être.

- Je… oui tu pourrais l'être… quel est le but de ta question? Tu as dix-sept ans mon chéri tu te cherche un peu c'est normal. Tu serais pas le seul à te poser des questions.

- Aucun but c'était pour voir ta réaction. J'ai un ami qui m'a dit qu'il était gay et je pense que j'ai pas trop eu la réaction qu'il attendait. Mais c'est pas grave je lui parlerai.

- Tu as réagis comment?

- J'ai un peu… beaucoup en fait, cherché à l'éviter.

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas…ça me faisait peur sans doute.

- Szczepan tu es plus ouvert que ça non quand même?

- Ouais justement c'est pour ça que je pense que j'ai mal réagis. En plus il est cool mon ami et je sais qu'il va jamais rien me demander. Demain je prends la jeep pour aller à l'école.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas?

- Ouais j'avais dit ça mais faut que je puisse rentrer tôt pour me préparer pour aller chez Derek. Je dois passer prendre Scott et un nouveau pote de mon école sur le chemin.

- Tu changes souvent d'avis comme ça j'ai déjà remarqué.

- Ouais t'as pas idée ces temps comme je change d'avis. Murmura Stiles et sa mère ne l'entendit pas.

Après le repas Stiles aida sa maman à nettoyer la cuisine, il prit son linge sur la table du salon et monta le ranger dans son armoire. Il se posa sur sa chaise bureau en soupirant et alluma son ordinateur en désactivant les discussions pour ne pas être dérangé. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec Scott aujourd'hui. Il avait autre chose en tête. Il ouvrit Google et tapa dans la barre de recherche des mots spécifiques à ce qui lui tiraillait l'esprit depuis sa rencontre avec Derek Hale. Plusieurs mots y passèrent: bisexualité, homosexualité, gay, attirance, coup de cœur jusqu'à arriver à des mots plus tournés vers le sexe entre hommes. Et après tout ça il se décida à aller prendre une douche légèrement excité et ça n'arrangeât de loin pas le problème. Il resta un moment sous le jet tiède à tenter de se vider l'esprit de toutes ces questions qui tournaient. Comment on peut autant se questionner sur soi-même? On n'est pas censé se connaître quand même? Stiles n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question de ce qu'il aimait, ça lui avait juste paru évident que c'était les filles mais là depuis l'arrivée de Derek tout était remis en question. Ce mec lui donnait chaud, il lui collait des frissons impressionnant et prenait son esprit comme personne avant. Et nom de dieu ces yeux magnifiques et ce corps sublime...

- Raah putain non merde! Jura Stiles à haute voix en se sentant fortement excité.

Stiles coupa l'eau pour écouter les bruits de la maison. Super sa mère passait l'aspirateur, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Doucement il se caressa les épaules puis descendit sur son torse, pinça ses tétons au passage et fit glisser sa main droite vers son nombril. Lentement il rejeta la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui et sa main descendit encore pour arriver sur son membre chaud et avide de caresses. Il avait envie et besoin surtout. Il pensa à Derek et vit ses sourires rares mais merveilleux, ses yeux verts absolument affolants, ses cheveux noirs un peu en bataille, ses sourcils noirs et fournis mais surtout très expressifs, sa barbe de trois jours sur ses joues qui devait doucement gratter, qui pourrait doucement meurtrirent les cuisses de Stiles si le plus âgé viendrait à prendre sa virilité dans sa bouche qui devait être experte. Stiles imprima un va et vient sur son sexe dressé et se laissa envahir par des images de pure luxure qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'imaginer et puis il se dit qu'il avait envie de tenter quelque chose qu'il venait de lire sur internet. L'index de sa main gauche se retrouva dans sa bouche et il l'enduit de bave puis le fit doucement glisser entre ses fesses. Avec lenteur il caressa du bout du doigt l'anneau serré entre ses rondeurs et finit par le faire pénétrer en lui. Il se cambra sous l'effet et laissa échapper un soupir bruyant accompagné d'un gémissant de plaisir.

- Aaaa… putain! Grogna-t-il en continuant de faire bouger son doigt en lui et de se masturber en même temps. Il pensa à ce que ça lui ferrai d'avoir Derek en lui et cette pensée fût celle de la libération.

- Oooh… Derek… murmura t'il sensuellement en s'appuyant complément contre le mur et en fermant les yeux.

Il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration, de constater que sa mère passait toujours l'aspirateur, sûrement dans la chambre parentale, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il y avait du sperme sur sa main, son sexe et le fond de la baignoire. Super! Il se lava enfin en tentant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là et surtout comment il en était arrivé à penser à Derek en lui et à jouir de la sorte en disant son prénom. Pour sûr il était grave atteint là. Il sortit de la baignoire, mis son pyjama et partit se mettre au lit. Il valait mieux dormir et arrêter de penser.

* * *

><p>Derek et Laura étaient vautrés dans le canapé du loft à regarder la télé<p>

- à quel moment Barry est revenu dans ta vie Laura?

- J'étais sûr que tu me poserais la question à un moment donné. C'était pas voulu on s'est croisé au bar de l'étoile l'autre soir et il m'a tenu la jambe à vouloir me parler puis j'ai eu son coup de téléphone ce matin pour me dire qu'il voulait passer ce soir.

- Tu l'aime encore?

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé surtout.

- ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins. Tu lui as dit?

- Évidement mais il n'a pas décidé de me lâcher par contre. Et toi alors tes amours avec ton petit ado?

- Dis comme ça je passe vraiment pour un pédophile.

- Mais non, j'ai dit ado pas gamin.

- Mmmh…en fait pour être honnête je crois que j'ai peur.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Peur de l'avis et du regard des autres?

Derek hocha la tête lentement.

- On va se coucher frérot parce que mine de rien on travaille les deux demain.

- Je te suis.

Laura partie en avant dans la chambre de son frère. Lui éteignit la télé, éteignit la lumière et alla dans sa chambre se glisser dans son lit où il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir un autre corps avec lui.

- ça va Derek?

- Mouais je… bonne nuit Laura.

La jeune femme se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit et alluma la lumière sous les grognements de son frère.

- ça à pas l'air d'aller. Tu respires bizarrement.

- Je sais…fait abstraction de ça et pose pas de question.

- C'est à cause de moi?

- Ouais.

Derek se tourna sur le côté opposé à sa sœur et ferma les yeux forts.

- Tu sais moi aussi je t'aime Derek, parfois bien plus que la normale entre frère et sœur.

- Je sais Laura, je ressens la même chose et parfois je me dis qu'on frôle le malsain.

- Peut être…

Laura soupira et éteignit pour se recoucher. Naturellement elle se tourna dos contre le dos de son frère et les deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 9

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais assise à la cuisine Claudia?

- J'attends mon fils pour petit déjeuner. Tu finis maintenant?

- Je devais finir à une heure mais on a été appelés pour un accident à la sortie de Beacon Hills. Pfff!

Le sheriff s'assit et fit un petit bond en entendant un ''boum'' à l'étage?

- Je m'inquiète ou pas?

- Non, il s'est endormi tard et vient de tomber du lit. Dans trois minutes il sera là, va s'asseoir, manger son croissant, boire son chocolat et partir à toute vitesse…quoi que non en fait, il prend la voiture ce matin peux être qu'on aura le temps de le voir réellement.

- Il prend la jeep à cause de sa soirée?

- Moui. Tu sais chez qui il va?

- Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- Oui, chez le fils Hale.

- Il est plus âgé le fils Hale non?

- Il a vingt-deux ans papa. Enfin pas encore je crois. Tu le connais? Stiles arriva à la cuisine et s'assit directement en enfournant un croissant dans sa bouche.

- J'avais dû l'interroger un jour dans l'affaire d'une fille tuée au lycée. Elle était dans sa classe, mais il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans c'était juste parce que je devais interroger tous les élèves. Et je connais assez bien ses parents. Son père tient la distillerie ''Alpha-Hale''. Ils font un alcool de pêche à tomber. Tu l'as rencontré où?

- Il fravaille en fafe de mon école.

- On te revoit avant que tu partes?

L'ado hocha la tête par l'affirmative en prenant son chocolat froid dans les mains avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Il se leva, finit sa tasse en marchant, la posa dans l'évier et reprit son croissant en bouche en sortant de la cuisine.

- Vy vais déva. Ve vous aimmmeee.

Et l'ado claqua la porte. À la cuisine John fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as eu le temps de voir comment il était habillé toi?

- à peine je dois dire par contre je crois qu'il a toujours les cheveux bruns c'est déjà ça.

Les parents rirent de bon cœur. Leur fils était exceptionnel impossible de le nier.

* * *

><p>Quand Derek se réveilla il était seul dans son lit. Il entendit néanmoins du bruit à la cuisine et s'y dirigea à moitié dans les brumes du sommeil. Une bonne odeur de café et de pâtisseries fit gronder son estomac.<p>

- Salut Derek. J'ai été obligée de passer chez moi ce matin parce que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas d'habits et que décidément tu n'as rien d'adapté à mon gabarit et à mon boulot de prof et en passant je me suis arrêtée à la boulangerie. Bien dormis?

Derek referma les yeux et fit mine de dormir.

- Si tu ne viens pas t'asseoir je mange tout.

Derek ouvrit les yeux, s'assit et Laura lui posa une tasse de café devant le nez.

- J'avais oublié comme tu parlais vite et fort le matin.

Laura se contenta de répondre par un grand sourire.

- Ils viennent pour 18h00 ce soir. J'aurai le temps de préparer.

- Tu te feras beau hein.

- J'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Tu as pas invité ce garçon qui te plaît? Celui qui a dix-sept ans.

- Si mais bon je suis pas…enfin je vais pas le draguer ce soir. Tu pars maintenant aussi?

- Mouais. On se voit ce soir.

Et Laura partit de son pas léger et sautillant. Derek adorait la voir de bonne humeur même si parfois ça le fatiguait. Il se leva et vit cinq pains au sucre qui restaient sur la table, il les prit avec lui et sortit pour aller à sa voiture.

Quand il arriva au parking il vit un jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien sortir d'une affreuse jeep bleue. Il se gara à côté et sortit de son 4x4.

- Salut Derek. Je savais pas que c'était toi avec cette voiture. Je préfère la camaro.

- Je sais mais je t'ai dit que je ne prends pas la camaro en général.

- Tu l'as prise juste pour moi alors?

- Le premier jour non. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci?

- Je… c'est vrai que je suis là un peu tôt mais pas grave je vais aller voir si enfin je peux avoir mon horaire parce que j'aimerais savoir comment ce sera lundi, je veux pas être en soucis tout le week end et j'ai promis de te le donner alors j'aimerais pouvoir le faire et ce soir c'est bien à 18 heures et au fait mes parents connaissent les tiens et mon père m'a dit qu'il t'avais eu en interrogatoire une fois quand tu étais au lycée. Tu devais être vraiment mignon à cette époque, tu avais quel âge?

- 15 ans. Comment tu fais pour parler encore plus que Laura?

- Qui?

- Ma grande sœur. Elle sera là ce soir. Et je sais que tes parents connaissent les miens. Ma mère invite des fois la tienne et elles font les visites à l'hôpital ensemble. Et ton père, ben qui ne connaît pas le sheriff.

Les deux hommes se mirent en marche l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Je t'ai évité hier. Dit le jeune les yeux fixés sur le trottoir.

- Ah… pourquoi?

- à cause de…enfin quand je t'ai embrassé. Tu regrettes?

- Moi, non. Et toi?

L'ado secoua la tête en levant le regard sur Derek.

- J'ai voulu parler de ça avec ma mère et elle m'a juste dit que je n'étais pas gay.

- Elle a raison.

- Je sais qu'elle a raison. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas gay… mais notre baiser hier c'était… beau. Toi ça t'as plu?

- Evidemment.

- A moi aussi.

- Tu veux un petit pain au sucre?

- Tu m'offre déjà des cadeaux wow.

- Il m'en reste du petit déjeuner.

Derek sortit un pain et le tendit à Stiles qui mordit dedans directement tel un mort de faim.

L'ado surprit le regard effaré de Derek. Il prit le temps d'avaler avant de parler.

- Et pourtant j'ai déjeuné à la maison. Un grand chocolat froid et un croissant.

Derek regarda l'ado des pieds à la tête. Où pouvait-il bien mettre tout ce qu'il mangeait? Il n'était pas gros, n'avait aucun bourrelet, pas de petit ventre rond… mystère.

- Bon Stiles je dois y aller. On se voie…

- Ce soir ça me paraît bien.

- J'allais dire ce soir mais je pensais que tu voulais qu'on se voie avant.

- Nan…enfin si mais à midi il faut que je regarde avec Kevin où il habite tout ça pour aller le chercher et j'avais envie de parler de quelque chose avec lui. On s'embrasse?

Derek cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui.

- Pas ici non.

- Ok tant pis alors.

* * *

><p>Stiles fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant, Derek le rappela et lui montra l'endroit derrière l'arbre où ils étaient hier et le visage de Stiles s'illumina. Il sautilla jusqu'à l'endroit et Derek le rejoint en regardant partout autour de lui.<p>

- Tu sais personne ne va appeler la police hein.

- Laisse-moi en douter. Ça se voit que je suis plus vieux que toi.

Stiles s'approcha doucement et osa entourer de ses bras la nuque de Derek.

- Je suis pas certain que tes parents approuvent ça entre toi et moi.

- ça quoi?

- …

- Une relation? Un jeu? Un passe temps? Tu appelles ça comment toi je suis plutôt curieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es un ado ça pourrait être simplement un jeu de ta part parce que tu sais que tu me plais, juste une expérience pour être sûr de toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Dit Stiles en fermant les yeux et en approchant sa bouche de celle de Derek qui ne résista pas, posa ses mains sur la taille du jeune et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. L'effet dépassa la hauteur que chacun en attendait. Des frissons, des étoiles, des halètements, l'envie d'être serré l'un contre l'autre, de s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Derek finit par repousser gentiment Stiles.

- Je dois aller travailler je suis désolé.

- Oui vas-y, excuse-moi. On se voie ce soir.

Stiles fût le premier à partir et se dirigea directement vers son école.

* * *

><p>Derek resta quelques instants planté au même endroit et prit le temps de se remettre les idées et d'autres trucs en place. Cet ado le chamboulait dans tous les sens du terme. Il soupira et se dirigeât enfin vers l'atelier. Il avait très peu de temps devant lui pour se changer et aller à sa place mais peu importe. Même si il se faisait sermonner ce n'était pas grave…<p>

Il rejoignit sa place à peine en retard et salua Jonas d'un signe de tête.

- C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être en retard, même de moins de 5 minutes, ça va?

- Ouais tout va bien

Jonas sourit et nota l'air un peu absent de son ami. Il s'était passé quelque chose de bien de toute évidence.

* * *

><p>Stiles s'était réfugié dans les toilettes après le moment avec Derek. Il avait grandement besoin de calmer ses hormones. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et respira profondément. C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Ce mec allait le faire virer de bord. Calmé et avec les hormones revenues à un état normal il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea au secrétariat.<p>

- Bonjour. Dit-il avec un grand sourire à l'attention de la secrétaire.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider?

- Oui, je venais voir si c'était possible de savoir mon horaire de la semaine prochaine et même d'avoir celui de l'année avec un peu de chance.

- Et vous êtes?

Stiles tendit sa carte d'étudiant à la dame.

- Je vois, attendez ici.

La dame partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard en tendant des feuilles à Stiles.

- Voilà jeune homme.

- Merci. Et l'ado fila en direction de sa classe.

Bon oui il avait 1 demi-heure d'avance mais peu importe. Il voulait absolument voir Derek avant qu'il ne commence le boulot alors le sacrifice d'attendre seul en classe en valait bien la peine.

Les élèves arrivèrent presque un par un et Kevin fût dans les derniers.

- Hé yo Stiles.

- Salut.

- T'es là depuis longtemps?

- Je devais voir quelqu'un.

- Celui chez qui on va ce soir?

- Heu…ouais. Comment tu...

- Tu m'auras pas tu sais. Toi et lui c'est juste gros comme l'école je t'assure.

Stiles rougit en baissant la tête.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais te dire moi ça m'est égal. T'es mon pote et tu te souviens, ma mère est avec une femme.

- Ah ouais… je me souvenais j'avais d'ailleurs une question à te poser sur le sujet mais comme le prof va arriver on verra ça à midi.

- T'es rigolo tout gêné comme ça. Où est passé le Stiles qui s'est jeté sur Fabien l'autre jour?

- Bah tu sais c'est pas tout à fait le même sujet.

Kevin se contenta de sourire et le prof arriva.

* * *

><p>Chez les Stilinski, Claudia et John s'étaient remis au lit. De toute façon elle n'avait à faire et lui devait se reposer de sa nuit.<p>

- Tu sais ce que notre fils m'a demandé hier soir?

- Non. Dieu sait!

- Il m'a demandé ce qu'on penserait si il était gay.

- Il n'est pas gay.

- Toi aussi tu l'affirmes comme moi. C'est ce que je lui ai dit et il m'a parlé d'un ami qui lui a dit l'être et que du coup il l'a évité.

- Des salades comme il sait si bien tenter de nous faire avaler.

- J'aime quand on pense pareil. Tu sais John il m'a caché avoir invité un ami mercredi après l'école.

- Comment tu l'as su?

- J'ai vu deux verres de soda dans sa chambre.

- Et comment tu sais que c'est un ami et pas une amie?

- Tu te souviens mercredi soir il a mis du linge dans la machine?

- Je me souviens tu t'inquiétais.

- Oui, et donc jeudi matin j'ai sorti le linge et j'ai vu un pull gris qui n'était ni à toi ni à lui et je l'ai posé sur la table. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de ton fils quand il est arrivé au salon, j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il a viré au bleu, au vert et au rouge en quelques secondes. Et hier en revenant de l'école il m'a dit que le fils Hale l'avait ramené et qu'il l'avait invité à entrer.

- Tu crois que Hale et notre fils…

- J'en ai bien l'impression oui.

- Et ça te dérange toi?

- Non du tout je me demande juste quand il va nous le dire.

- Je me demande la même chose. On ne va rien changer, on va faire comme si on ne voyait rien. On verra bien combien de temps il va prendre pour se décider.

- En plus il paraît que le fils Hale est un dieu. Beau à tomber et gentil comme tout.

- Je l'avais vu quand il avait quinze ans et entre nous il avait déjà un certain charisme et était vraiment un bon garçon, poli, discret, alors je pense que les rumeurs sont fondées.

- Notre fils aurait pu choisir plus mal faut avouer.

- Oui bon c'est un Stilinski quand même… l'excellence ou rien! J'ai eu de la chance aussi de tomber sur l'excellence.

Claudia Stilinski ria doucement en se lovant contre son mari qui respira l'odeur de ses cheveux en passant ses mains dans son dos.

* * *

><p>Derek travaillait en réfléchissant à la soirée de ce soir et à Stiles. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils se voient en dehors de l'ambiance boulotécole. Un endroit neutre comme le cinéma.

- Hé Jonas, tu sais si il y a quelque chose au cinéma ces prochains jours?

- Transformers ce week end.

- C'est quoi?

- Un film bien. Non plus sérieusement tu ne connais pas?

Derek secoua la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Déjà tu veux aller avec qui?

- Avec Stiles. En ami uniquement.

- Ok… alors un geek comme lui doit aimer Transformers crois-moi. Invite-le.

- Je verrai. Merci

- Tu veux pas que je te parle un peu du film?

- ça va aller.

- Comme tu veux. Sinon je me réjouis de venir ce soir. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis ma soirée à moi.

- C'est plutôt vrai.

- Tu revois Stiles quand?

- Ce soir pas avant. Il reste avec son pote de classe à midi et c'est aussi bien. On fait des trucs bizarres quand on est ensemble.

- Comme quoi?

- On s'est…embrassé.

- C'est pas bizarre ça, c'est normal.

- Oui je sais mais il continu de dire qu'il n'est pas gay et…

- Moi je ne suis pas gay non plus mais ça ne m'empêche d'aimer des mecs et de coucher avec. Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie. Y a pas juste homo ou hétéro et rien autour. Enfin on parlera de ça une autre fois. Tu as le dvd chez toi?

- Bien sûr.

- Génial. J'apporte un film dans ce cas.

- Quoi comme film?

- Transformers 1. Tu verras il est génial. Et y a au moins 4 personnes qui vont aimer de sûr. Isaac, Stiles, son pote de son école et moi.

- D'accords. Si tu veux.

- Y aura ta sœur alors?

- Oui. Mais c'est ma sœur pas touche!

- ça va t'inquiète pas je ne vais même pas tenter. Tu lui as dit qu'on a couché ensemble toi et moi.

- Je dis tout à ma sœur.

- Ok.

* * *

><p>Derek trouva que la journée passa lentement. Quand il rejoignit sa voiture au parking la jeep de Stiles avait disparue. Il rentra chez lui, prit une douche, mit des habits que sa sœur avait eu la bonne idée de lui sortir sur le lit et prépara le salon pour la soirée. Laura arriva peu après et elle l'aida. Elle n'avait pas fait d'extravagances. Une petite jupe noire à volants et un t-shirt rouge ouvert dans le dos<p>

- ça me fait vraiment plaisir de rencontrer tes amis.

- Essaye de pas trop t'exciter et évite de dire des bêtises!

- Essaye de pas trop passé pour un mec perturbé!

La sonnette retentis et Laura alla ouvrir. Derek la regardait de loin méfiant.

- Oh mais comme ils sont adorables ces trois-là on les mangerait.

Derek soupira et vint à la porte, écarta sa sœur et croisa le regard de Stiles en premier puis il vit ses deux amis.

* * *

><p>Après les cours, Stiles rentra directement chez lui. Il arriva dans la maison de ses parents, lança un ''salut'' rapide dans le salon et partit se doucher, puis alla s'habiller, il hésita quatre fois pour finalement mettre un jeans noir, un t-shirt noir avec un imprimé d'un groupe de musique, une chemise rouge à carreaux, puis ses éternelles baskets et enfin passa son sweat des Mets. Il descendit vers ses parents.<p>

- Tu vas à un rendez-vous galant? Demanda le sheriff avec un sourire.

- Non je vais à une soirée entre amis mais je sais que l'hôte sera pas habillé en training alors je fais un minimum et puis j'ai rien changé, c'est mon style de tous les jours.

- Tu fais attention sur la route mon chéri et si tu sens que tu ne peux pas rentrer alors ne rentre pas où appelle-nous d'accords. On préfère venir te chercher en pleine nuit que de recevoir un appel du commissariat.

- Oui maman. Tout va bien aller. On va manger des pizzas, parler entres copains et boire une bière et c'est tout. Derek c'est pas le style à se bourrer la gueule, ni à faire l'imbécile.

- D'accords. On a confiance en toi Szczepan. Ne fais rien de stupide.

Stiles prit sa boite de médicaments avec lui. Embrassa ses parents avant de sortir de la maison les mains dans les poches. Il grimpa dans sa jeep et démarra pour s'arrêter 3 rues plus loin devant chez Scott. Il klaxonna quatre fois et enfin Scott arriva à la porte. Stiles le vit embrasser sa mère, cette dernière fit un signe au jeune conducteur qui lui rendit en souriant.

- T'es pas du genre en avance mec. Dit Stiles d'un ton ironique quand Scott grimpa à l'arrière de la jeep.

- Ouais mais je parlais avec ma mère, les recommandations de base tu vois. Au fait le ciné demain je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi?

- à cause de la voiture. Ma mère a prit mes sous sur trois semaines pour aider à payer le garagiste. Pas le choix désolé.

- Bon pas grave on l'achètera en dvd.

- Ce sera aussi bien. On prévoira la soirée des semaines à l'avance et on se fera des pop corn, de la pizza, du soda à volonté.

- ça fait du bien de te revoir. Cette semaine j'ai pas eu le temps avec le début de mes cours. On va chercher un ami qui est à l'école avec moi.

- Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit. Et sinon tu me parles un peu de tes nouveaux amis. Kevin qu'on va chercher, et Derek chez qui on va.

- Derek est sympa. Il a une superbe voiture et sa sœur sera là ce soir, mais pas celle que j'avais vue à la soirée la semaine passée. Et puis ses deux collègues de travail. Isaac et Jonas. Voilà quoi.

- T'as l'air tendu?

- Moi non, c'est juste que tu me parles pendant que je conduis et je cherche où c'est chez Kevin. Tu peux me dire le numéro affiché sur mon portable.

- 15b.

- Oki merci alors c'est ici.

A peine Stiles eut arrêté le moteur que Kevin passa la porte d'entrée d'un immeuble. Une femme apparut à une fenêtre au deuxième étage et fit un signe au garçon qui répondit en envoyant un baiser. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture.

- Hey Stiles.

- Salut Kevin.

- Tu as trouvé facilement?

- C'est allé, Scott m'a aidé. D'ailleurs je te présente Scott. Dit Stiles en se tournant vers son best.

- Moi c'est Kevin ou Kev si vraiment tu veux.

- Scott et dur de trouver un diminutif à ça. Bon on y va?

Stiles démarra et trouva facilement la zone industrielle et l'immeuble de Derek.

- Dis-moi qu'il y a un ascenseur Stiles. Implora Scott le nez en l'air.

- à vrai dire je ne sais pas mais j'espère aussi.

Heureusement pour eux l'immeuble était pourvu d'un ascenseur en état de marche et ils furent vite tout en haut. Une grosse porte en métal se trouvait en haut de quelques marches. Ils hésitèrent quelques secondes devant et jetèrent un œil à la sonnette. Stiles respira profondément et rajusta ses cheveux devant un Scott qui ne comprenait pas l'utilité du geste et un Kévin qui eut un petit sourire attendri, et l'hyperactif pressa enfin sur la sonnette. Ils entendirent des pas légers et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme magnifique. Des yeux bruns rieurs, de longs cheveux bruns laissés détachés qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos, un sourire ravageur, le même que son frère constata Stiles. Habillée d'un t-shirt rouge et d'une jupe noire à volant.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre l'embrasure et leur dit:

- Oh mais comme ils sont adorables ces trois-là on les mangerait.

Les trois jeunes se raidirent.

Derek apparu à la porte et écarta la jeune femme avec son bras avant de croiser le regard de Stiles et de voir les deux autres jeunes.

- Désolé c'est ma sœur, elle est un peu spéciale. Entrez!

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Scott entra le premier, suivit de Kevin et de Stiles qui frôla avec ses doigts la main de Derek. Le geste n'échappa pas à Laura qui sourit. Les trois jeunes s'installèrent sur des chaises en face du canapé. Laura vint vers eux.

- Désolé les garçons je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis Laura Hale, la grande sœur de Derek et disons que je suis plus marrante que lui c'est pour ça qu'il m'a invité. Et vous c'est comment?

- Je m'appelle Stiles et voici mes amis Scott et Kevin.

* * *

><p>Laura détailla le jeune Stiles et se retourna vers son frère pour lui faire un clin d'œil discret. Derek esquissa un sourire et la sonnette retentis à nouveau. Laura se leva d'un bond et ordonna à son frère de resté là. Il soupira en regardant quand même l'accueil qu'elle allait réserver au nouvel arrivant qui se révéla être des nouveaux arrivants. Isaac et Jonas étaient venus ensemble. Isaac se mit à mater Laura sans vergogne et Jonas se contenta de seulement la regarder discrètement et de lui faire la bise. Ils entrèrent et se posèrent sur le canapé et Laura se mit entre les deux jeunes hommes.<p>

- Derek, dis je peux aller aux toilettes? Demanda timidement Stiles en évitant de regarder son ami.

Derek hocha la tête et lui fit mine de le suivre. Stiles se leva et resta derrière Derek à distance pour le suivre. L'adulte lui montra où se trouvait la salle de bain et Stiles le remercia doucement.

- Derek je voulais…Enfin non laisse c'est pas important. Merci pour la soirée.

- ça n'a encore pas commencé.

- Je sais mais ça s'annonce super.

- Stiles… ça te dis d'aller au cinéma demain avec moi.

- C'est un rendez-vous? Demanda Stiles en regardant enfin Derek.

- Oui…enfin non, peut être je sais pas. On peut aussi juste y aller en ami si ça te gêne ou si c'est trop vite.

- Je prends ça comme un rendez-vous.

- D'accords ça me convient. Je… je retourne vers les autres.

- Je reviens tout de suite et la soirée va pouvoir commencer. Je meure de faim.

Derek sourit en regardant l'ado entrer dans la salle de bain, puis il haussa les épaules et partit à la cuisine où Laura mettait des chips dans des bols.

- Il est mignon ton petit ami.

- C'est pas mon petit ami Laura.

- D'accord mais il n'en est pas moins mignon et je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Peut être je sais pas. C'est peut être pas sérieux pour lui. On verra bien. Je l'ai invité au cinéma demain.

Laura faillit lâcher le paquet de chips qu'elle tenait.

- Oh wow… toi tu l'as invité? Il va neiger en août.

Derek s'appuya contre le plan de travail et tapa sa tête contre une armoire en hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Laura?

- Rien, tu es juste amoureux et crois-moi c'est beau à voir.


	11. Chapter 10

Stiles ouvrit un œil et sourit. Il se leva doucement et vit ses amis étendus par terre ainsi que Laura et Derek. Plus loin il vit aussi Jonas et Isaac. Il vit Derek tourner la tête vers lui.

- Salut. Chuchota Stiles.

- Hey.

Le jeune Hale se leva doucement, s'étira et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en voyant le corps sublime se tendre comme ça devant lui. Derek disparu à la salle de bain et Stiles attendit devant en scrutant ses autres amis qui eux avaient l'air de dormir. Il regarda son portable. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un message.

''Merci de m'avoir prévenu que tu restes dormir avec tes amis. Je t'aime à plus tard.''

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Derek.

- ça va? Chuchota le plus vieux en se penchant vers Stiles.

- Ouais. J'ai bien dormis et toi?

- Pas trop mal. J'ai plus l'habitude de mon lit mais j'ai fais avec.

- Ils dorment encore?

- On dirait bien.

Derek sourit en entendant un grondement s'échapper du ventre de Stiles.

- Viens on va à la cuisine.

Stiles suivit son ami et à peine furent-ils dans la pièce que Stiles attira Derek à lui et l'embrassa.

- Désolé j'avais vraiment envie de faire ça depuis hier matin qu'on s'est quitté devant ton atelier.

- J'aime bien ta spontanéité. Bon tu veux quoi au petit déjeuner?

- Chocolat froid, et si t'as un croissant?

- Laura s'est occupée de ça. Tiens déjà ça.

Stiles attrapa un cornet et l'ouvrir et une odeur délicieuse de croissant tous frais lui arriva aux narines.

- Putain j'aime ta sœur!

Derek se figea et le regarda.

- Enfin je veux dire elle est super cool. On va toujours au cinéma? Maintenant que tu as vu le 1 ce serait dommage de rater la suite.

- Si tu veux toujours y aller avec moi?

- Bien sûr. C'est pas ton genre de film hein?

- J'avoue, mais toi tu aimes et je voulais aller au cinéma alors ça me fais plaisir.

- Je vais attendre que mes deux potes soient réveillés et je vais rentrer. On se reverra au cinéma.

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?

- Non, non à cause de mes parents pas que je veux pas tu vois quoi c'est juste que… que je…

- J'ai compris pas de soucis. On se retrouve devant le cinéma. Je vais venir à pieds parce que la camaro devant le ciné je la sens pas.

- Je vais aussi venir à pieds.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent un moment puis sursautèrent ensemble quand Scott arriva à la cuisine.

- Hey mais c'est là que tu es mec! Salut Derek.

- Scott. Tu veux un croissant?

- Oh ouais je veux.

Scott s'assit à côté de Stiles et se servit d'un croissant. Derek lui proposa un café qu'il ne refusa pas.

-Vous vêtes debout depuis longtemps?

- Non genre quinze minutes. Scott je vais quand même aller voir le nouveau Transformers.

- T'y vas tout seul?

- Ouais. J'avais déjà dit à mes parents et j'avais fais gaffe à mon argent alors je vais quand même y aller. Tu m'en veux pas trop?

- Bah non…c'est moi qui ai bousillé la voiture de ma mère, elle m'a puni, tant pis.

- En même temps elle a eue raison cette fois. Ça fait la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année que tu lui bousille sa voiture et tu voudrais t'acheter une moto non mais sérieusement. Y a eu un constat?

- La police ne s'est pas déplacée pour ça et l'assurance ne couvre pas une connerie de ce genre. On fait quoi? On attend que Kev se réveille et tu nous ramènes?

- Je pensais faire ça ouais. Je veux déjeuner avec mes parents qui pour une fois sont là les deux. C'est important je les ai aussi peu vu cette semaine.

- Salut la jeunesse! Laura arriva à la cuisine avec un sourire radieux. Elle était en training mais toujours aussi belle. Elle se servit une tasse de café et posa un bec sur la joue de son frère avant de prendre un croissant.

- T'es bon pour refaire des soirées frérot. Je crois qu'on a tous apprécié. Tu m'en veux pas je reste pas après j'ai promis à Cora d'aller faire du shopping. Je vais aussi proposer à Malia.

Stiles leva les yeux vers Laura à l'entente du prénom. Il avait plus pensé à ça en se lançant dans une relation avec Derek. Il était un Hale et il avait couché avec sa cousine il y a pile une semaine. Derek ne le savait sûrement pas, Laura non plus mais et si il l'apprenait? Bon déjà c'était pas sa sœur donc la situation était déjà moins bizarre mais quand même. Comment il a pu oublier ce détail là? Il se rendit compte qu'il regardait toujours Laura et secoua la tête en se levant.

- Je vais aux toilettes. Et il partit à toute vitesse.

* * *

><p>Stiles rentra chez lui une heure plus tard. Il fit un bec à ses parents avant de disparaitre sous la douche, il se maudit d'avoir mentit à Scott. Allait-il aussi mentir à ses parents? Il n'en savait rien. Il sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir pour évaluer la longueur de ses cheveux. Mouais faudra un petit peu couper ça. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec son linge autour de la taille et entra dans sa chambre. Il mit un caleçon et ouvrit son armoire, fini par se dire que le caleçon ce serait un mauvais plan et mis un boxer finalement. Puis il revint vers son armoire et regarda chaque habit qu'il possédait. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.<p>

- Tu peux entrer maman si tu veux mais je suis en sous-vêtement.

La porte s'ouvrit mais Stiles n'y prêta pas attention.

- C'est pas maman mais je peux entrer quand même?

- Bien sûr papa fais seulement.

Le sheriff entra et referma la porte puis s'assit sur le lit de son fils en évaluant le bordel que son ado était en train de faire par terre.

- Tu vas faire hurler ta mère tu le sais au moins?

- J'en suis conscients mais j'ai rien à me mettre.

- Allons bon… ce tas de vêtements par terre me prouve pourtant le contraire. Tout va bien?

- Ouais… je vais au cinéma avec un ami cet après-midi.

- Tu as besoin de mener un cirque pareil pour Scott?

- Je ne vais pas avec Scott. Dit Stiles en enfilant un jeans bleu ciel.

- Tu vas vraiment mettre ce jeans? Demanda le père en grimaçant.

- Non. Et Stiles le retira et l'envoya balader.

Il fit pareil avec un brun, une bordeaux et un noir pour finir par reprendre le bordeaux et le mettre.

- Tu te stresse autant pour qui? Tu emmène une fille?

- Non papa je viens de te le dire j'y vais avec un ami.

- Et c'est pour lui que tu te stresse autant pour tes habits?

Stiles se figea et regarda son père.

- Je donne l'impression d'être une ado éperdument amoureuse qui se prépare pour un rendez-vous amoureux c'est ça?

- Ben… j'osais pas te le dire mais oui complètement et ça me fais légèrement soucis. Viens t'asseoir Stiles et parle-moi.

Stiles hésita et s'assit à côté de son père en soupirant.

- Tu es légèrement différent ces derniers jours. Depuis mardi en fait et je m'inquiète un peu et ta mère aussi et là te voir te stresser comme ça pour des habits j'avais jamais vu ça de ta part. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu vas vraiment au cinéma avec un ami?

- Oui.

- Mais… parce que je sens bien qu'il y a un mais.

- Tu me promets de rien dire à maman? Je préfère lui dire moi-même quand j'aurai plus de temps… par exemple demain.

- Je te le promets Stiles. Je peux aussi avoir des secrets avec toi, même si ta mère est ma femme et ma meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux papa.

- Oh… et ?

- Eh bien… je crois que je suis amoureux de l'ami avec lequel je vais au cinéma toute à l'heure et oui c'est un rendez-vous galant comme tu dis.

- Oh…donc tu es amoureux d'un garçon si je comprends bien?

Stiles hocha la tête en concentrant son regard sur ses pieds.

- Tu vas pas me jeter dehors?

- Moi? Non voyons! On prône la tolérance depuis toujours et on mettrait notre propre fils à la porte parce qu'il est amoureux d'un garçon, enlèves cette idée stupide de ta tête.

- Pardon papa c'est juste que Kevin m'a dit que parfois les gens sont tolérants vraiment mais que dès que ça les concernent eux pour de vrai ils changent de discours.

- Eh bien pas nous. Et c'est qui Kevin alors?

- Mon copain de classe. Sa maman vit avec une femme et je lui ai demandé comment lui avait prit le truc et la famille enfin voilà.

- C'est pas avec lui que tu vas au ciné?

- Non.

- C'est pas avec Scott non plus?

- Non plus non. il est puni.

- Tu vas pas me le dire hein?

- J'y comptais pas non. Désolé.

- Pas grave… par contre calme-toi sur le comportement de pucelle hystérique…ça ne te va vraiment pas.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

- Papa. Dit il en soupirant.

- Allez je rigole, lève-toi et laisse ce jeans il te va très bien et je sais pas met un t-shirt noir sans imprimé en premier et une chemise blanche ouverte par-dessus. Tu seras parfait.

- J'ai pas de chemise blanche et j'en reviens pas de parler de fringues avec toi.

- ça paraît dingue je te l'accorde mais moi j'ai des chemises blanches au moins.

Le sheriff fit un clin d'œil à son fils et se leva de son lit.

- On va bientôt manger. Annonça-t-il en quittant la chambre.

* * *

><p>Après avoir rangé le loft Derek se posa dans son canapé avec Jonas et Isaac à ses côtés.<p>

- Finalement c'est bien les soirées avec les ados, on n'abuse pas au moins. Dit Jonas en se saisissant de la télécommande.

- Mouais mais bon c'est calme du coup. Perso moi j'aime bien pouvoir abuser un peu.

- Faut savoir doser Isaac.

- T'as sans doute raisons ouais.

- On va gentiment te laisser Derek. Faut que tu te prépare.

- Je fais mon curieux mais te préparer pour quoi?

- Je vais au cinéma avec un ami.

- Hey j'ose poser une question en espérant ne pas m'en ramasser une dans la tronche parce que c'est clair que je fais pas le poids contre ton gabarit Derek.

- Essaye toujours.

- T'es plutôt attiré par les mecs toi non?

Derek planta son regard vert dans les jolis yeux bleus

- Je suis gay si tu veux savoir.

- Ok. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Ça se remarque pas autrement et entre nous si je t'avais pas vu parler à Stiles je n'en saurai rien mais c'est…dingue comme tu le regardes.

- ça te dérange?

- Il est plus jeune que toi et pas majeur. Et tu l'as quand même fait monter dans ta voiture.

- C'est pas mon but de le violer tu sais. Et je ne suis pas pédophile.

- J'ai pas dit ça.

- Sérieusement c'est quoi ton problème avec moi Isaac?

- Aucun c'est pas ça, c'est un truc…laisse tomber. On y va Jonas?

Jonas regarda Derek d'un air désolé et se leva à la suite d'Isaac.

- Merci pour la soirée à lundi.

- Et bon ciné!

- Merci les gars.

Derek se leva lui aussi, alla fermer la porte à clé et partit à la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche bien chaude et en sortit de meilleure humeur. Isaac allait finir par se prendre son poing dans la tronche si il continuait à se mêler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Le téléphone sonna et Derek sortit de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette sur la taille et répondit.

- Allô?

- Salut Derek c'est Peter.

- Hey Peter. Ça va? Tu tombes bien je voulais t'appeler ce soir pour te dire que je viens à ton mariage.

- Super c'est génial. Tu viens tout seul?

- Ouais.

- D'accord. Je me disais juste que peut être tu avais quelqu'un à amener.

- Non…enfin si j'aurai quelqu'un éventuellement mais je crois pas que ce soit adapté.

- Pourquoi?

- Je…on peux se parler de tout non toi et moi?

- Tu me fait légèrement flipper là cher neveu.

- Peter… je… je suis gay.

-….

-Peter?

-…

-…

-…

-…

- Désolé Derek je… j'assimilais ce que tu viens de dire. Tu es… sérieusement?

- Moui.

- Depuis longtemps?

- Oui c'est pas un truc qui me tombe dessus aujourd'hui.

- Ok….heu… Malia le sait? Et tes parents, tes sœurs?

- Ils sont au courant. Tous. Mes parents, Laura et Cora parce que je leur ai dis moi-même i ans. Et Malia c'est Cora qui lui a dit.

- Mais…tu…pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis?

- C'était compliqué on va dire. Désolé…

- Bon… je téléphonais pour avoir des nouvelles et te demander si tu pouvais me faire avoir une bouteille de la Cuvée Cora parce que je sais qu'il y en aura une?

- Papa lui offre dimanche mais je te préviens tout de suite c'est pas géant.

- Elle a choisit quoi?

- Pomme-lavande.

- Yeurk… bon c'est pas grave c'est juste pour en avoir une tu serais gentil.

- Je vais voir ça avec papa.

- Pour le reste…je…écoute on se téléphone plus tard d'accord là je vais un peu…disons digérer la nouvelle information et on en reparle. Bonne journée.

- Pareillement.

Derek raccrocha, soupira puis composa un numéro.

- Allô Manoir Hale.

- Maman, c'est Derek.

- Oh mon chéri comment tu vas?

- ça peut aller… je… dis tu as un peu de temps devant toi là?

- Oui. Ton père est à la distillerie et ta sœur est allée chez Laura. Tu veux quelque chose?

- Je pensais te demander si tu voulais passer chez moi et pourquoi pas aller manger quelque part.

-… Quel revirement de ta part dis-donc. Remarque je suis surprise mais pas mécontente. Je me prépare et j'arrive.

- Super.

* * *

><p>Stiles avait fini par se décider pour un simple t-shirt noir et était descendu pour déjeuner avec ses parents.<p>

- Tu vas quand même au cinéma Szczepan?

- Ben j'ai dit que j'allais oui et j'y retrouve un ami.

- Tu t'es fait beau.

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Papa va me prêter une chemise blanche à mettre par-dessus. Par contre je rentre peut être pas tout de suite après le film.

- Tu prends la voiture?

- Non j'y vais à pieds. Il fait super beau et c'est pas si loin.

- Tu vas avec qui?

- Un ami maman.

- Mais encore?

- Peu importe, juste un ami de toute façon tu le connais pas.

- Bon, bon je n'insiste pas. Tu as reçu ton horaire?

- Ah oui mince, attends.

L'ado se leva de table et courut dans sa chambre pour revenir à la cuisine et donner une feuille à sa mère.

- Merci, je le mettrai sur le frigo tout à l'heure.

- Attends je le fais, de toute façon je voulais en faire 2 copies.

L'ado reparti en courant.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça après avoir fini son assiette? Des fois il est pénible. J'ai espoir qu'il se calme en devenant adulte.

- Tu sais que c'est pas garanti John. Je fais partie de ceux chez qui l'hyperactivité s'est calmée d'elle-même mais reste présente au quotidien. Stiles ce n'est pas pareil, sans compter qu'en plus il est TDA.

- Autant dire qu'il va continuer de m'épuiser.

Stiles revint, posa une feuille sur le plan de travail, l'autre sur le frigo et il plia la troisième pour l'enfiler dans sa poche arrière. John et Claudia froncèrent les sourcils en même temps mais Stiles ne le remarqua pas et se rassit pour continuer de manger.

- Hey vous savez qu'on va avoir une sortie scolaire? J'ai lu ça sur le plan pour septembre.

- Tu seras là pour dîner?

- Quand en septembre?

Claudia roula des yeux et soupira.

- Oui ce soir je serai là pour dîner et je ne sors pas. Préviens quand tu change de discussion maman.

- T'essaye de ramener du pain s'il te plait?

- Je peux faire ça oui si j'oublie pas.

- Je note dans mon portable, ne pas oublier d'écrire à mon fils après le cinéma pour qu'il achète du pain. Annonça le sheriff en tapotant son portable.

Stiles regarda l'heure sur l'horloge derrière lui, finit son assiette en trente secondes, se leva, se servit un verre d'eau, prit son médicament, laissa le verre sur l'évier, prit son horaire et remonta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

- Ce gosse m'épuise plus que mon boulot. C'est un comble quand même.

Claudia se contenta de rire discrètement derrière sa main.

* * *

><p>La sonnette retentit dans le loft et Derek cria à sa mère que c'était ouvert. Talia entra avec un sac dans les mains. Derek avait passé en vitesse un bas de training histoire de pas être en boxer devant sa mère.<p>

- ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. J'aime bien comme tu as aménagé ce loft. Ça va toi?

- Oui maman je vais bien. Répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'avais envie de te voir et accessoirement si tu peux m'aider à choisir une tenue pour cet après-midi ce serait vraiment gentil. Je vais au cinéma avec un ami.

- Un ami?

- Ouais enfin… un peu plus que ça.

- Oh… bon allons voir ce que tu as. Au fait je t'ai amené du gâteau à la banane.

- Tu en as fait quand?

- Hier soir, ton père m'en réclamait depuis des semaines.

Talia suivit son fils dans sa chambre et vit les habits éparpillés sur le lit.

- Et si tu me parlait un peu de ton ami?

- Il s'appelle Stiles, enfin c'est pas son vrai prénom mais peu importe. Il a 17 ans, il est mignon, enfin je me fais l'effet d'un pervers quand je dis mignon.

- ça me fait plaisir si tu vois quelqu'un tu sais et puis 17 ans c'est pas si jeune et si il est mignon tant mieux. Bon et si tu mettais ce jeans bleu foncé là et cette chemise noire?

- Tu sais que je t'aime maman?

- J'espère bien surtout.

- Bon ça te tente d'aller dîner?

Talia sortit de la chambre.

- Habille-toi déjà on en reparle après.

Derek rejoignit sa mère qui déballait le gâteau à la cuisine pour le poser sur une assiette. Il la vit se lécher les doigts après avoir fini. Elle se retourna et sursauta légèrement.

- Tu es toujours aussi discret. Ben voilà tu es parfait comme ça. Alors tu m'emmène où?

- Un bon risotto chez Gianni?

La mère de Derek acquiesça en souriant.

Étrangement au restaurant ni Derek ni sa mère ne passa inaperçu. Talia pourrait se vanter d'être une des plus belles femmes de Beacon Hills mais c'est une femme simple, douce, possédant une autorité naturelle, alors elle se contente de sourire quand elle surprend un regard sur elle ou qu'on lui dit qu'elle est belle. Et Derek est le même genre. Ils sont quand même certainement les deux plus beaux membres de la famille Hale même si les autres sont aussi très beaux.

- Et sinon ce jeune tu l'as rencontré où? Demanda Talia à son fils en prenant une fourchette de son repas.

- Il est à l'école d'informatique en face de mon boulot et je sais pas quand je l'ai vu le premier jour…j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer sur place.

- Le coup de foudre dans toute sa splendeur.

- Tu as aussi eu le coup de foudre pour papa?

- Oui et ça a été impressionnant. Pourtant ton père n'était pas spécialement le plus beau mais je sais pas j'ai croisé son regard et…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire maman. Au fait tu connais ses parents.

- Oh, ah bon?

- Mmmh! Mais Stiles je suppose que ça ne te dit rien par contre Szczepan?

- Oui alors là oui je vois qui sont ses parents. Il n'y a que le fils Stilinski qui porte ce prénom dans le coin. Ses parents sont au courant?

- Je…non je crois pas alors si tu croise sa mère évite de faire comme Laura.

- Promis.

Talia et Derek se quittèrent une heure plus tard et le jeune homme partit en direction du cinéma pour aller attendre Stiles qui…était déjà là.

* * *

><p>Avant de partir pour le cinéma Stiles revint à la cuisine vers ses parents.<p>

- Papa alors tu me passe une chemise s'il te plait?

- Restes là je reviens.

Le sheriff se leva, passa à côté de son fils et partit dans sa chambre. Claudia regarda son fils de haut en bas et respira.

- Tu sens bon. Il a de la chance ton ami.

- Je vais pas aller au cinéma en sentant la transpiration, en plus il va sûrement y avoir du monde, c'est Transformers quand même.

Le sheriff revint et donna à son fils sa chemise que l'ado s'empressa d'enfiler. Puis il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour montrer le résultat à ses parents.

- Tu es parfait Szczepan.

- Merci maman.

- Szczepan, dis-moi juste si c'est une rendez-vous ou pas? Je ne te demanderai rien de plus mais j'aimerais juste savoir.

L'ado se pinça les lèvres et regarda tour à tour ses parents puis il inspira en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit en disant:

- Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard.

Il se retourna et quitta le salon puis avant de fermer la porte d'entrée il cria:

- Et oui c'est un rendez-vous!

Claudia se leva et vint se lover contre son mari.

- Le premier rendez-vous de notre fils. Ça fiche un coup quand même.

- ça devait arriver, on le savait. On a déjà eu sacrément du répit ça aurait pu être avant. Ils fréquentent à 14 ans déjà certains. Je pense que demain va falloir qu'on ait quand même une petite discussion avec lui.

- Tu es allé lui parler avant?

- Oui.

- Mais tu as promis de rien dire c'est ça?

- Et je ne trahirai pas mon fils même sous la torture. Je suis sheriff moi madame.

- Peut être que je peux trouver une méthode de corruption sortant de l'ordinaire. Dit Claudia en souriant et en embrassant son mari

Le long du chemin Stiles réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à ses parents maintenant que le rendez-vous avait été clairement avouer. En même temps ses parents n'étaient pas bêtes. Il stressait aussi un peu d'avoir réellement rendez-vous avec Derek. C'est autre chose que s'embrasser à la dérobé entre un mur et un arbre. Il s'agissait de s'afficher déjà un peu plus mais en même temps c'est lui-même qui avait voulu que ce soit un rendez-vous alors il fallait assumer maintenant. Il arriva devant le ciné en peu de temps et comme l'endroit était quasiment désert il s'assit sur un muret en attendant. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir Derek arriver, lui aussi en avance. Le cœur de Stiles accéléra et ses mains devinrent légèrement moites. Il se leva du mur en les fourrant dans ses poches. Derek était beau….vraiment beau et Stiles compris que plus possible de le nier… il était amoureux… complètement, réellement… amoureux de Derek Hale.


	12. Chapter 11

Stiles le regarda approcher de plus en plus. Jeans bleu foncé, chemise noir dont le dernier bouton était ouvert, putain carrément plus que sexy…y avait même plus de mots à ce stade là. Derek arriva devant lui et lui sourit.

- Salut Derek. Dit Stiles en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

- Hey Stiles. Tu es…très beau. La chemise comme ça, ça te va bien.

- Je te retourne le même compliment.

- On…tu veux déjà aller dans la salle?

- Ouais.

Les deux garçons étaient terriblement gênés et un peu mal à l'aise. Déjà de voir que l'un plaisait à l'autre et inversement et parce qu'ils ne savaient pas bien ce qu'il convenait de faire. Derek paya son entrée à Stiles qui le remercia vivement et puis ils entrèrent enfin. Avant d'entrer dans la salle ils regardèrent pour prendre quelque chose au comptoir.

- Tu veux du pop corn? Demanda Derek en regardant les pancartes.

- Heu… je sais pas trop. Tu en manges toi?

- Un peu. Sinon autre chose. Tu veux une glace, des bonbons, des gaufres, des…

- Du pop corn ça ira très bien.

Derek commanda du pop corn et deux sodas et ils allèrent dans la salle déjà plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

- On se met où?

- Suis-moi je connais où se situe le meilleur endroit.

Derek suivit Stiles dans les allées et ils s'assirent au rang du milieu presque tout à gauche. Ils restèrent silencieux et Derek se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas prit deux cornets de pop corn.

- Alors…heu tu as pensé quoi de ta soirée de hier? Demanda Stiles en triturant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Ben…les soirées c'est pas mon truc en général mais là ça allait. C'était calme.

- J'avais un truc à te dire…ça va pas vraiment te plaire je crois mais ça tourne depuis ce matin et j'arrive pas à m'en défaire… en fait la semaine passé avant qu'on se rencontre je suis allé à une soirée et j'ai…finis la soirée avec ta cousine Malia.

- Je le sais déjà!

Stiles se tourna d'un coup vers Derek.

- Tu le savais?

- Disons que je l'ai déduis quand tu as parlé le premier jour que tu avais été à une soirée et que ma sœur t'avait présenté à ma cousine. Il se trouve que le lendemain matin de la fête j'étais chez mes parents et que ma sœur a parlé de ça avec ma cousine.

- Oh… ok.

Pour se donner une contenance Stiles attrapa le cornet de pop corn et en fourra une bonne poignée dans sa bouche.

La salle se remplie gentiment jusqu'à être complètement bondée.

- C'est sûr que le jour de la première c'était peut être pas une bonne idée pour venir. Tu vas bien?

Derek posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Le garçon acquiesça en silence.

- C'est à cause de ma cousine?

- Je pensais pas que tu le savais. Ta sœur à prononcé son nom ce matin et j'ai repensé à ça et je voulais juste être honnête avec toi et ça me prenait les tripes et là ben j'apprends que tu le sais. Je me sens un peu con.

- Y a pas de raison. Le passé c'est du passé comme dit mon père.

- ça aurait été une autre fille je ne te l'aurais pas dit. Pas que j'en ai eu des tas non mais enfin disons que…

- Stiles arrêtes. On ne va pas faire la liste de nos ex ici au cinéma si?

- Non. Tu as raison. Désolé.

Stiles reposa le cornet de pop corn entre leurs deux sièges et l'écran s'alluma au même moment. Derek et Stiles portèrent leur attention sur le film qui allait commencer. Ils regardèrent en silence et de temps en temps l'un se tournait pour regarder l'autre. C'était plus souvent Derek qui regardait Stiles. À un moment Stiles voulu prendre du pop corn et sa main rencontra celle de Derek et sans les bouger tous deux se regardèrent. Doucement Derek se pencha sur Stiles et l'embrassa tendrement. Les gens à côté de Stiles réagirent mais il en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il passa une main sur la nuque de Derek pour approfondir encore le baiser et ils finirent par se séparer en souriant et en se rasseyant comme il faut. La pause arriva finalement et ils restèrent assis à leur place.

- Je t'emmène manger une glace plus tard.

- Pourquoi ce serait toi qui paierai tout?

- Parce que je t'ai invité, ça me semble logique.

- On sort ensemble?

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble?

- Ouais.

- Alors on sort ensemble. Dit Derek en revenant embrasser Stiles.

* * *

><p>Derek trouvait le film long et vraiment c'était pas son genre mais bon il faisait un effort et puis il voyait bien que Stiles ça le passionnait. Quand le film fut finit ils sortirent côte à côte. Il était déjà 16h30 et Stiles reçu un message de son père:<p>

''N'oublie pas le pain, merci''.

- Il faut que j'aille acheter du pain pour mes parents. Tu viens avec moi?

- Bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et leurs mains se frôlaient quasiment tout le temps mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait faire le geste d'aller plus loin. Ils entrèrent dans la supérette du coin et Stiles prit du pain et ils ressortirent en se dirigeant vers le marchand de glaces. Ils s'assirent sur un banc pour manger.

- Je t'ai jamais demandé ta date d'anniversaire et aussi ton numéro de portable en fait.

- Je suis né le 7 novembre.

- Ah ouais donc en fait tu n'as pas encore 22 ans.

- Non. Mais j'ai jamais dis que je les avais.

- Non c'est vrai. Tu avais dis bientôt. Mais j'en avais déduis bientôt, vraiment proche en fait.

- Je pense pas qu'on va se revoir avant lundi. Demain je vais déjeuner chez mes parents au Manoir. Mon père veut offrir sa cuvée à Cora.

- Sa quoi?

- Oh, ouais, tu sais que mon père tient la distillerie ''Alpha-Hale'' et en fait pour les 18 ans des chacun de ses enfants il a fait une cuvée spéciale d'un mélange qu'on a demandé et dont il à fait des exemplaires pour la vente en quantités limités.

- Super classe ça! Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez?

- Oui. Laura c'était Cerise-rose, une pure horreur franchement, Cora a choisie pomme-lavande, à mon goût c'est pas mieux.

- Et toi?

- Poire-caramel, je reste dans le classique.

- ça devait être trop bon.

- Il m'en reste chez moi si un jour tu veux goûter…enfin… je propose de l'alcool à un mineur pardon.

- ça te gêne que je sois plus jeune que toi?

- Non pas vraiment…enfin un peu quand j'y réfléchis parce que je sais pas comment les gens peuvent le prendre tu vois. Et puis ton père est sheriff.

- Mes parents, à mon avis ne vont rien dire. Au fait, mon père est au courant que…enfin que j'avais rendez-vous avec un garçon cet après-midi et ma mère je l'ai dit comme ça en partant et maintenant je me demande quand je vais avoir droit à la grande discussion. Dis-moi que tu y a eu droit toi?

- Un peu mais c'est surtout avec Laura que j'avais parlé de tout ça.

- Même de sexe?

- Oui. Laura et moi on est très proches. Vraiment beaucoup. On a toujours été collés ensemble. Je connais tout d'elle et elle connaît tout de moi. Et puis Laura est ouverte à toutes sortes de discussion sérieuse ou même farfelues. C'est un cas ma sœur je t'assure.

- ça fait pas bizarre de parler de sexe avec sa sœur?

- Pas spécialement non. J'ai préféré en parler avec elle qu'avec mes parents à dire vrai.

- Moi je suis enfant unique et remarque c'est très bien comme ça.

- Pourquoi?

- à cause de ma maladie. Ma mère est aussi hyperactive, moi j'ai le TDA en plus. C'est une plaie tout ça. Mon père dit souvent qu'on le fatigue énormément parce qu'on est dur à suivre. Ma mère ça s'est calmé avec l'âge mais moi c'est de loin pas garanti.

- Je vois.

- Il va falloir que je rentre gentiment. Ils m'attendent pour le dîner j'ai promis d'être là.

Stiles se leva et Derek suivit le mouvement. Il se mit en marche.

- Tu vas où comme ça?

- Je comptais te raccompagner, tu veux pas?

- Oh si bien sûr. C'est juste que je me disais que la zone industrielle c'est de l'autre côté.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence et puis à un détour de rues Derek arrêta Stiles et le poussa doucement entre 2 murs dans une petite ruelle.

- Je t'ai dit que je devais rentrer. Dit malicieusement Stiles en entourant la nuque de Derek de ses bras.

- Je sais mais tu ne m'as pas dis à quelle heure tu devais être chez toi.

Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et l'attira à lui. Leurs bouches se scellèrent pour un baiser doux, tendre mais qui passa vite à la vitesse supérieure et Stiles laissa échapper un doux gémissement quand il sentit le corps de Derek contre le sien.

- Ce sera trop long à attendre jusqu'à lundi pour te revoir Stiles.

- J'ai dis que je ne sortais pas ce soir.

- Peut être que si c'est juste dans ta rue tes parents seront d'accords.

- Tu viendrais jusque devant chez moi pour me voir un moment?

- Ouais.

- T'es déjà accro à moi? Demanda Stiles en plaisantant.

- Je crois bien que oui. Dit tendrement Derek en reprenant les lèvres du jeune.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Derek raccompagna Stiles jusque devant chez lui. L'ado regarda la maison pour voir si ses parents pouvaient le voir mais il semblait que non.

- Tu me mets un message pour ce soir? De toute façon tes parents vont sûrement vouloir te parler directement alors autant que tu sois honnête.

- Ce sera ça de fait au moins. En général je ne leur mens pas spécialement. Enfin ça m'arrive d'omettre volontairement certaines choses mais c'est pas du vrai mensonge. Par contre à Scott je lui ai mentis et il va falloir que je rattrape le truc. C'est mon meilleur pote, mon best, mon frère. On se connaît depuis qu'on a genre 5 ans peut être même avant alors je peux pas ne pas lui dire mais j'ai plus peur de sa réaction que de celle de mes parents.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je sais pas bien quoi te dire en réalité. J'ai pas connu ça, j'avais pas spécialement d'amis avant.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ma sœur me suffisait et que je ne voulais me lier avec personne. Mais bref…toi tu as des amis… fais juste ce qui te semble nécessaire. Je vais te laisser rentrer.

* * *

><p>Claudia et John Stilinski attendaient que leur fils rentre et toutes les cinq minutes madame allait voir à la fenêtre du salon si son fils était dans les parages.<p>

- ça fait seulement une heure et demi que le cinéma est finit Claudia, détends-toi, ton petit chéri va rentrer.

- Je suis toujours en souci quand il n'est pas à la maison.

Claudia regarda une fois de plus par la fenêtre et elle se raidie.

- Il est là John et il n'est pas tout seul.

John se leva et vint regarder lui aussi. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient grandement ridicules à genoux sur le sol à regarder leur fils par un espace du rideau.

- C'est bien le fils Hale?

- Oui je le reconnais, il a peu changé.

- Il est sacrement se…Claudia s'arrêta dans sa phrase et souri innocemment à son mari qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais.

- Il a l'air gentil. Finit-elle par dire en reportant son regard sur son fils.

Les parents Stilinski virent les deux garçons discuter. Derek avec les mains dans les poches et leur fils en faisant de grands gestes.

- Je suis ouverte mais il faut avouer que ça fait bizarre de le voir avec un…homme. Parce que soyons francs c'est un homme.

- Je reconnais que les voir là comme ça, ça fait tout de suite plus étrange que juste entendre Stiles parler de rendez-vous avec un garçon. Ça va nous passer et on va s'y faire.

- Pourtant je maintiens qu'il n'est pas gay et je suis pas persuadée qu'il soit bi non plus.

- Il se pose peut être juste des questions et il tente d'avoir des réponses. Et entre nous il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant. Il a dix-sept ans c'est fait pour ça l'adolescence aussi.

- Tu as pas tort. Tu as déjà essayé toi?

- Quoi?

- Avec un homme ou même juste embrasser un pote.

- Non jamais.

- Moi non plus. Enfin je veux dire avec une femme quoi.

Et là le cœur de madame Stilinski rata un battement quand elle vit son fils prendre Derek Hale par la taille et l'embrasser sur le trottoir. Elle se releva et partit à la cuisine. Son mari la suivit.

- ça va?

- Désolé là c'est un peu trop pour moi. Il l'a embrassé John…pour de vrai… avec…avec sa bouche sur la sienne et avec la langue.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça?

- Non…en tout cas pas le jour où j'apprends qu'il sort avec un garçon. Sers-moi un verre de vodka s'il te plaît.

- Oh là on va y aller doucement Claudia… un pastis, une bière, un verre de vin mais pas de la vodka c'est pas la fin du monde.

- C'est mon fils, c'est mon bébé, mon tout petit Szczepan, mon tout petit…. La voix de Claudia se brisa et elle fondit en larmes. Le sheriff entendit son fils rentrer.

- Et merde c'est vraiment le moment là.

Il s'occupa d'abord de Stiles. Il le vit dans le couloir en train d'enlever ses baskets. L'ado lui fit un sourire géant et lui tendit le cornet avec le pain. Devant la mine grave de son père il perdit son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa?

- Szczepan viens s'il te plaît avec moi j'aimerais te dire deux mots.

L'ado suivit son père et se dit que si il l'appelait par son vrai prénom c'est qu'il y avait du grave dans l'air. Stiles se posa sur le lit de ses parents et John s'assit à côté de lui.

- Fiston tu sais que ta mère est plutôt du genre angoissée surtout quand ça te concerne, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant ça n'est-ce pas. Et bien elle était inquiète que tu ne sois pas rentré plus tôt.

- J'avais prévenu papa.

- Je sais. Mais comment… elle vérifiait quand même à la fenêtre de temps en temps en puis elle… on t'a vu avec Hale et comment dire… te voir embrasser ton…copain je suppose, ça l'a un peu retournée.

L'ado ouvrit la bouche d'indignation.

- Je sais on est désolé pour ça. Sauf que là ta mère me fait une crise. Tu es son bébé, son tout petit et le coup est un peu dur.

- C'est pas toi qui me parlais de votre tolérance ce matin où j'ai rêvé?

- Szczepan…

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça!

- C'est ton prénom un point c'est tout.

- Ouais tu parles merci pour le cadeau.

- Non hé oh tu changes complètement de discussion là, je ne vois pas le rapport entre ton prénom et le fait que tu sortes avec le fils Hale. Parce oui on n'est pas abrutis on avait compris ça hier matin tu sais, ta mère même avant. Alors tu vas changer de ton avec moi et aller parler à ta mère.

Stiles se leva et quitta la chambre parentale pour monter directement dans la sienne. Le sheriff voulut courser son fils mais sa femme le retint au bas de l'escalier.

- Laisse-le John. Ça va servir à rien de s'énerver. Je vais préparer le dîner on verra ça plus tard.

John se résigna et alla au salon allumer la télé pour se détendre.

- Tu te rends compte Claudia qu'il revient toujours sur son prénom quelque soit la discussion.

- C'est pas nouveau John. Je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il a du mal avec ça. C'est peut être ma faute j'aurais pas dû insister pour ce prénom-là.

- Et quoi, on aurait attendu que monsieur soit en âge de décider lui-même aussi tant qu'on y est.

- Tu sais je m'en remettrai de le savoir et de le voir avec un homme. J'ai peut être un peu exagérée avant je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en conflit avec lui.

John se leva et rejoint sa femme à la cuisine.

- Tu es impossible Claudia. Quand tu changes d'avis aussi vite c'est profondément pénible tu sais. Je peux pas prendre ta défense dans ces cas-là et je suis pas non plus crédible envers Szczepan et tu le sais. Tu me fais toujours passer pour un imbécile aux yeux de mon fils et ça m'énerve vraiment. Débrouille-toi avec lui moi je vais au poste j'ai sûrement quelques dossiers qui n'attendent que moi.

Sans plus un mot le sheriff prit ses clés et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Stiles fulminait dans sa chambre en tournant en rond. Il avait enfilé son training, hurlé deux fois dans son coussin, avait hésité à appeler Scott, à appeler Derek puis finalement avait mit de la musique sur ses oreilles pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre, après avoir essayé de frapper sans avoir eue de réponse, elle resta immobile en souriant. Son fils dansait et chantait au milieu de sa chambre.<p>

- But she wears short skirts  
>I wear T-shirts<br>She's Cheer Captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you.  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see  
>You belong with me,<br>You belong with me?

Claudia adorait voir son fils comme ça. Il se retourna dans une pirouette et s'arrêta net quand il vit sa mère. Il retira d'un coup ses écouteurs, ce qui fit tomber son portable et la musique tonitruante de Taylor Swift envahie la chambre. Il ramassa son portable et l'éteignit avant de l'envoyer sans ménagement sur son lit. Claudia osa entrer dans la chambre.

- ça va?

-…

- Bon je consens que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Mais écoute-moi au moins. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas réagir comme ça et ton père a prit la mouche et c'est un peu partit en vrille.

- Où est papa?

- à son bureau. Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que te voir embrasser ce garçon c'était…

-Tu n'étais pas censé le voir de toute façon.

- Oui je sais et je reconnais mon erreur de vous avoir espionné. C'est effectivement quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû voir maintenant. Tu… tu l'aimes vraiment?

- Oui maman.

- Ah…bon…je sais pas bien quoi te dire mon chéri. La semaine passée tu vas à une fête et tu couches avec une fille et là…enfin comment tu as pu changer comme ça en quelques jours?

- Je sais pas… je sais pas c'est juste… je sais pas c'est lui, c'est juste lui. Il me fait un effet que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'ai envie d'être avec lui, j'ai envie de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de me blottir contre lui. Je sais même pas moi-même comment c'est arrivé mais je l'ai rencontré et depuis je… j'en suis dingue maman et je le fais pas exprès. J'ai des papillons, des frissons, des étoiles, des feux d'artifices. J'ai même envie de lui, férocement envie de lui comme j'ai jamais eu envie de personne. Alors oui c'est étrange mais ça l'est aussi pour moi. J'essaye juste d'assumer ce que je ressens c'est tout et en même temps lui il est vraiment gay et je lui plais et il est tendre, doux, gentil, ne m'a jamais rien demandé… je veux juste être avec lui maman.

- Tu devrais venir dîner Szczepan.

Claudia se retourna et voulu sortir de la chambre.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire? Je te dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et tu me dis de venir dîner?

- Szczepan que veux-tu que je te dise? J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit mais je ne vois pas quoi répondre à ça. Dis-moi toi si tu sais ce que je dois te répondre. Claudia se retourna et regarda son fils. **  
><strong>- Je sais pas un truc comme… comme… je sais pas. Le ton de Stiles était redescendu et il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Tu vois même toi tu sais pas. Viens manger s'il te plaît sinon je suis toute seule et puis tu dois prendre ton médicament.

- J'en ai ici de l'Adderall maman.

- Très bien alors restes-là.

Claudia partie en fermant la porte et descendit à la cuisine. Elle fût surprise de voir son fils y entrer quelques minutes plus tard. Il se servit sans un mot et s'assit.

- Je compte le revoir tu sais.

Claudia leva les yeux vers son fils.

- Je ne comte pas t'en empêcher. Ton père non plus.

- Ah…je peux le voir ce soir?

- Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas.

- Non je ne sors pas. Il voulait juste venir devant la maison.

- Tu ne peux pas le voir demain?

- Non il va chez ses parents.

- Très bien alors tu peux le voir ce soir mais vous restez dans le quartier et je mets une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Je veux le voir et lui dire bonjour.

-..Ok! Il sera là dans une heure.

- On ne va pas vous empêcher de vous voir, je veux juste que tu sois honnête et que tu restes toi-même. Il peut même venir ici, vous pouvez même couchés ensemble ici ça m'est égal. Je veux juste que tu sois honnête. Je te rappelle que tu t'es préparé des heures ce matin, que tu étais magnifique mais que derrière ça tu tentais de nous faire croire que c'était une sortie entre potes et ça excuse-moi mais je ne supporte pas. Je conçois que c'était pas évident de nous le dire mais on est tes parents Szczepan on a le droit d'en savoir un minimum tant que tu vis ici et qu'on est responsables de toi. Et arrêtes de nous reprocher ton prénom parce que ça nous énerve au plus haut point. Tout le monde t'appelle par ton surnom à part moi et ton père quand je suis là alors je vois pas ce que tu veux de plus mon chéri.

- Rien du tout. C'est bon. Merci maman. Je vais appeler papa après pour m'excuser. J'étais un peu sur un nuage quand je suis rentré et me faire engueuler d'un coup là je suis un peu redescendu brutalement et en plus j'aurai dû prendre mon Adderall plus tôt.

- C'est pas grave c'est des disputes qui arrivent à tout le monde et c'est pas à cause de toi que ton père est partit. C'est ma faute parce que j'ai pleurée après t'avoir vu avec…enfin ton…je sais même pas comment tu l'appelles et après quand tu es partit dans ta chambre j'ai changé de discours et il s'est énervé.

- Il s'appelle Derek maman et c'est mon copain. C'est tout. Ne vas pas chercher de termes appropriés il n'y en a pas.

- Très bien. Je m'y ferrai tu sais mais tu m'excuses d'avance si ça me prends quand même quelques jours.


	13. Chapter 12

Stiles et sa mère restèrent à table encore un moment. L'ado avait appelé son père et s'était excusé, et le sheriff avait promis de rentrer d'ici 10 minutes, alors la mère et le fils attendaient son retour. Enfin il arriva mais pas seul.

- J'ai trouvé ce gentil jeune homme devant notre allée. Je crois qu'il t'attendait Stiles.

Derek sourit au sheriff puis fit un signe de la main à Stiles qui resta immobile la bouche ouverte. Le sheriff tapota la tête de son fils qui revint au moment présent.

- Mais de…que…qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là?

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais là dans une heure et c'est déjà passé alors je t'attendais.

Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda l'heure puis se leva d'un bond.

- Oh merde je suis désolé Derek. On parlait avec ma maman et j'ai pas vu l'heure je pensais que j'avais encore du temps et zut je suis vraiment un abruti fini.

- Ne dis pas de conneries Stiles.

- Tu m'en veux pas?

- Non.

- Ok. Je vais me changer je reviens…je…

- Tu peux rester en training hein faut pas te changer pour moi.

- Tu… ok…heu ben du coup je te présente mes parents quoi.

Derek alla serrer la main de madame Stilinski avec un charmant bonsoir et le sheriff dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà salués sur le pas de la porte.

- Bon ben je…on…

- Vous osez aller dans ta chambre. Tu vas pas sortir en training fiston.

Le sheriff se tourna vers sa femme.

- On est d'accord ils peuvent aller dans la chambre de Szczepan?

La femme se contenta de hocher la tête doucement en ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune Hale qui le remarqua et la regarda.

- Oh pardon… je me disais que vous ressembliez énormément à votre maman.

- Merci. On me le dit souvent.

Derek fit un sourire et suivit Stiles pour monter dans la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée Stiles s'appuya contre et souffla.

- C'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé la rencontre entre mes parnets et toi mais c'est ma faute je suis désolé. Si j'avais été attentif à l'heure.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave.

- Merci. Assieds-toi, fais seulement.

Le jeune hésita puis se posa sur le lit. Stiles vint le rejoindre et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Merci d'être venu. On a eu une dispute avec mes parents.

- Ton père m'en a touché deux mots.

- Ok ça m'évite de t'expliquer comme ça. Tu vas le dire à tes parents?

- Oui je comptais leur dire demain. Je t'inviterais bien mais comme c'est un moment pour Cora et qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec le fait que je suis homo je vais éviter de la mettre en colère.

- Je comprends.

- Et toi c'est quoi ton programme de demain?

- Bah je sais pas. Je vais peut être passer voir Scott pour lui parler. Il part à la fac bientôt et j'ai envie de profiter de moments avec lui.

- Je l'ai trouvé sympa. Kevin aussi.

- Moi j'aime bien Jonas il est sympa par contre Isaac j'ai un peu du mal.

- Moi aussi. Il a toujours une façon de me parler que je trouve énervante. Comme si il me reprochait quelque chose à chaque fois.

- Du coup on fait quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ta chambre, c'est toi qui vit ici, propose.

- Tu veux vraiment laisser un gamin de 17 ans, amoureux et sous hormones choisir quoi faire dans sa chambre sur son lit?

- Tu as dit amoureux?

- Oui…. Je sais ça paraît un peu précipité et on se connaît depuis moins d'une semaine mais j'ai… je sais que je suis amoureux et je veux pas…

Mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fût interrompu par un doux baiser. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche laissant la langue de Derek venir jouer avec la sienne. Il passa une main dans la nuque de son copain et l'autre sur la hanche, Derek fit exactement la même chose et doucement Stiles les fit basculer les deux sur le lit. Allongés sur le côté l'un contre l'autre les 2 jeunes garçons s'embrassaient amoureusement et les doigts de Stiles passèrent doucement sous le t-shirt noir de Derek et caressèrent doucement les flancs remontant jusqu'aux côtes. Derek rompit le baiser et se releva en sortant du lit. Il resta debout quelques instants devant le lit en regardant Stiles qui se leva et vint le rejoindre en prenant le t-shirt de son ami pour lui retirer. Derek se laissa faire et ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de la veste de training de Stiles et laissa l'habit tomber par terre. L'ado se lécha les lèvres à la vue du corps de Derek et posa avec envie ses mains sur les hanches parfaites.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça? Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Stiles?

- Je sais juste que j'ai envie de toi. Envie de te caresser et que tu me caresses, qu'on s'embrasse, envie de te toucher.

Lentement l'ado attira le plus vieux contre lui et Derek plaça ses mains sur les hanches fines du jeune. Stiles fit en premier courir ses mains sur la peau chaude et halée de Derek. Il caressa la chute de reins, les abdos, le torse, les épaules, le dos et en passant entres les omoplates il sentit du relief sous ses doigts.

- C'est quoi?

- Un tatouage.

Derek se retourna et Stiles pu admirer le symbole noir qui rendait le dos du jeune diablement sexy. Il se colla contre le corps musclé passant ses mains sur le ventre et Derek sentit l'érection du jeune frotter contre ses fesses. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être et passa ses mains derrière lui pour toucher le corps du jeune homme. L'instant était doucement érotique et Stiles s'en délectait. Il avait clairement envie de renverser Derek sur le lit, de l'embrasser et de réclamer beaucoup plus mais il se contenta de se calmer, de se coller encore plus au corps de son ami et reprit ses caresses sur son corps frémissant. Il fit le tour du nombril avec un doigt et sentit quelques poils justes en dessous qu'il décida de suivre pour atterrir finalement à la lisière du jean. Doucement il défit la ceinture, puis fit sauter le bouton et baissa la braguette en silence. Il mordilla l'épaule qu'il avait à portée de bouche et ses doigts glissèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la bosse présente dans le boxer de Derek. Ce dernier se raidit et demanda inquiet:

- Je suis chiant je sais… mais je te le redemande. Tu es sûr de toi?

L'ado se contenta de gémir doucement et passa une main sous l'élastique du boxer et il sentit sous ses doigts le sexe chaud palpiter.

- Oh putain! Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Et lentement avec ses deux mains il baissa l'élastique du boxer laissant sortir le sexe en érection. Il le prit en main en plaquant sa joue contre le dos de l'homme et caressa lentement la longueur. Derek soupira sous l'effet et se cambra un peu mettant ses fesses encore plus en contact avec l'érection de Stiles. D'une main Stiles caressa le sexe libéré et demandeur et posa l'autre main sur le ventre du jeune homme en jouant avec son nombril. Derek haleta et gémit le plus doucement qu'il put.

- J'avais déjà envie de faire ça le premier jour où tu es venu ici. Chuchota l'ado en déposant un baiser sur une branche du symbole tatoué. Au fait c'est quoi ce joli symbole?

- Un triskèle. Répondit Derek le souffle court. Il prit la main de Stiles et la retira de son membre malgré une indignation palpable du jeune et il se retourna contre lui. Son érection toucha celle de Stiles qui gémit doucement en venant embrasser les lèvres parfaites de Derek et en collant son corps contre celui du jeune homme.

- C'est hallucinant l'effet que tu me fais. Dit Stiles dans un souffle.

Derek sourit et ses mains caressèrent la peau claire du jeune homme, passant sur le torse, le dos, le ventre et doucement une main s'introduit dans le training constatant au passage que l'ado n'avait aucun sous vêtement sous son pantalon de jogging rouge. Il le baissa doucement et l'érection de Stiles toucha la sienne. L'ado passa ses mains juste au dessus des fesses de Derek et il se frotta à son corps sublime. Sexe contre sexe, c'était tellement délicieux et inattendu comme sensation que l'ado gémit de plus belle et vint dans un petit râle terriblement sexy. Derek ne réagit pas et continua de se frotter à son ami doucement, la main de Stiles revint sur son membre pour le masturber plus rapidement qu'avant et Derek se répandit, après quelques mouvements délicieux, entre eux d'eux. Ils s'embrassèrent sans se décoller, puis Stiles proposa un petit tour à la salle de bain et Derek le suivit après s'être quand même sommairement essuyé avec du papier ménage traînant dans la chambre pour des raisons plutôt évidentes.

Les deux garçons retournèrent par la suite dans la chambre après s'être lavés à la salle de bain , remirent leur t-shirt et se couchèrent sur le lit de Stiles regardant le plafond, leurs doigts enlacés. Derek parla le premier.

- T'es un peu dingue quand même. Essaye de ne pas me faire faire n'importe quoi. Tes parents auraient pu nous espionner.

- Je crois que ma mère a compris la leçon. Au fait mon père il t'a dit quoi quand il t'a vu devant l'entrée?

- Ben déjà j'attendais devant la porte et j'hésitais à sonner et d'abord il m'a demandé sèchement ce que je fichais là et ce que je vous voulais alors je lui ai dit que je venais pour te voir, qu'on avait rendez-vous mais que tu avais dû oublier ou zapper l'heure.

- Je suis toujours autant désolé Derek.

- Et puis il m'a regardé et m'a demandé si j'étais bien Derek Hale et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise de déguerpir mais non, il m'a tendu la main et m'a demandé de m'asseoir cinq minutes avec lui.

- Mon père est quelqu'un de chouette il n'allait pas te chasser quand même. Et il t'a dit quoi?

- Rien d'incroyable. Juste qu'il était content pour toi, qu'il t'aime, qu'il faut que je salue mes parents de sa part et si je peux lui apporter une bouteille d'alcool de pêche il en serait ravi.

- C'est tout mon père ça. Rien de sérieux.

- Au contraire Stiles. C'était pour me dire qu'il acceptait que je sois avec toi. Puisque son alcool il faut que je l'achète et que je lui apporte ici pour qu'il me le paie tu comprends?

- Ooooooohhh… ça ressemble tellement à mon père en plus ce genre de détournements de phrases. Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas comprendre. Au fait je suis désolé…d'avoir…heu avant que tu me touches.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça arrive, surtout au début. Tu étais un peu trop excité. Je vais y aller Szczepan, si tu veux je te téléphone demain quand je rentre de chez mes parents, ce sera sûrement le soir déjà.

- Je veux bien qu'on se téléphone oui, mais comment tu m'as appelé?

- Oh ouais j'ai utilisé ton vrai prénom. Ça t'embête visiblement?

- J'aime pas mon prénom.

- Je sais mais je me dis que si c'est moi qui le dis tu l'aimeras peut être.

- ça risque pas, tu vas perdre ton temps mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Derek embrassa Stiles et ce dernier le raccompagna à l'entrée. Au moment où Stiles voulut embrasser son amour avant d'ouvrir la porte Claudia arriva vers eux en se raclant la gorge.

- Désolé de vous déranger les garçons. Monsieur Hale je tiens à vous inviter à dîner. Dites-moi quand ça va pour vous.

- Hé bien ça dépend si vous préférez en semaine ou pas.

- Je ne travaille pas alors ça m'est égal. La semaine prochaine mon mari à ses soirées mardi et mercredi mais le mercredi je fais les visites à l'hôpital avec votre mère d'ailleurs.

- Et bien Mardi pour moi ça ira très bien.

- Parfait je note. 18 heures 30, mardi soir. Vous mangez de tout?

- Oui. Je ne suis pas difficile.

- Merci.

- Merci à vous Madame Stilinski.

Claudia regarda les deux hommes puis finit par les laisser se dire au revoir. Stiles prit Derek contre lui et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

- Je suis désolé pour ça.

- T'inquiète tu y passeras aussi.

- On sera quitte comme ça au moins. Tu m'appelles demain alors?

- Bien sûr. Dès que je serai chez moi.

L'ado sourit doucement et prit les lèvres de Derek puis ils se séparèrent, Derek sortit de la maison et entra dans sa voiture. Il fit un dernier geste à Stiles et démarra sa camaro qui fila dans la nuit. Stiles resta un moment immobile avec la porte ouverte devant lui et sursauta quand sa mère posa une main sur son épaule.

- Désolé de te sortir de ta rêverie mais il fait un peu froid.

- Pardon maman.

L'ado ferma la porte en rougissant furieusement et partit à la cuisine prendre son médicament puis finalement reposa le cachet. C'était un peu tôt. Il vint au salon vers ses parents.

- Vous regardez quoi?

- Un documentaire sur les prisons en Europe. Répondit le sheriff sans détourner la tête de l'écran.

- Je peux? Demanda-t-il timidement en montrant la place vide à côté de son père.

Ses parents acquiescèrent et il s'assit en silence. Ils passèrent un moment sans un bruit et Stiles finit par briser le silence.

- Je peux aller voir Scott demain ou l'inviter ici?

- Pourquoi faire? Demanda Madame Stilinski à moitié absorbée par un dessin antistress.

- J'avais envie de causer un peu avec lui. Et puis jouer ou aller un peu dehors.

- Je préfère que vous alliez dehors demain. Il annonce une journée magnifique ou alors on pourrait aller se promener ensemble.

- Je sais pas. J'avais envie de parler à Scott. Je ne lui ai encore rien dis sur tout ça et je…enfin j'ai même mentis et je voulais me rattraper.

- Tiens ben puisque tu es là parle déjà avec nous. Lança le shérif en se tournant vers son fils.

Claudia éteignit la télé et posa son dessin pour regarder Stiles. L'ado fit un sourire crispé et porta son attention sur la table basse.

- Ben je sais pas trop quoi vous dire en fait. Vous vouliez savoir quelque chose en particulier?

- Disons qu'on aimerait comprendre à quel moment tu t'es mis à t'intéresser à la gente masculine par exemple.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à la gente masculine papa. C'est juste Derek. Je l'ai dit à maman. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a eu mais je l'ai rencontré et depuis je sais pas… il m'obsède, j'ai envie de le voir, d'être avec lui, j'ai envie de le toucher. Mardi je suis sorti du bus et je l'ai vu me regarder. J'ai cru d'abord qu'il se foutait de moi parce que j'avais l'air con avec mon plan dans les mains et puis c'était pas ça finalement et à la pause le matin j'étais dehors et il est venu me parler et il m'a fait de l'effet quand je l'ai vraiment regardé et… à midi il est venu à la cantine avec ses collègues mais il n'aime pas le monde alors il est parti dehors et je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi. On a mangé sur un banc et il m'a intrigué. J'avais plaisanté sur une histoire d'apéro et en sortant de l'école comme je devais attendre le bus ben je suis allé à la supérette et j'ai croisé Derek qui m'a proposé un verre sur une terrasse et on a discuté puis il m'a ramené ici et on s'est revu le lendemain. Il m'a raccompagné ici et j'ai appris qu'il était gay et on va dire que je l'ai légèrement dragué sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, on a flirté un peu et il m'a embrassé, juste un simple baiser sur les lèvres, et j'ai senti un truc que j'avais jamais ressenti avant et fiou je…depuis là ça a été plus fort que moi j'ai pas pu le lâcher. Et jeudi je l'ai embrassé…enfin je me suis jeté sur lui disons plutôt et puis voilà hier on s'est embrassé, vraiment je veux dire et y a eu la soirée et il a proposé une sortie ciné et j'ai voulu moi que ce soit un rendez-vous et puis ben voilà on a dit qu'on sortait ensemble. Je sais pas si tout ça est très clair et si vous avez pu tout suivre.

Les parents avaient écouté en silence leur fils parler et madame Stilinski était plutôt contente de l'explication.

- Tu t'es jeté sur lui? Demanda le père légèrement choqué.

- Ouais… je sais pas ça a été plus fort que moi et je l'ai fait.

- Et tu comptes aller plus loin avec lui?

- Oui papa. Mais je ne suis pas gay mais je sais pas…c'est juste Derek et j'ai envie de lui.

- N'entre pas trop dans les détails on ne t'en demande pas autant.

- Pardon. Ça ne durera peut être pas, j'en sais rien, mais je sais que si je passe à côté je vais le regretter.

- Et Scott comment tu penses qu'il va le prendre? Madame Stilinski revint dans la conversation en reprenant son dessin et en tendant une feuille à son fils qu'elle voyait stressé.

- Ben c'est…mon frère presque alors j'espère que ça passera pas trop mal. Ce serait plus simple à expliquer si j'étais juste gay ou au moins bi mais là c'est pas le cas alors je sais pas comment il va le prendre. Et j'avoue que j'ai peur. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas osé du tout aborder le sujet ni même montrer aucun signe avec lui. Avec vous j'ai peut être eu ce comportement étrange pour que vous vous rendiez compte, pour que ce soit vous qui m'en parliez en premier. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir.

- A quel moment on a dit que nous décevait mon chéri? Demanda doucement Claudia en levant la tête de son dessin.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça non plus.

- Vous ne le pensez même pas?

Les deux parents se levèrent pour venir devant leur fils et s'assirent sur la table basse en face de lui. Sa maman lui releva la tête et planta son regard brun dans le sien.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises chéri. Tu ne nous déçois pas, loin de là c'est juste que…c'est pas forcément évident d'être un peu chamboulés comme ça mais on t'aime. Tu restes notre fils et puis…on fera avec, en plus ce Derek a l'air vraiment très gentil et sérieusement je suis plutôt fier que ce soit mon fils qui nous ramène le plus bel homme de tout Beacon Hills.

Claudia entendit son mari se racler la gorge et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Après toi John, mais il se trouve que tu es déjà pris.

John leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- On veut juste que tu nous parles Szczepan c'est tout. On n'approuve pas tout ce que tu dis ni tout ce que tu fais mais sans dialogue on n'arrive à rien. Et on aura quand même quelques conditions à poser face à votre relation parce qu'on est tes parents, que tu es mineur, que tu vis ici et que ton père est le sheriff. Mais on verra mardi quand ton…copain sera là pour dîner. Ça nous donnera le temps de réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée. Maintenant va prendre ton médicament. Ton père et moi on va aller se coucher, toi ben…comme tu veux juste tu restes ici s'il te plaît.

L'ado hocha la tête et prit ses parents dans ses bras, déposa un bec sur leurs joues et partit à la cuisine. Il prit son cachet et monta dans sa chambre et souriant. Il poussa la porte et la referma en s'appuyant dessus et se laissa glisser sur le sol en soupirant. Il entendit le pas de son père monter les escaliers et se releva en ouvrant la porte.

- Oh tu m'as entendu… je voulais te parler juste quelques mots comme ça si tu veux bien.

L'ado ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa entrer son père qui s'assit sur son lit. Stiles s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et roula jusqu'en face de son père.

- D'abord je dois te dire que c'est ta mère qui tient à cette discussion bien que je ne voie pas trop ce que je peux te dire.

- Viens-en au fait papa.

- Je veux parler de sexe.

- Misère! Dit l'ado en soupirant.

- Je me suis dit la même chose mais je préfère faire ça à chaud plutôt que d'attendre demain.

- On peut aussi parler d'autre chose et laisser tomber cette discussion.

- Je ne peux pas mentir à ta mère Stiles.

- Un sheriff qui craque au moindre regard. Pourvu que tu ne te fasses jamais kidnappé.

- Plaisantes vas! T'es pas mieux face à ta mère.

- C'est pas faux…ceci dit papa je les connais les règles de base en matière de sexe merci.

- J'ai comme le sentiment que ça va être légèrement différent avec Derek non?

- Je suis pas complètement stupide non plus. J'ai bien compris par où ça allait passer.

- ça devient vraiment gênant comme conversation. Bon bref, pour commencer bon ben le préservatif hein, ça je pense que tu maîtrises le sujet.

- ça va aller je me souviens de ton super cours d'il y a quelques années.

- Oui bon hein je ne veux aucune critique. Tu crois que c'est facile franchement. Déjà que réaliser que son propre enfant grandit c'est pas simple alors parler de vie sexuelle, quand dans notre esprit tu es encore le bébé qui est sorti du ventre de ta mère à la maternité, c'est perturbant. Je fais du mieux que je peux. Bon plus sérieusement, dans votre cas il va surtout falloir que vous utilisiez du lubrifiant.

Stiles pâlit en clignant des yeux.

- T'as raison ça devient gênant. Oublie-ça je ne veux pas en parler avec toi ni avec qui que ce soit. En plus je doute que tu saches de quoi tu parles.

- ça dépend, disons que je connais la moitié du sujet.

Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Oh pitié papa! Ne me mets pas cette image dans la tête. Pas maman et toi, misère je vais pas m'en remettre.

- On se serait passé aussi que tu nous mettes des images dans la tête en étant avec un garçon mais on fait avec, alors crois-moi tu survivras. Bref pour l'autre moitié tu verras avec ta mère.

- Papaaaaa par pitié tais-toi! Sérieusement papa, maman et toi…

- Oh tu sais on est sûrement pas les seuls de Beacon Hills. Disons qu'on a testé comme la majorité des gens et que… certaines fois c'est pas désagréable mais bref… là n'était pas le sujet de départ on parle de toi et je suppose que t'es assez loin d'être au courant de ce sujet-là.

- J'avoue mais je pense que Derek va très bien pouvoir m'en parler. Je doute d'être son premier tu vois.

- Ce sera peut être le bon point au fait qu'il soit plus vieux que toi. Bref, tout ça, ça ne mène nulle part. Deux choses à retenir, préservatifs, lubrifiant le reste…tu verras bien. Bonne nuit fiston.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Le sheriff se leva, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte. Stiles n'en revenait pas de l'aveu de son père. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses parents pouvaient… mon dieu autant oublier ce détail parce qu'il n'allait jamais s'en sortir sinon. Il envoya un message à Derek.

'' Pitié Derek dis-moi que je suis pas ton premier!''

Le jeune lui répondit:

'' Non, mais pourquoi tu as l'air de t'en réjouir?''

'' On en parle une autre fois là j'ai trop de choses à digérer. Bonne nuit''

'' Bonne nuit Stiles''


	14. Chapter 13

Quand Derek rentra chez lui il fut surpris de voir son répondeur clignoter. Il pressa sur le bouton et écouta le message en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

'' Derek, C'est papa. Bon tu es pas là visiblement ou alors tu as pas envie de répondre. Je comprends, parfois le téléphone c'est soulant. Écoute fils j'ai un service à te demander. J'ai un camion de livraison qui vient lundi pour la cuvée Cora et j'ai encore trente cartons à déplacer donc si tu pouvais venir demain matin à dix heures et demi à la distillerie pour m'aider à mettre tout ça sur les palettes Je t'en serais reconnaissant. Je pourrais appeler un de mes employés mais le dimanche j'ai quand même quelques scrupules à le faire. Mets-moi un message avant demain matin sept heures que je sache. Bonne soirée fils''.

Bon ben voilà du coup Derek avait trouvé une occupation pour demain matin. Lui qui était plutôt lève tôt ça tombait bien. Il écrivit à son père avant d'oublier pour lui confirmer qu'il serait là. Il se releva de son canapé, se dirigeât à la cuisine, ouvrit son frigo, bu la moitié d'une bouteille de lait, reposa le reste au frigo pour demain en râlant qu'il devra aller en racheter, referma le frigo doucement et partit dans sa chambre. Il se changea et mis son éternel bas de training gris et se coucha dans son lit sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Bon avec Stiles ça s'annonçait bien, avec les parents de Stiles aussi, avec les siens il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire…somme toute aucun problème sauf…Cora. Comment sa jeune sœur allait-elle prendre le fait qu'il ait quelqu'un pour de vrai? Il verrait bien demain. Pour le moment il s'endormit en pensant à Stiles. Ce garçon était exceptionnel. Derek ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Stiles soit si entreprenant avec lui, surtout si tôt, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Derek se réveilla ce dimanche matin à sept heures trente et commença sa journée par un bon café, puis une petite séance de pompes en musique histoire de bien se motiver, puis une bonne douche bien chaude et enfin il regarda le journal à la télé. Rien de bien passionnant. Il partit en voiture à dix heures et passa d'abord à la supérette pour acheter du lait et une fleur et se dirigeât ensuite vers la distillerie de son père. Il vit la voiture dehors et entra.

- Papa? Cria-t-il de l'entrepôt.

- J'suis dans les cartons.

Au même moment la tête de Deucalion apparue au dessus d'une pile de cartons.

- T'as l'air malin comme ça. Tout ça à faire ce matin?

- Noon c'est pas ceux là mais je cherchais quelque chose. Viens vers moi!

Et Deucalion disparu à nouveau. Derek s'avança vers lui et fit le tour des cartons pour le rejoindre.

- En gros tu fais quoi?

- Je cherche une étiquette pour offrir une bouteille à un employé qui part à la retraite bientôt.

- Et tu cherches quoi comme image?

- Une mandarine. Mais je ne vais pas faire ça maintenant on a du boulot mais tu as vu la bouteille?

Deucalion montra à son fils une jolie bouteille en forme de goutte.

- Liqueur de mandarine ça t'inspire?

- Plutôt ouais.

- Je t'en ferrai une bouteille.

- Pendant que j'y pense j'ai besoin d'une bouteille d'alcool de pêche.

- Pour toi? Demanda le père surpris.

- Non j'aime pas ça. Pour le père de mon copain.

- Première nouvelle tu as un copain?

- C'est tout récent je te rassure.

- C'est le petit jeune de dix-sept ans?

- Oui.

Deucalion reposa la bouteille en forme de goutte et entraîna son fils dans la réserve. Il prit une bouteille d'alcool de pêche et lui tendit.

- Merci papa. Combien je te dois?

- Si c'est pour le père de ton copain je lui offre. Tu vas nous en dire plus alors sur ce jeune garçon?

- Ben je vais en profiter oui. Merci pour la bouteille. Enfin il voulait te l'acheter mais du coup ben c'est gentil.

Derek suivi son père dans l'entrepôt et se retrouva devant un tas de cartons. Il vit le nom de sa sœur dessus et sourit. Il posa la bouteille pour le sheriff et aida son père à transporter les cartons vers le quai de chargement. Ce fût assez vite fait finalement et une fois tout ça terminé ils revinrent dans l'entrepôt et se posèrent sur deux chaises autour d'une petite table ronde.

- Alors je peux avoir des infos avant tout le monde? Demanda Deucalion curieux.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

- Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais rencontré ses parents, et surtout que ça avait l'air officiel.

- C'est officiel, depuis hier en fait. On est allé au cinéma, puis on a mangé une glace et le soir on devait se voir devant chez lui mais il a eu un contretemps avec ses parents alors finalement je me suis retrouvé chez lui. Donc oui j'ai rencontré ses parents et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, sa mère connait bien maman et toi tu connais le sheriff non?

Deucalion ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Nom de Dieu!

Et le père se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Quoi? Demanda Derek un brin vexé.

- Non, c'est juste que Beacon Hills est bourré de jeunes de dix-sept mais tu arrive à choisir le fils du sheriff. Comment il va faire lui par rapport à votre relation?

- Je ne sais pas mais il n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal en tout cas. Je suis invité mardi soir à dîner alors on verra mais je pense qu'ils auront quelques conditions à poser.

Deucalion se leva et partit dans la réserve. Derek le suivit du regard et le vit revenir avec une bouteille. Le père posa une deuxième bouteille d'alcool de pêche devant son fils.

- Cadeau pour le sheriff, je sais qu'il adore ça. On va rejoindre les filles?

- Mouais… j'avoue que je passerais bien la journée entre hommes mais maman en ferrait une jaunisse à coup sûr.

Derek soupira et se leva pour suivre son père dehors. Il déposa les bouteille sur le siège passager de sa camaro pendant que Deucalion verrouillait la porte de la distillerie. Le père vint vers le fils et lui tapota l'épaule.

- C'est à cause de Cora?

- J'avoue. Je suis pas très à l'aise de venir à son moment à elle alors que je sais qu'on va forcément un peu parler de moi. Elle va réussir à me le reprocher d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Tu devrais vraiment lui parler, cette situation vous ronge les deux. Bon j'y vais on se retrouve au manoir.

Deucalion parti et Derek soupira longuement avant de regarder son portable, de voir qu'il avait un message de Stiles qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée, ce qui le fit sourire et il monta dans sa camaro et démarra.

* * *

><p>Stiles avait peu dormit, trop excité par tout ce qui se passait et la discussion avec son père avait pas aidée à fermer l'œil. Il descendit à la cuisine et constata que sa mère s'était levée mais était visiblement allée se recoucher. Il se fit un cacao et attendit. Son père vint à la cuisine en catimini et s'immobilisa surpris d'y trouver son fils. Il sursauta légèrement et regarda Stiles comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu.<p>

- Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Je viens d'arriver. Maman est allée se recoucher?

- Tu n'étais pas encore levé.

Et puis Stiles remarqua quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas frappé avant. Son père était torse nu et son bas de pyjama était à l'envers. Il se leva et emporta sa tasse à l'étage.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, je constate que vous n'êtes pas au lit pour dormir.

Le sheriff rougit légèrement et se servit un verre d'eau pendant que Stiles remontait dans sa chambre. Le jeune posa sa tasse sur le bureau et s'assit à sa place. Frustration extrême, ses parents s'amusaient bien pendant que lui s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa chambre. C'est lui qui aurait dû être en train de faire du sexe avec Derek. Il repensa au soir d'avant et n'en revint pas de ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec Derek alors qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques heures. Il avait touché le sexe d'un homme et avait aimé ça. Il avait adoré le masturber et sentir le liquide chaud sur son ventre quand son copain avait jouit grâce à ses caresses. Il alluma son ordinateur et le prit sur son lit. Il mit les écouteurs et ouvrit le moteur de recherche. Il avait envie de voir un peu plus loin que la masturbation entre hommes. Il trouva une vidéo qui avait l'air sympa et la regarda. Très vite son souffle se fit court et il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pyjama. Il retira la bas et empoigna son érection pour la masturber tout en regardant le film où un garçon en suçait un autre. Il imagina la bouche de Derek sur sa propre queue et vint en susurrant le nom de son amour contre son coussin pour ne pas être entendu. Il éteignit le film avant la fin et retira ses écouteurs avant de se mettre sur le dos pour reprendre sa respiration. Ce mec lui faisait vraiment un effet de dingue. Il avait envie de lui à un point incroyable mais bon il allait attendre, de un parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble que pour ça et de deux parce que le grand jeu lui faisait quand même un peu peur. Un doigt ça allait mais un sexe entier…heu! Il se leva et retira ses draps sales, alla à la salle de bain, mit les draps dans la corbeille et sauta sous la douche. Il ne fit pas long et sortit, rejoignit sa chambre, s'habilla avec un short et un t-shirt et remit des draps propre sur son lit. Il soupira avant de descendre voir si ses parents étaient enfin levés et les trouva assis à la cuisine à rire comme deux ados. Il fit mine de rien.

- Jour pa, jour man!

- Salut mon bichou!

Voilà il l'attendait, le Bichou. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il s'était rendu compte que sa maman l'appelait Bichou quand elle était sur un nuage grâce à son père. Il y a vraiment des choses concernant ses parents que Stiles aurait préféré ignorer toute sa vie.

- Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda l'ado faisant semblant de s'intéresser un minimum.

- Rien et toi tu vas voir Scott?

- Non il travaille au cabinet. On se verra un soir cette semaine.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme mon bichou?

Mon dieu que ce surnom débile l'énervait.

- Et si on profitait de faire quelque chose tous les trois? Proposa le sheriff en souriant à sa femme.

- Comme quoi papa?

Le père se tourna vers son fils.

- J'ai une petite idée qui devrait vous plaire. Que diriez-vous de piscine et centre commercial?

Le sheriff ne put dire qui de son fils ou de sa femme jubilait le plus mais ça se valait en tout cas et ça lui fit plaisir.

* * *

><p>Derek arriva au manoir juste après son père. Il sortit de sa voiture et emporta avec lui ses deux bouteilles d'alcool et ses bouteilles de lait pour ne pas les laisser au soleil. Il déposa tout à la cuisine et alla voir si Laura était déjà là, il la vit dans le jardin avec leur mère. Elle était parfaite comme à son habitude. Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec un nouage sur la nuque. Son dos était intégralement découvert. Sa mère avait opté pour une jupe style bohémienne à mi-genoux et un t-shirt en dentelles noir. Laura le vit en premier et elle courut vers lui pour lui plaquer un bec sur les lèvres. Sa mère les rejoint et prit son fils dans les bras.<p>

- ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là mon chéri.

- Où est Cora? J'ai amené quelque chose pour elle.

- Dans sa chambre avec Malia. Répondit la mère en lâchant son fils.

Derek rentra dans la maison et monta à l'étage. Il parcouru le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa petite sœur. Ils entendaient les deux jeunes filles glousser. Il toqua et Cora annonça que c'était ouvert. Doucement il ouvrit la porte et vit Cora perdre son sourire.

- Derek? L'interrogeât t'elle d'un ton froid.

- Salut les filles.

Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et Malia vint lui faire la bise avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit de sa cousine.

- Tu voulais quelque chose? Demanda un peu sèchement Cora.

En silence Derek sortit quelque chose de la poche de son blouson de cuir et sa sœur regarda l'objet une seconde avant de se précipiter sur son frère, de lui arracher l'objet des mains et de crier comme une hystérique.

- Putain j'y crois même pas que tu aies pu l'avoir. Tu l'as trouvé où?

- Des amis qui ont des amis. Répondit simplement Derek avant de se retourner et de laisser les deux jeunes filles s'extasier devant la CD tout neuf, sous cellophane, d'un artiste que Cora et Malia adoraient. Enfin surtout Cora, et elle en avait parlé il y a quelques temps et voulait le nouveau CD. Derek avait réussit à l'avoir avant sa sortie officielle la semaine prochaine et il était fier de lui. Il rebroussa chemin, les mains dans les poches, mais arrivé à l'escalier un cri l'arrêta. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps d'accueillir Cora dans ses bras. La jeune fille le serra et posa un baiser sincère sur sa joue puis se détacha et lui dit merci timidement avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Derek soupira et sourit tout seul. Au moins elle l'avait remerciée. Il retourna dehors et s'assit à la table à côté de Laura déjà installée en face de leurs parents. Cora et Malia arrivèrent peu après et s'assirent aux deux places restantes, l'une en face de l'autre. Malia entre Talia et Derek et Cora entre Laura et Deucalion. Le père remarqua le sourire de sa cadette, ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel et la questionna:

- Tout va bien ma Cora?

- ça va oui. C'est ma journée et Derek m'a trouvé le CD que je voulais absolument.

- C'est vrai Derek? Comment tu as fait? Demanda Talia en souriant.

- Je connais du monde.

- Et toi ça va Derek?

- Oui.

- Et bien, moi, si vous voulez tout savoir je vais bien. Et j'ai décidé d'aller au mariage de papa. Tu m'y emmène hein Laura? Lança Malia en bout de table pour démarrer une conversation. Elle ne comptait pas sur son cousin pour nourrir un dialogue et encore moins sur Cora qui ne parlait quasiment pas en présence de sa famille.

- Bien sûr. On y va ensemble ma belle. Et toi Cora tu vas venir? Papa, maman?

- Je viens parce que comme ça je fais la route avec vous deux. Dit Cora en souriant à peine.

- Et bien je suppose que si tout le monde y va, on va venir aussi. Annonça Talia sans grande conviction. Derek tu y vas comment?

- En voiture. Je pense prendre la camaro. Elle passera bien dans un mariage.

- Et tu vas tout seul où tu seras accompagné?

Derek planta son regard vert dans le regard bleu de son père et soupira d'un ton las.

- Oh j'aurais mieux fait de me taire je vois. Dit Deucalion en détournant le regard.

Talia porta toute son attention à son fils, Laura aussi porta son regard sur son frère.

- Non, je vais venir seul. J'ai annoncé l'autre jour à Peter que je suis gay je vais éviter de lui imposer la présence de quelqu'un à son mariage.

- Tu devrais demander à Peter. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aura rien contre. Si c'est ton copain tu as le droit d'aller avec lui. Et du coup tu ne ferrais pas le chemin tout seul.

- Laura c'est bon arrêtes s'il te plaît. Derek était de plus en plus gêné et n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de Stiles là maintenant. Ça allait mal finir c'était sûr.

- Tu as un petit ami Derek? Demanda Malia en jetant des coups d'œil à Laura.

Derek remarqua que sa petite sœur commençait doucement à s'énerver. Il voulut répondre juste oui et qu'on en parlerait plus tard mais Laura le devança.

- Oui il a dix-sept ans, il est adorablement mignon et il s'appelle Stiles.

Derek se prit la tête dans les mains. Malia se leva d'un bond et sortie de table pour partir vers la forêt. Cora se leva et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

- ça va tu es content de toi Derek? C'était ma journée. Il fallait que tu la gâche. Vraiment t'es trop sympa. Et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi cet imbécile nous a abordés à la fête la semaine passée. Manœuvre pour t'approcher. Il est futé cet idiot. J'y crois même pas… t'es au moins au courant qu'il a… baisé avec Malia?

Cora n'attendit même pas la réponse elle partie elle aussi en courant dans la forêt. Derek laissa tomber sa tête bruyamment sur la table. Il avait eu raison.

- Oups… je crois bien que j'ai fais une bêtise. Dit Laura d'un ton réclamant d'être pardonnée.

Derek se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise et engueula sa sœur comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

- Tu es vraiment une plaie Laura c'est pas possible. Tu le fait exprès ou quoi? Il fallait que tu t'imposes dans la conversation comme toujours. On sait que tu existe Laura pas besoin de te faire remarquer par ton attitude. Merci beaucoup pour la superbe journée.

Laura se leva et voulut retenir son frère mais celui-ci l'envoya promener.

- Fiche-moi la paix Laura t'as assez foutu la merde pour aujourd'hui.

Et Derek partit dans la maison. Talia et Deucalion regardèrent d'abord Laura puis se regardèrent l'un et l'autre et Talia se leva pour courir dans le manoir. Elle arriva à rattraper son fils devant sa voiture.

- Tu ne vas pas partir quand même?

- Tu as vraiment l'impression que je vais rester? Désolé maman mais non. Je rentre chez moi.

- Laura ne voulait pas…

- Laura ne veut jamais à la base, c'est bien ça le problème, mais elle ne réfléchit pas et chaque fois ça finit comme ça et malheureusement c'est souvent moins qui trinque et j'en ai ras le bol. Cora a raison c'était sa journée et je viens de la gâcher.

Derek entra dans sa camaro et voulut démarrer au moment où sa mère ouvrit la portière passager et s'assit.

- Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi Derek.

- Maman je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Mais tu es quand même toujours le mien. Alors maintenant tu stop ta voiture et tu viens dans le manoir avec moi et ce n'est pas une proposition Derek! Dit Talia d'un ton autoritaire en rouvrant la portière et en sortant de la voiture.

Derek hésita, puis se résigna et arrêta le moteur. Il sortit de sa voiture lentement et rejoignit sa mère qui était déjà à la porte du manoir. Il la suivit à la cuisine et se rendit compte qu'il avait failli partir sans ses bouteilles. Il s'assit sur une chaise et Talia déposa deux verres de jus de fruits sur le bois sombre avant de s'asseoir en face de son fils.

- Alors c'est quoi le souci? Demanda Talia d'un ton neutre comme si elle n'avait pas assistée à la scène.

- Mais tu étais là non?

- Oui et j'ai tout entendu et tout vu mais tu m'excuses je n'ai pas tout compris.

- En gros je sors avec Stiles depuis hier, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on…enfin si j'ai pensé qu'on en parlerait aujourd'hui mais pas dès le début. On devait se focaliser sur Cora et pas sur moi.

- Derek, on a quand même le droit de s'intéresser deux minutes à ta vie et à celle de Laura. Ton père et moi on la voit tous les jours Cora. On voulait savoir ce qui se passe pour toi et je ne pensais pas que le fait que tu sois en couple était un secret d'état.

- Mais c'était pas ça maman mais… comment t'expliquer? C'est un mauvais concours de circonstances. Cora à rencontrée mon Stiles à la soirée de la semaine passée et l'a présenté à Malia avec qui il a passé la nuit et moi j'ai rencontré Stiles mardi. J'ai très vite su qu'il avait rencontré Cora et Malia avant moi mais il ne savait pas que j'étais au courant. Et bon apparemment Malia l'a mal prit mais c'était prévisible et Cora bien sûr suit l'avis de Malia.

- Mmmh, Je vois. Peu importe le passé. Tu sais ce que ton père dit. Tu devrais aller dans la salle de bain à l'étage et te passer un coup d'eau fraîche. On va bientôt manger.

Derek soupira, se leva, posa un baiser sur le front de sa mère et partit à l'étage. Il entra dans la salle de bain du fond et la porte se referma sur lui. Il soupira et se rendit compte que Laura était assise sur la cuvette et elle pleurait.

- Merci maman pour le coup monté! Dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

Laura sursauta et s'essuya les yeux en se relevant.

- Oh Derek, désolé je pars, je te laisse la place.

Laura voulu sortir mais la porte resta fermée.

- J'allais te le dire. C'est un coup monté de maman et papa.

Laura se rassit sur la cuvette et sourit doucement à son frère.

- Je suis désolé Derek. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Comment tu aurais voulu que je sache franchement? Tu ne m'as rien dit, et Cora et Malia n'ont pas cité de nom le week end passé

- Je me suis énervé sur toi pour rien ma belle, je suis désolé vraiment. C'était ma façon de renvoyer la colère de Cora sur quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de la prendre pour moi.

Laura se leva et vint se blottir contre son frère qui referma ses bras dans son dos.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas frérot?

- Bien sûr que non, mais j'aurai préféré que tu me laisse parler, c'est quand même moi que ça concerne au départ.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas me taire, mais je sais pourquoi je suis comme ça et tu as raison, je cherche toujours à me faire remarquer. Je pense que c'est parce que je suis l'ainée. Et que j'ai toujours eu peur que papa et maman s'occupe plus de Cora et toi.

- Hé ma chérie…Tu sais que papa et maman ont toujours été justes et nous ont toujours donné la même attention.

- Je le sais mais je suis comme ça.

- Et je t'aime comme ça ma Laura surtout ne change pas.

- Il faut qu'on parle à Malia et surtout à Cora. Elles doivent être revenues pour déjeuner avec nous tous. Je vais tenter de ne surtout rien dire.

Derek sourit et serra sa sœur contre lui, elle lui caressa doucement la joue et il déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils entendirent un meuble être poussé dans le couloir et Derek comprit que la porte était désormais ouverte. Il lâcha sa sœur qui le lâcha aussi en plantant son regard marron dans le sien avec un grand sourire. On voyait à peine qu'elle avait pleurée Il la vit se regarder dans le miroir, se passer un peu d'eau froide sur les yeux et elle vint se planter devant lui.

- Merci Derek, tu es un amour de petit frère. Je suis contente qu'on s'entende si bien tous les deux. Si seulement on pouvait être comme ça soudés avec Cora aussi.

Laura entoura la nuque de son frère avec ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Derek et puis elle eut envie de faire quelque chose…et elle le fit et Derek ne résista pas… Ils se séparèrent légèrement gênés.

- Laura, tu es…non sérieusement tu m'as…tu es folle?

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais la fin est bizarre... <strong>

**Je tenais juste à vous dire merci pour les reviews.. franchement on arrive bientôt à 100 et ça m'épate... **

**sinon juste un petit mot tout ce que j'écris dans cette fic est tiré de faits réels ou d'histoires réelles que j'ai entendu. **

**Le relation entre Derek et Laura**

**La façon de parler de sexe des Parents Stilinski (le père en tout cas)**

**Les perso sont légèrement OOC (certains même beaucoup comme Deucalion) mais moi ça ne me gêne pas...vous je sais pas?**

**voilà Bises Kitsune**


	15. Chapter 14

**Pour me faire pardonner de ma fin du chapitre précédent... **

* * *

><p>Laura et Derek se regardèrent et le jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Il sortit, avec sa sœur sur les talons et ils rejoignirent le jardin en quelques minutes. Toute la famille était à table dans un silence religieux. Talia les regarda en souriant et leur servit une assiette à chacun. Le repas se fit dans le total silence. Personne n'osa parler et Derek ne le voulait surtout pas. Un seul événement tournait dans sa tête, sa sœur et lui et leur baiser dans la salle de bain. Merde, ils avaient mis la langue…enfin Laura l'avait mise au départ et il avait suivit comment un imbécile. Non mais on allait où là? Laura devenait vraiment flippante envers lui. Il tourna son regard vers elle mais elle s'appliqua à fuir le sien alors il n'insista pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il réglerait tout ça avec elle plus tard, quitte à la forcer mais elle n'allait pas échapper une sérieuse discussion.<p>

* * *

><p>Les Stilinski étaient arrivés au centre commercial avant le déjeuner. À peine entrés, Stiles et sa mère s'étaient rués sur les vitrines et dans les magasins pendant que le sheriff patientait dehors en lisant des journaux, ou en buvant un café ou encore en testant des fauteuils de massage. Il n'essayait même pas de les suivre, c'était un coup à rentrer chez lui cassé en deux. Claudia et Stiles faisaient donc les magasins seuls et franchement ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. La mère prit quelques affaires pour elle surtout quelques bijoux et Stiles chercha surtout à refaire un tout petit peu sa garde robe. Il était devant les cabines et paradait devant sa mère qui souriait.<p>

- Sérieusement il serait tant que tu achètes des t-shirt un peu plus neutre chéri. Soupira la mère en voyant les choix de son fils.

- Tu trouve que ça fait trop gamin?

- Pour ne rien te cacher oui.

Stiles leva les 2 bras en l'air.

- ça va je vais trouver autre chose alors. Plus adulte, enfin à peine hein.

- Tu fais comme tu le sens c'était juste une remarque.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en riant et repartit dans la cabine. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un jeans un peu slim noir, et un t-shirt noir sur lequel il avait passé une chemise rouge écarlate en relevant les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il fit lentement un tour sur lui-même et Madame Stilinski siffla.

- Tu es magnifique. Tu fais vraiment adulte comme ça c'est affolant. On prend?

Stiles se détailla dans le miroir. Ouais sa mère avait raison ça lui allait bien.

- On prend!

La mère et le fils payèrent et sortirent du magasin pour retrouver le sheriff tranquillement installé à un bar au milieu du centre en train de siroter une bière et de regarder d'un œil une partie de golf sur un écran géant accroché au mur en face de lui.

- Coucou. Lui dit sa femme avec un grand sourire. On va à la piscine?

Le sheriff finit sa bière, laissa l'argent sur le comptoir et suivit sa femme et son fils à l'étage inférieur. Ils payèrent les entrées et madame disparue dans le vestiaire pour femmes pendant que Stiles et son père rejoignaient celui des hommes.

- Maman m'a acheté un t-shirt, un jeans et une chemise.

- Et à moi alors? Demanda le sheriff avec un faux air outré.

- Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec nous. Maman dit que tu aurais besoin d'un nouveau blouson.

- Oh non elle remet ça sur le tapis. Le mien va très bien.

- Tu l'as depuis avant ma naissance papa.

- Et alors, il me va très bien.

L'ado pouffa et son père lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Ils se changèrent et sortirent ensemble du vestiaire pour se retrouver près de la grande piscine. Stiles donna son linge à son père et sauta dans l'eau en courant. Le sheriff soupira et alla retrouver sa femme qu'il avait repérée un peu plus loin.

Stiles passa deux heures à nager, à plonger, à nager encore. De loin ses parents l'observèrent un moment et puis ils allèrent faire quelques brasses avec lui avant de ressortir et de se poser tranquillement sur leurs linges.

- Il a vraiment une quantité énorme d'énergie. Je ne me souviens pas que toi tu en avais autant à son âge, pourtant on se connaissait déjà.

- Je ne suis pas TDA tu le sais bien et il n'a pas tout à fait le même niveau d'hyperactivité que moi. D'après toi mardi je fais quoi pour le dîner?

- Hein? Demanda le sheriff en regardant sa femme d'un drôle d'air.

- Le fils Hale vient dîner, tu te souviens?

- Ah oui… le petit ami de notre fils. Tu devrais faire du gratin.

- En plein été? Peut être pas. Je vais trouver John.

- ça va quand même faire sacrément étrange d'avoir le copain de notre fils à la maison.

- Je crois que je m'y fais déjà. En plus c'est pas n'importe qui. Derek est le fils de Talia, une femme qui m'a tant aidée, une femme que j'admire énormément et pour laquelle j'ai énormément de respect. Et entre nous depuis mardi soir notre fils me semble tellement plus heureux que d'habitude, ça me fait plaisir.

- Tu t'es déjà demandé si il était efféminé?

Claudia pouffa avant de répondre.

- Non je me le suis jamais demandé John mais je m'en suis aperçu oui si c'était plutôt ça ta question… mais je ne dirais pas efféminé en fait parce que ça veut pas dire grand-chose c'est juste un enfant c'est tout, qui le restera sûrement toute sa vie. Des fois il a un peu un comportement comme le mien mais c'est parce que je suis beaucoup avec lui. Typiquement quand il danse dans sa chambre ou qu'il sort tout de son armoire en rageant qu'il n'a rien à se mettre. C'est pas spécialement un comportement féminin à mon sens.

John sourit à sa femme et râla fortement quand il sentit des gouttes d'eau lui tomber dessus. Stiles venait de revenir et regardait ses parents d'en dessus, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et alors comme ça on utilise ma serviette comme coussin? Dit l'ado en fronçant les sourcils. Ses parents éclatèrent de rire avant de faire des têtes totalement innocentes.

* * *

><p>Le repas terminé, Derek et sa mère débarrassèrent et tous revinrent s'asseoir pour la présentation de la cuvée Cora. Deucalion mit un petit verre à chacun, même à sa cadette et sa nièce pas majeures, juste pour goûter. Il déboucha la jolie bouteille à l'étiquette ornée d'une fleur de lavande et en servit un fond à tout le monde. Cora était ravie, selon elle c'était le mélange parfait. Deucalion, Derek, Laura et Malia n'étaient pas franchement de cet avis mais ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire et burent leur verre pour la forme. Deucalion donna une feuille à sa cadette avec le nombre de bouteilles produites, le prix de vente, les magasins qui vendraient l'alcool, et le nombre de bouteilles appartenant à Cora. Trois en fait étaient pour elle, le reste était destiné à la vente et l'argent lui serait reversé sur son compte personnel pour sa majorité. Laura et Derek avaient déjà vécu ça et connaissaient donc les détails. La cuvée de Derek s'était vendue à une vitesse incroyable, celle de Laura n'était pas écoulée et de temps en temps une bouteille était achetée par quelqu'un dans le pays. Après ce moment les parents restèrent dans le jardin à tournoyer autour des fleurs et des arbres et les 4 jeunes se retrouvèrent au salon. Malia parla la première avec son ton un peu sauvage habituel.<p>

- Alors donc Derek tu nous explique?

- C'est un mauvais concours de circonstances Malia. J'ai rencontré Stiles mardi passé et je ne savais pas que c'était le garçon avec qui tu étais à la soirée. Il me l'a dit hier. Et en plus c'est moi qui lui ai courut après depuis que je l'ai vu.

- Oh… on va dire que Beacon Hills est une petite ville alors. Et comme ça tu as dit à mon père que tu es gay, et il a dit quoi?

- Rien sur le sujet. Il a dit qu'il me rappellerait dans quelques jours, le temps que l'info face le tour.

- Tu es vraiment avec ce garçon?

- Oui.

- Il va venir ici?

- Un jour je suppose oui pourquoi?

- Non, comme ça je me demandais juste si ça allait être vraiment officiel ou pas.

Sur ce Malia partit dehors et resta vers sa tante et son oncle pour parler du mariage de son père. Derek, Laura et Cora restèrent les trois silencieux à regarder le tapis et c'est finalement un soupir de Cora qui brisa le silence pesant.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-elle simplement dans un murmure.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Cora c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me…

- Toi qui devrais quoi Derek? Demanda la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond violent. Toi qui devrais te faire pardonner d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un? Toi qui devrais te faire pardonner d'avoir fais la gamine immature? Toi qui devrais te faire pardonné de t'avoir mis de côté depuis quelques temps pour des amis qui finalement n'ont pas du tout raison et que j'ai écouté bêtement pour ne pas être mise à l'écart? La jeune fille regarda son frère et soupira en fermant les yeux.

Derek se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur qui reprit la parole, les yeux toujours clos.

- Maman n'est plus la même depuis que vous êtes partis vous deux. Elle est moins rieuse, même papa le dit. Je sais que vous avez vos vies à vivre et c'est normal mais j'ai l'impression de moins compter pour eux que vous deux et ça me rends triste et je vous en veux. Je vous en veux d'être partis, d'être complices les deux. J'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas faire partie de vos vies comme quand j'étais petite. C'est toujours Derek et Laura, Laura et Derek…c'est un peu pénible. Cora rouvrit les yeux, chassa la main de son frère de son épaule et s'assit sur le canapé.

Laura se leva et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

- Ma puce je t'aime tu le sais. Derek aussi il t'aime. Je sais que Derek et moi on est très complices et… je suis désolé pour ça mais tu comprends… j'étais seule jusqu'à 3 ans et demi moi, et quand Derek est arrivé j'avais quelqu'un… j'avais un petit frère à cajoler, un petit frère à aimer, un petit frère avec qui jouer et on a été collé ensemble pendant presque 4 ans. Que lui et moi. Quand tu es arrivée j'avais déjà passé 8 ans alors oui c'est vrai je me m'intéressais pas vraiment au petit bébé que tu étais et puis la différence d'âge ne se raccourcie pas Cora. Huit ans c'est beaucoup. J'étais une ado qui sortait quand tu commençais à peine le collège. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. J'y suis pour rien si papa et maman ont mit des écarts entre nos naissances. J'essaye de te consacrer autant de temps que je consacre à Derek mais c'est pas la même relation. Derek je connais tout de lui et toi… tu ne te confie que rarement à moi alors ce n'est pas pareil et puis tu as rejeté Derek il y a quelques temps et j'ai quand même tenté de passer au dessus de ça pour rester le plus possible avec toi mais ça me fait mal que tu le mettes de coté comme ça alors que finalement il n'a rien fait contre toi.

Pendant tout le discours de Laura, Derek n'avait pas bougé. C'est vrai que lui non plus, à 4 ans, n'avait pas prêté attention à Cora qui venait de naître. Il avait Laura et n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de se concentrer sur une petite qui passait son temps à brailler et à être accrochée à sa maman. Il l'avait donc volontairement laissé de côté à cet âge-là et après c'était un peu tard pour rattraper. Ils avaient grandis sans jamais vraiment s'adorer ou même réellement se parler. Un gros manque de communication comme il y en avait tant chez les Hale, qui passait pourtant pour une famille super unie et équilibrée. Derek demanda à Laura de sortir un moment et il parla franchement à Cora qui sembla comprendre et reconnaître qu'elle aussi, n'avait pas fait l'effort de se laisser approcher. Ils en vinrent à une invitation de Derek pour que Cora viennes dîner au loft jeudi soir et l'ado en fût ravie. Puis Cora partit un peu plus légère et Derek alla rejoindre Laura planquée dans son ancienne chambre à l'étage. Cette discussion devait avoir lieue peut importe où elle allait mener.

* * *

><p>Stiles était content de sa journée en famille. Il avait encore eu droit à une paire de converses noires et un sweat à capuche bleu ciel. Il était assit à l'arrière de la voiture de ses parents et pensait à Derek. Quand allait-il l'appeler? Allait-il seulement l'appeler? Stiles soupira en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre et sa mère se tourna pour le regarder.<p>

- ça va? Demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Ouais. J'ai passé une superbe journée merci. Et je pensais à Derek qui a dit qu'il allait m'appeler ce soir. Dites, maman et papa, vous avez aussi eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre?

Claudia et John rirent en même temps et c'est le père qui répondit.

- Oh non pas du tout fiston. Au contraire! On ne s'aimait pas du tout avec ta mère. On faisait partie de la même bande de copains et on se côtoyait que là et par obligation, puis ça a gentiment changé au fil des années, on est devenus amis, puis meilleurs amis pour enfin sortir ensemble, se marier et faire un enfant. Personne ne l'aurait cru même pas nous. Toutes les histoires d'amour ne commencent pas par un coup de foudre. C'est parfois une évolution qui prend des années.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez voulu qu'un enfant?

- C'est le jour des questions? Demanda Claudia en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non maman. C'est juste que je pensais qu'on devait parler de tout.

- Pas ce ton ironique avec moi jeune homme. Claudia sourit et reprit plus sérieuse. Non, on a toujours voulu un seul enfant c'est tout. Pourquoi? Je peux pas te dire. Je me suis toujours sentie faite pour être la mère d'un seul enfant et après avec ma maladie, qui avait quand même de grandes chances d'être transmise à mes enfants, le choix a été encore plus facile à faire. Mais de toute façon on en voulait qu'un. Un seul enfant à aimer. Comme ça on peut ne se consacrer qu'à toi et n'aimer que toi.

- D'accord merci.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Stiles sortit de la voiture en trébuchant, ouvrit la porte de la maison avec sa clé et monta directement à l'étage ranger ses nouveaux habits. Il entreprit de faire un peu de tri et mit dans un cornet quelques habits légèrement trop petits ou légèrement déchirés. Il alluma son ordinateur et commença une partie en ligne d'un jeu de rôle avec des elfes et des trôles.

* * *

><p>Dans une chambre du manoir Hale, Laura tenta de fuir son frère mais il lui interdit le moindre mouvement d'un simple regard et la jeune femme résignée s'assit sur son ancien lit d'ado. Derek ferma la porte et s'appuya contre en tournant la clé.<p>

- Il faut qu'on parle Laura. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit exactement?

- Je… Derek je suis désolé c'est juste tu es… l'homme parfait… Murmura Laura sans le regarder.

- Pardon? Derek leva les deux sourcils. Il était tellement surpris que s'il n'avait pas eu la porte derrière lui, il serait tombé au dos.

- Tu es beau, tu es gentil, tu me traites en princesse et tu ne me demandes jamais rien.

- Laura je suis ton frère. Ton petit frère.

La jeune femme se leva et commença à tourner dans la chambre.

- Je le sais mais je t'aime tellement. Je t'admire tellement. Chaque fois que je rencontre un homme je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à toi et le résultat est décevant finalement, alors je papillonne parce…

- Tu vises beaucoup trop haut Laura.

- Oui…

- Et je ne suis pas parfait. Loin de là même.

- De mon point de vue si…

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais la referma directement, puis il vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Viens vers moi Laura.

Laura cessa de tourner et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Laura je suis ton frère, je connais tout de toi et tu connais tout de moi. Ne compare pas avec des hommes que tu rencontres. Aucun ne sera comme moi au début parce qu'aucun ne te connait comme moi. Bien sûr que je suis prévenant avec toi parce que je sais comment tu fonctionne, j'anticipe presque tes gestes, tes paroles et tes envies. Je sais que quand tu arrive chez moi tu adore boire du jus de fruits, je sais à quelle température tu l'aime, c'est pour ça que je te lance la bouteille ou une brique à chaque fois. Si tu ne le dis pas à tes copains comment veux-tu qu'ils le sachent? Ne compare pas notre relation de frère et sœur à ce que tu pourrais vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre Laura. Je suis ton frère et c'est parce que je suis ton frère que je suis comme ça. Tu n'es plus une enfant Laura, tu fais quand même la différence et entre nous tu m'idéalise beaucoup trop et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Je l'ai déjà remarqué avant.

Derek soupira et se tourna vers sa sœur qui le regarda enfin.

- Je vais être directe Laura mais il y a des choses que je ne veux plus entre nous. À commencer par les bisous sur la bouche, ensuite arrête de comparer. Tu peux trouver quelqu'un de très bien Laura faut juste que te le veuilles et qu'à lui, tu lui donne une chance. Jusqu'à maintenant c'est toi qui les as tous quitté pour des défauts, excuse-moi d'être directe encore une fois, mais totalement ridicules. Tout ceci étant dit je dois te dire que tu as raison sur une chose. J'ai le droit d'emmener mon petit ami au mariage de Peter alors je vais lui demander si je peux. Et si Stiles veut venir, il viendra avec moi. On en reste là?

- Ouais on en reste là. Merci frangin. La jeune femme fit un grand sourire à son frère, se leva du lit, alla ouvrir la porte et disparue dans le couloir.

Derek soupira et se leva à son tour, il sortit de la chambre et longea le couloir pour revenir à l'escalier et le descendre pour aller retrouver ses parents et ses sœurs dans le jardin. Il annonça qu'il allait rentrer et ils se firent tous la bise. Malia demanda si il pouvait la ramener et il accepta. Elle grimpa toute contente dans la camaro et prit sur ses genoux les bouteilles d'alcool et de lait de Derek pour éviter qu'elle voyagent derrière.

- Tu sais je t'aime bien cousin. Mais je… enfin je soutenais Cora sans vraiment comprendre ce qui la motivait en fait. Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien.

- Et au fait… ce Stiles est un garçon adorable. Dit la jeune fille en souriant à son cousin.

- Oui je m'en suis rendu compte. Merci Malia.

Il déposa la jeune fille devant chez elle et fit un signe de la main à Louve Hale qui paraissait au soleil devant chez elle. Puis il rentra chez lui, rangea ses courses et se posa sur son canapé pour composer enfin le numéro qu'il avait envie d'appeler depuis le matin.

* * *

><p>Stiles était en train d'éclater un trôle dans son jeu quand son portable sonna et il faillit pousser un cri de joie quand il vit le nom de Derek affiché sur l'écran. Il respira fort et répondit:<p>

- Salut Derek.

- Hey Stiles. Tu vas bien?

- Ouais, j'ai passé une journée géniale. Mes parents m'ont emmenés au centre commercial et à la piscine, et ils m'ont achetés des habits de des chaussures et c'était trop cool. J'ai fait au moins 50 longueurs de bassin. J'adore être dans l'eau et je me demandais si tu allais m'appeler et tu m'appelles et je suis content et puis demain on se revoit et… excuse-moi je parle trop.

Stiles se leva de sa chaise pour aller se coucher sur son lit et il entendit Derek rire doucement dans le combiné. Le jeune homme cessa de rire et demanda:

- J'y pense, pourquoi tu me demandais hier si tu n'étais pas mon premier?

- Oh ça… une discussion bizarre avec mon père. Il voulait me parler de sexe et…

Stiles se sentit rougir atrocement et laissa la fin de sa phrase mourir dans sa tête.

- Alors de ce côté-là non plus tu n'es pas mon premier.

- Ok… c'est rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais mais soit si ça te rassure tant mieux. Tu prends le bus demain?

- Oui et tous les jours de la semaine.

- Je te ramènerai alors. Et mardi je viens dîner.

- ça va être chouette…enfin ouais autant qu'un dîner de présentation de petit ami. Personnellement c'est la première fois pour mes parents, comme pour moi.

- Et comme pour moi.

- Tu n'as jamais été présenté aux parents de tes petits amis?

- Non, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es mon premier petit ami officiel en fait.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et posa une main sur son cœur qui s'emballait. Ça faisait un effet géant de se savoir être le premier officiel.

- Tu m'as manqué Derek tu sais.

- Stiles tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai un peu parlé de toi à mes parents et à mes sœurs. Malia m'a dit que tu étais un garçon adorable mais je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir ça. De mon côté la journée à été mouvementée.

Et Derek raconta sa journée à Stiles qui buvait la moindre de ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Quand Claudia vint chercher son fils pour le dîner elle le trouva endormi sur le côté avec son portable contre lui et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le couvrit avec sa couette, régla l'alarme de son réveil et lui posa un doux baiser sur la tempe en caressant ses cheveux bruns.<p>

Stiles s'était endormit après avoir raccroché du coup de fil avec Derek. Il était tout simplement heureux, fatigué mais heureux et c'était laissé glisser une fois les yeux fermés.

À la cuisine, Madame Stilinski annonça à son mari que leur fils dormait déjà. Elle mit l'assiette de Stiles dans le frigo et dîna avec son époux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. De leur fils, de ses questions, de son école, de Derek, du dîner de mardi avec Derek, de la relation de leur fils avec Derek et se mirent d'accord sur quelques conditions à tout ça.

Avant d'aller se coucher madame Stilinski remonta voir son fils qui dormait toujours et le regarda dormir un moment. Qu'il avait grandit son tout petit. Beau, intelligent, plein de vie, joyeux et surtout amoureux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir avec un garçon, mais il fallait reconnaître que le peu qu'elle les avait vus ensemble, ils formaient un couple adorable et parfait. Et lui refit un baiser sur la tempe et partit enfin se coucher auprès de son mari qui la serra contre lui sentant une pointe de mélancolie en elle.

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla très tôt le lendemain, le ventre tiraillé par la faim. Il descendit à la cuisine et trouva l'assiette mise de côté par sa mère. Il la fit réchauffer et s'assit pour manger en prenant son Adderall. Son père vint le rejoindre alors qu'il finissait de manger.<p>

- Eh ben alors, la faim t'a réveillé?

- J'étais affamé.

Le sheriff sourit à son fils et s'assit vers lui pour boire son café du matin.


	16. Chapter 15

Stiles aperçut Derek par la fenêtre en arrivant et puis ils se virent à la pause en compagnie de Kevin et de Jonas. À midi ils se retrouvèrent tous à la cantine et Derek fit l'effort de rester jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ils avaient prévu, Stiles et lui, de ne pas se voir seuls pendant les heures de cours et de boulot. Ils ne voulaient pas que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble se remarque. Jonas était le seul à savoir avec certitude. Kevin et Isaac ne faisaient que le soupçonner pour le moment et c'était très bien comme ça. Enfin la fin de journée arriva et Stiles put monter dans la magnifique Camaro. À peine à l'intérieur l'ado se rua sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de pas pouvoir le faire de la journée. Dit-il en laissant les lèvres de Derek pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- C'est long une journée. Bon je te ramène?

L'ado acquiesça en souriant et Derek démarra. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de Stiles et vit madame Stilinski dans l'allée en train de s'occuper d'un rosier. Il lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit gentiment et elle porta son regard sur la voiture. Stiles fit un bec léger sur les lèvres de Derek et ouvrit la portière.

- à demain! Lança-t-il tout sourire.

Derek sourit à son tour et le regarda faire le tour de la voiture puis se diriger vers sa mère. Il démarra et rentra chez lui.

* * *

><p>Quand il arriva devant le loft il fût surpris de trouver un carton sur son paillasson. Il n'y avait pas d'étiquette donc il ne venait pas de la poste. Il ouvrit la porte, prit le carton et le posa sur le canapé avant d'aller refermer la porte et de revenir s'occuper du carton. Il l'ouvrit et sourit attendri. Un mot de sa sœur était dedans.<p>

'' Pour être parfait demain soir avec tes beaux-parents. Bisous mon frérot. -Laura-''

Il secoua la tête amusé et sortit du carton un jean noir, une ceinture noire et un pull bordeaux assez prêt du corps. Il haussa les sourcils et prit le tout pour aller le poser sur son lit. Il essayera ça plus tard. En attendant sport et après une bonne douche. Il fût dérangé pendant sa séance d'abdos par le téléphone qu'il hésita à prendre. Il finit par répondre et tomba sur son oncle.

- Oh Peter Salut.

- Je te dérange?

- Je faisais un peu d'exercice mais tu ne me déranges pas. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son canapé.

- Je t'avais dit que j'allais te rappeler. Je…écoute c'était pour parler un peu de ta…révélation.

- Je m'en serais douté Peter. Je t'ai dit que je serai là à ton mariage?

- Je ne crois pas non, je l'ai pas noté en tout cas. Laura, Cora, Malia m'ont dit qu'elles seront là et qu'elles viennent ensemble.

- Ouais j'ai refusé d'aller avec. L'hystérie féminine c'est pas mon truc surtout enfermé dans une voiture.

- Je ne peux que te comprendre mon cher neveu. Et tu viens seul?

- Alors justement j'attendais ton appel pour ça… je voulais te demander si je peux éventuellement venir avec quelqu'un ou si tu penses que ça va choquer? Je veux pas te causer de problème.

- Comment il s'appelle?

Le jeune homme rougit sur son canapé et s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre:

- Stiles. Il est un peu plus jeune que moi.

- C'est un détail ça… le plus… j'aimerais pas dire bizarre mais je trouve pas d'autre mot en fait, c'est que ce soit un garçon mais… ça ne me dérange pas et il peut venir avec toi. Et si quelqu'un dit quelque chose on sera assez de bras musclés pour le remettre à sa place.

Derek se mit à rire et Peter suivit lui aussi.

- Ecoute Derek, tu es mon neveu et ça ne changera pas quoi qu'il arrive et je t'apprécie toujours autant. Ça fait bizarre je te le cache pas hein mais tu sais ce n'est pas grave et je ne suis pas choqué. Je te laisse, on se téléphone bientôt si on a du temps sinon on se voit à mon mariage.

- ça marche Peter. Merci.

Derek raccrocha et soupira en se calant dans son canapé. Il se leva et partit à la douche. Demain il allait officiellement rencontrer ses beaux-parents…première fois qu'il avait réellement quelqu'un. Il avait quand même un peu soucis de ce que le sheriff et sa femme allaient bien pouvoir dire sur tout ça et quelles seraient leurs conditions. Tout dépend quoi, Derek savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir, notamment en matière de sexe et surtout vu la façon que Stiles avait de le chauffer grandement sans forcément le faire exprès en plus. Il sortit de la douche, soupira devant son miroir et rejoingnit sa chambre nu comme un vers pour aller essayer ses nouveaux habits. Sa sœur le connaissait par cœur donc aucun souci pour la taille par contre la couleur du pull ouais bof quoi. Il enfila le tout et se regarda dans le miroir. Mouais pas si terrible en fait. Ça rendait bien. Puis bon il allait rencontrer les parents de son copain, il n'allait pas au bal du lycée.

* * *

><p>Stiles avait aidé sa mère un moment dans le jardin puis les mains et les bras pleins de terre il était allé prendre une douche. Il était bien sous l'eau bien chaude. Il était impatient que Derek vienne chez lui le lendemain et voulait que tout soit parfait. Ses parents leur laisseraient sûrement un moment de tranquillité dans sa chambre. Il pensa à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble et repensa à la vidéo de hier matin. Ouais il aimerait bien tester avec Derek c'est sûr. Il ne put empêcher le désir de refaire surface et finit par refaire la même chose que la semaine passée. Décidément c'était trop parfait. Il ne se contenta pas que d'un seul doigt en lui cette fois-ci et ce fût encore meilleur. Derek Hale lui donnait vraiment des envies peu communes à un garçon de son âge mais qu'importe il n'allait pas faire comme si il n'en mourait pas d'envie de toute façon. Il sortit de la salle de bain en short et rencontra sa mère devant la porte.<p>

- Tu es vraiment obligé de squatter la seule salle de bain de la maison aussi longtemps mon chéri?

L'ado ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de baisser la tête en rougissant violemment et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il respira un bon coup, passa un t-shirt et partit en courant de chez lui pour aller voir Scott avant que sa mère ne décide d'approfondir la discussion salle de bain. Quand il arriva chez son best il le vit couché sur une marche du perron avec de la musique sur les oreilles. Il lui fit volontairement de l'ombre et le garçon râla pour la forme mais se redressa pour s'asseoir et invita son pote à venir à ses côtés.

- Alors Transformers 2? Demanda Scott intéressé en éteignant son portable.

- Bien, super génial. Beaucoup de monde.

- J'ai hâte de le voir. Je t'ai pas trop manqué?

- Ben quand même si. C'est pas pareil le ciné sans toi, même si…

- Même si quoi?

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son ami.

- J'y suis pas allé tout seul en fait.

- Ah…ben c'est cool si t'as trouvé un pote avec qui y aller. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir.

- Cool. T'es un chouette pote y a pas à dire.

- Sérieux t'as l'air inquiet. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'en vouloir?

- Non. C'est pas ça… je sais même pas comment…t'es mon frangin hein on peut tout se dire, absolument tout hein?

- Ouais mais ça date pas d'aujourd'hui? T'as des soucis?

- Un peu…enfin pas vraiment c'est juste que j'ai super la trouille de t'en parler… mais faut que je le fasse parce que sinon c'est pas correct.

- Tu me fais peur Stiles.

- En fait je suis allé au cinéma avec Derek Hale.

Scott éclata de rire.

- Putain mec c'est juste ça…aucun problème si vous êtes potes c'est cool, même si il est plus vieux et un peu…spécial dans son genre. T'es pas obligé de n'avoir que moi comme ami.

- C'est pas ça Scott…

- C'est quoi alors?

- Je…oh putain j'ai jamais eu autant le cœur qui bat je t'assure… faut que ça sorte sinon je vais faire une crise de panique…le ciné avec Derek c'était…un…rendezvousentreluietmoiparcequeje laimeetquonsortensembleenfintoutletralalatuvoisquoi?

- Putain j'ai absolument rien compris. Mais vraiment rien.

- Ok…Stiles détourna son regard vers le sol, inspira et détacha bien ses mots. C'était un rendez vous entre lui et moi et je l'aime et je sors avec lui. Je suis en couple avec Derek.

L'ado ferma les yeux très fort et se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Il attendit que son meilleur ami réagisse mais il ne disait rien alors Stiles rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il avait la bouche ouverte et le regard dans le vague.

- Scotty?

Le susnommé Scotty tourna la tête vers lui et le prit par les épaules enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair.

- Putain…dis-moi que c'est pas vrai…dis-moi que tu délires? C'est à cause du soleil? T'as pas pris tes cachets? On t'a forcé à dire ça?

- Scott tu me fais mal et…c'est pas une blague. Je sors vraiment avec Derek. Et on fait ce que font tous les couples.

Scott resserra encore sa prise sur les épaules de Stiles et le secoua fortement.

- Mais t'as pété un boulon mec c'est pas possible. Enfin c'est un mec et jusqu'à nouvel avis toi aussi. Merde Stiles… je… je pensais te connaître mieux que ça. Tu…tu…tu… c'est pas possible, pas toi, pas mon best, mon frère, mon double…

Scott lâcha finalement son ami et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Putain j'y crois pas…désolé. J'y crois pas… il a fait quoi, il t'a payé? Il t'a offert une voiture, un voyage, une maison? Je vais te demander de partir Stiles et de revenir me voir quand tu auras les idées claires.

Scott rentra dans sa maison et Stiles l'entendit tourner le verrou. Il resta un moment ébahi sur le perron et finit par se secouer, se passer les mains sur le visage et partit en courant avec des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il ne rentra pas à la maison mais prit le chemin de chez Derek. Il monta les étages en courant sans même s'en rendre compte et se laissa tomber devant la porte coulissante avant de frapper trois coups avec la tête.

* * *

><p>Derek était à la cuisine quand il entendit des coups contre la porte de son loft. Inquiet il alla ouvrir et découvrit Stiles à genoux par terre visiblement en train de pleurer. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et le garçon se rua dans ses bras les faisant les deux tomber sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre. Derek ne bougea pas et passa juste ses bras derrière le dos de l'ado en attendant qu'il se calme de lui-même et lui explique la situation. Il fallut du temps mais Stiles finit par se calmer, se relever et demander pardon à Derek pour l'entrée désespérée. Derek l'invita à entrer et le jeune s'assit à même le sol contre le canapé. Derek s'assit à côté de lui et Stiles lui raconta son entrevue avec Scott.<p>

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça Stiles.

L'ado leva la tête et regarda Derek les yeux voilés de larmes salées. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Doucement Stiles pressa son corps contre celui de Derek le faisant doucement basculer sur le dos. Le baiser devint enflammé, brûlant, passionné et Stiles ne résista pas à passer ses mains sous le pull du jeune homme l'enlevant directement sans même demander quoi que ce soit et puis il prit d'assaut la gorge, les épaules, le torse, les tétons, le ventre, le nombril…tantôt en léchant, tantôt en suçant ou en mordillant. Derek se laissa faire trop épris de désir pour résister. Ce gosse aura raison de lui c'est certain. En vitesse l'ado retira son propre t-shirt et s'allongea sur Derek, lui faisant un suçon doux dans le cou, et l'homme se cambra légèrement pour faire comprendre son envie à Stiles qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à délaisser la gorge délicieuse pour se lever, retirer son short et son caleçon d'un seul coup et les jeter derrière le canapé. Derek se lécha les lèvres à la vue du corps dénudé de son petit ami et celui-ci rougit légèrement mais passa sur ce détail, s'agenouilla à côté de Derek et se dépêcha de lui enlever son bas de training et son boxer pour se retrouver en face de son sexe tendu au bout duquel une goutte de désir perlait. Il se lécha les lèvres en respirant fort et Derek se redressa en attirant l'ado sur lui. Il le colla à son corps en passant une main juste au-dessus des fesses et l'autre entre les omoplates et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

- Tu fais quoi là exactement? Tu tentes de faire passer ta frustration par le sexe?

- Nan… j'ai vraiment envie de toi… depuis que tu m'as regardé derrière ta fenêtre. Tellement envie de toi.

- Je suis toujours aussi chiant je sais mais tu penses faire quoi là exactement maintenant? Pas que j'ai souci mais je me demande jusqu'où vont tes connaissances en matière de sexualité entre hommes.

Stiles releva un peu le torse et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il vint lentement chuchoter dans l'oreille de Derek.

- D'abord je pensais te caresser partout, te lécher, te mordiller, déposer des baiser sur tout ton corps et puis je prendrai ton sexe dans ma main pour te masturber doucement jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter et je viendrai t'embrasser fougueusement avant de descendre lentement vers ton sexe en te léchant et là je prendrai ton membre en bouche pour le sucer et comme tu as sûrement du lubrifiant ici, pendant que je te suce, je vais pouvoir en mettre sur mes doigts et doucement en glisser un en toi et puis les autres quand tu me le demanderas et quand tu auras envie que je vienne en toi tu me feras remonter vers toi et tu prendras ma bouche pour m'embrasser amoureusement,tu prendras du lubrifiant dans ta main pour enduire mon sexe et enfin, enfin tu me guideras doucement pour que je puisse entrer en toi et te faire l'amour pour te montrer à quel point je suis réellement dingue de toi.

Derek écarta l'ado de lui et regarda en levant un sourcil.

- Quoi c'est pas ça? Demanda le jeune un peu gêné.

- Si bien sûr c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si précis dans tes paroles.

- C'est que je me suis renseigné moi Monsieur.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Écoute Stiles je vais être sincère. J'ai envie de toi à fond. Je suis sérieusement au bord de l'explosion mais… je préfère ne pas faire ça là maintenant. Déjà pas sur le sol dur de mon loft, pas maintenant parce que tu es encore sous le coup de la tristesse et de la frustration que tu viens de ressentir à cause de Scott et en plus je suis invité chez toi demain et je préfère avoir l'aval de tes parents pour faire l'amour avec toi. Tu comprends? Tu es mineur Stiles et moi je peux risquer très gros. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi mais pas là comme ça.

Stiles voulut se lever d'un bond trop honteux d'avoir voulu entraîner Derek là où il ne voulait pas mais il fut retenu par deux mains dans son dos.

- Par contre on peut y aller plus gentiment j'ai pas dit non mais pitié pas sur le sol.

* * *

><p>L'ado sourit et prit les lèvres de son amour pour un baiser langoureux. Les deux jeunes se relevèrent, Derek amena Stiles dans sa chambre et ils se couchèrent dans le lit douillet. Derek se plaça sur le dos et Stiles vint sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et doucement se mirent à se caresser puis à se déposer l'un, l'autre des baisers doux partout où ils pouvaient. La main de Derek glissa sur les fesses de Stiles qui se mordit la lèvre. Le plus vieux caressa doucement les rondeurs tentantes de son ami tout en le collant encore plus contre son corps. Lentement Stiles déposa des baisers papillons sur le corps de Derek en descendant de plus en plus vers le nombril. Il s'y arrêta un moment et en fit le tour deux fois avec sa langue avant de descendre encore. Il sentit l'odeur du sexe de Derek qui acheva de lui donner envie de le prendre en bouche. Sans appréhension, malgré la nouveauté de l'acte, il lécha le sexe dressé de la base au gland et en fit tout le tour avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres avec une lenteur délicieuse sur le gland, arrachant un gémissement à Derek qui posa ses deux mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'ado. Stiles fut surpris d'aimer ça et surtout de savoir faire ça. Il titilla le gland avec sa langue passant sur le méat récoltant au passage des gouttes de semence qu'il trouva délicieuses et finalement il imprima un va et vient sur la verge de son amant qui se perdit en halètement et en gémissement tellement doux à l'oreille de Stiles qu'il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Derek lui ordonne d'arrêter et de venir l'embrasser. L'ado hésita parce que c'était si bon mais en même temps il ne voulait pas se retrouver maintenant avec du sperme dans la bouche alors il délaissa le membre délicieux pour venir embrasser son amant qui posa ses mains sur ses fesses et les pressa jusqu'à ce que l'ado soit assit sur son torse. Stiles comprit où le jeune homme voulait en venir et il s'assit encore plus près de sa tête offrant son sexe ivre de désir à la bouche fabuleuse de Derek… L'ado se cambra fortement quand il sentit la chaleur humide autour lui et poussa un râle de plaisir quand il sentit le va et vient expert sur sa queue. Il en avait déjà tant rêvé mais il était loin d'avoir su imaginer le plaisir que ça pouvait procurer. Derek reprit ses fesses dans ses mains tout en continuant de pomper, et les caressa doucement. Stiles sentit un doigt se promener entre ses rondeurs et il gémit de plus belle quand celui-ci caressa son anneau serré avant de doucement s'introduire en lui par de tous petits va et vient de plus en plus profond. Finalement le doigt entra complètement et la bouche de Derek lâcha le pénis au bord de l'explosion. Derek se releva un peu en continuant ses mouvements en Stiles avec son doigt et sa main se posa sur la verge du jeune pour la masturber dans un rythme soutenu qui arracha des gémissements, à la limite de la décence, à l'adolescent qui finit par venir sur le torse du plus âgé en criant son prénom d'une façon qui aurait pu faire jouir Derek si il ne s'était pas mordu la lèvre. Définitivement cet ado était impressionnant. Derek retira son doigt, prit une lingette sur sa table de nuit et l'essuya avant de s'essuyer le torse et Stiles se laissa doucement glisser contre lui.<p>

- Je crois que tu as bien fait de m'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Merci! L'ado avait murmuré ses mots les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Derek pensa à se relever et à ramener l'ado chez lui il sentit une main glisser sur son membre toujours dur et celui-ci reprit directement de la vigueur. Stiles le branla un moment et Derek vint en mordillant doucement le cou de Stiles. Ils restèrent encore allongés un moment puis se levèrent, allèrent se laver sommairement et Derek raccompagna le jeune chez lui. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas inquiétés pensant qu'il était chez Scott. L'ado ne leur cacha rien… enfin il passa sous silence le moment de plaisir avec Derek mais raconta le reste. L'aveu à Scott, la réaction violente de son ami, sa fuite et le fait qu'il soit allé chez Derek, pour finir par dire qu'il avait bien discuté avec son copain et que le mieux à faire était d'attendre que Scott digère tout ça. Exténué Stiles prétexta le fait d'avoir pleuré (ce n'était pas totalement faux) pour aller se coucher en sautant le dîner.

Dans son lit, il repensa à tout ça et ça lui noua le ventre. Scott…son best, son frère, son meilleur ami depuis tant d'années lui avait demandé de partir…n'avait même pas voulu essayer de comprendre Stiles.

Plus il y pensait plus il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il préférait le sexe avec Derek que tout ce qu'il avait connu avant avec des filles. C'était totalement d'autres sensations, d'autres odeurs, un tout autre toucher, un tout autre contact. Quelque chose de plus viril qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus, tellement plus. Et ce n'était peut être pas juste parce que c'était Derek.

Il attendait le lendemain avec impatiente, déjà pour revoir Derek, mais aussi pour l'avoir toute une soirée à lui et puis pour savoir aussi ce que ses parents allaient dire et quelles conditions ils allaient poser. Et si ils leur interdisaient de coucher ensemble avant la majorité de Stiles… non ce serait affreux. L'ado savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Stiles prit son portable et regarda si par hasard il avait eu un message ou un appel de Scott mais rien. Il aurait aimé lui écrire mais pour lui dire quoi franchement? Pour le moment il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se plonger dans le sommeil mais son ventre lui faisait mal, tellement mal qu'il avait chaud au front et sa vision se troubla. Il tenta de se lever pour appeler ses parents mais tomba au sol. Le bruit alerta madame Stilinski. Son fils ne tombait du lit que le matin. Elle se précipita à l'étage et vit son chéri recroquevillé sur lui-même sur son tapis. Elle se baissa vers lui et sentit son front chaud. Ah c'était bien le moment, en plus son mari n'était pas là. Ne sachant pas comment relever son fils, elle appela la seule personne qu'elle savait capable de l'aider à cette heure-ci… Scott. L'ado arriva essoufflé dix minutes après l'appel de madame Stilinski, il l'aida à relever Stiles et à le mettre au lit. Claudia posa une serviette humide sur le front de son fils qui finit par ouvrir les yeux et son regard tomba sur Scott en premier.

- Sco-tty? Réussit-il à articuler difficilement.

- Chut Stiles. Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute si tu n'es pas bien n'est-ce pas?

Stiles ne voulut pas lui mentir et acquiesça en silence se sentant tourner dangereusement. Un bruit rauque s'échappa de sa gorge quand il voulut dire quelque chose, sa mère et son ami reculèrent vivement afin de ne pas se faire asperger de vomi. Claudia se précipita à la salle de bain et Stiles eut juste le temps de se retenir avant de déverser le contenu de son estomac dans le seau que lui tenait sa mère. Il se laissa retomber sur son coussin en jurant.

- Je suis désolé Stiles.

L'ado entendit vaguement son ami s'excuser et son ventre se dénoua doucement. Franchement la douleur psychologique c'est fou comme ça peut déclencher parfois de telles douleurs physiques. Claudia partit avec le seau pour le vider laissant les deux ados ensemble. Scott regardait son ami et posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu me pardonnes? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix coupable.

- Bien sûr Scotty. Et toi…tu m'acceptes?

- Bien sûr Stiles… toujours.

Stiles sourit en fermant les yeux.

- Merci d'être venu. Dit-il du bout des lèvres en se laissant glisser dans le sommeil.


	17. Chapter 16

Le lendemain Claudia refusa que son fils aille en cours à cause des événements de la nuit. Stiles avait toujours eu du mal à gérer ses émotions et ce qui le blessait psychologiquement faisait réagir son corps, parfois assez violemment. Il passa donc la journée à nettoyer la maison, à aller faire les courses et cuisiner avec sa mère. En fin d'après-midi il alla se doucher et mit ses nouveaux habits achetés dimanche avec ses parents. Il se trouvait pas mal. Pas sexy comme Derek, mais plutôt mignon quand même. Un slim noir et un t-shirt noir sur lequel il avait passé une chemise rouge écarlate en relevant les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il descendit à la cuisine et salua son père qui était rentré, prit son médicament puis attendit assis sur une chaise en stressant. Derek allait arriver…il allait vraiment, officiellement, rencontrer ses parents. Son ventre recommença à lui faire mal mais il respira à fond et ça finit par passer. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise quand la sonnette retentit. Il courut ouvrir et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit Derek…tellement beau. Le jeune homme entra et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Stiles.

- T'es super canon, murmura Derek à l'oreille de Stiles.

L'ado rougit et renvoya le compliment à son copain, puis ils allèrent ensemble rejoindre les parents de Stiles à la cuisine. Derek donna un bouquet de fleurs à Claudia et les deux bouteilles d'alcool de pêche au sheriff qui le remercia vivement et demanda à Derek de remercier son père. Stiles et les trois adultes s'assirent et Claudia servit du vin à son mari, à elle et à Derek.

- Alors monsieur Hale, vous travaillez dans un atelier? Demanda timidement Claudia pour démarrer la conversation.

- Oui. Je fais des pièces pour la mécanique.

- C'est super ça.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Derek. Je dois dire que le monsieur Hale me fait vraiment me sentir vieux.

- Très bien Derek. Et vous habitez dans la zone industrielle donc?

- J'ai un loft dans un immeuble inoccupé pour le moment. Il faut faire quelques travaux pour que les appartements soient habitables mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de me pencher sur ça pour le moment. J'habite là depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

- Oh. Vous êtes propriétaire alors?

- Oui de tout l'immeuble.

Stiles en lâcha sa fourchette.

- Je pensais que tu avais juste acheté le loft?

- Non. J'ai investi une bonne partie de mon argent dans l'immeuble mais maintenant il va falloir faire les travaux sinon ça ne sert à rien

- Sinon, si on entrait un peu dans le sujet pour lequel vous êtes là finalement, à savoir votre relation avec notre fils, dit le sheriff en regardant Derek dans les yeux.

- Je suppose que vous avez quelques conditions à mettre. Stiles étant mineur je comprendrais même très bien que vous vouliez mettre un terme à tout ça.

- Oh non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ma femme et moi sommes ouverts sur cette relation et on ne va pas vous empêcher de vous voir. Nous n'avons, en fait, que deux conditions. La police ne doit jamais vous voir ensemble, Stiles tu connais mes collègues et interdiction à notre fils de dormir chez vous si personne n'est avec vous. Je pense que c'est jouable? Pour le reste, on se rend bien compte qu'on ne va rien pouvoir empêcher alors autant accepté. Après tout Stiles à dix-sept ans et il est conscient de ce qu'il fait et vous, vous avez quel âge exactement?

- Je… j'aurai vingt-deux ans le 7 novembre. Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je m'étais imaginé une toute autre conversation.

- Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre! Lança Stiles avant que ses parents ouvrent la bouche.

Claudia le regarda comme pour lui signifier de ne pas en rajouter et Stiles se remit à manger.

- Vos parents sont au courant Derek? Pas que je fasse une bêtise mercredi quand je verrai Talia.

- Ils sont au courant oui, je leur ai dit et je comptais leur présenter Stiles assez rapidement. Je l'appelle Stiles, je suis désolé, je peux l'appeler par son vrai prénom si vous préférez.

- C'est à lui de décider mais on sait bien qu'il n'aime pas son prénom, alors il n'y a que moi qui insiste pour toujours l'appeler Szczepan, dit Claudia avec une voix teintée de mélancolie.

Le reste du repas fût plutôt silencieux et à la fin Stiles demanda l'autorisation de monter avec Derek dans sa chambre.

- File plutôt sous la douche, contra sa mère d'un ton autoritaire. Le jeune compris que ses parents voulaient parler un peu à Derek sans leur rejeton dans les pattes. En râlant un peu, il obéit et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Derek resta silencieux en attendant que le sheriff ou sa femme prenne la parole. Ils le regardèrent quelques instants et madame Stilinski parla la première.<p>

- Mon fils, pour vous c'est quoi exactement? Je veux dire, une histoire d'amour, une histoire de sexe?

- Je… ça paraît rapide je sais bien, mais je l'ai vu débarqué et ça a été le coup de foudre de mon côté. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous dire pourquoi exactement par contre.

- Donc pour vous c'est du sérieux?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à cumuler les histoires, ni même les conquêtes d'une nuit. Stiles est le premier garçon, depuis des années, et le seul que je compte présenter à ma famille. Donc oui pour moi c'est du sérieux.

- D'accord et pour les relations sexuelles? J'imagine que mon fils n'est pas votre premier?

- J'en ai pas eu beaucoup mais oui, Stiles ne sera pas le premier.

- Mon fils est un peu…énergique on va dire… promettez-moi de retenir un peu ses ardeurs et si, lui ne pense pas à la protection, pensez-y pour deux…toujours…après si ça reste sérieux ce sera à voir mais là il est mineur. Pour le moment, il imagine tout ça mais je ne pense pas qu'il réalise vraiment. Bien sûr il a déjà eu des relations avec des filles mais ce n'est pas pareil. Bref je vais vous laisser aller vers lui.

* * *

><p>Derek se leva en remerciant les parents de Stiles et sortit de la cuisine pour monter à l'étage. Il trouva Stiles assis à son bureau. Le jeune se leva d'un bond.<p>

- Alors, ils ont dit quoi?

- Calme-toi! Ta maman m'a demandé de calmer tes ardeurs et de faire attention.

- C'est tout?

- Oui.

- Mes parents sont géniaux! Cria Stiles en levant les bras au ciel. Mais calmer mes ardeurs, c'est-à-dire?

- Je pense que ta maman aimerait qu'on y aille doucement.

- Ben…euh…de toute façon on ne va pas leur dire quand même. Alors qu'on y aille doucement ou pas ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour eux.

- Alors disons qu'on va faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas au courant tout de suite.

- Là, je suis d'accords. Mais bon ça va être dur, dur parce que je n'ose pas dormir chez toi et ma mère ne travaille pas. Y a que le mercredi où elle va faire les visites à l'hôpital, mais parfois mon père a congé ce jour-là. En gros, ce n'est pas gagné!

- Après, je peux t'inviter au manoir de mes parents aussi. Ils ne sont pas tout le temps là et le manoir n'est pas petit.

- Faut vraiment que je vois ce manoir! Ça doit être sublime.

- Ouais. J'y pense, j'avais un truc à te demander et à demander à tes parents aussi. Mon oncle se marie à la fin du mois. Ce n'est pas tout prêt et on doit dormir sur place. Je voulais savoir si ça te disais de m'accompagner?

- Tu y vas comment?

- Avec ma voiture. Mes sœurs et ma cousine seront là, mais elles vont ensemble avec la voiture de Laura. Mes parents vont avec leur voiture à eux. Donc, si tu ne viens pas je suis tout seul.

- Ben, moi c'est clair que j'ai super envie de venir, mais je ne sais pas si mes parents vont dire oui, tu vois. Ton oncle est d'accord.

- Oui. Je demanderai à tes parents avant de partir et ma mère en parlera à la tienne mercredi si ça l'inquiète.

- Donc ton oncle, c'est le père de Malia?

- Ouais.

- La situation est un peu…spéciale. Mon oncle a fait des choix de vie qui ne plaisent pas à beaucoup dans la famille. Ma mère et lui se sont disputés, il y a quelques années sur ces sujets et Peter est parti. Ma mère et mon père ne lui ont pas reparlé depuis, Cora non plus. Laura et moi on discute régulièrement avec lui. Quoi que, Laura pas tellement mais moi oui. Et bref, c'est un peu compliqué. Mais on va quand même tous aller au mariage.

- On pourra dormir ensemble? Demanda Stiles, le regard plein de malice.

- Ben oui! Ça va se passer dans un château et on dort là, chaque couple dans une chambre et je crois que Cora, Laura et Malia dormiront ensemble.

- Un château…waouh! Vous êtes vraiment blindés de pognon.

- Je préfère ne pas t'en dire trop sur cette histoire de pognon, comme tu dis. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le sujet important. Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'école aujourd'hui?

- C'est vrai, je t'ai dit dans mon message, ce matin, que j'allais te raconter. Viens, qu'on s'asseye sur mon lit.

Les deux jeunes s'assirent côte à côte.

- En fait, c'est par rapport à Scott. Quand il m'a renvoyé, tout ça. Je n'étais pas bien en rentrant de chez toi. Je n'ai pas mangé et j'ai prétexté la fatigue pour me mettre au lit. Et pendant la nuit je n'étais vraiment pas bien et j'ai voulu me lever. J'avais mal au ventre, de la fièvre et je tournais même couché. Je suis tombé et ma mère a appelé Scott pour qu'il vienne l'aider à me relever. Il habite tout près et mon père n'était pas là. Scott est venu et j'ai vomis et puis il a dit qu'il m'acceptait comme je suis et qu'on est toujours potes. Du coup j'ai réussi à dormir et ma mère a voulu que je reste à la maison aujourd'hui. Ça m'a permis de l'aider.

- ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de…réactions violentes?

- Tout est amplifié chez moi. Les émotions pour commencer et tout le reste mais je ne vais pas te faire le détail maintenant.

- Mais tes médicaments, ça t'aide?

- Oh que oui! Je ne suis pas juste hyperactif, je suis TDA. Trouble du déficit de l'attention. Et en plus tout ça me provoque des réactions…démesurées souvent, comme hier en fait.

- Je vois. Je vais voir pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet. Ta maman elle est juste hyperactive alors?

- Oui et ça s'est bien calmé avec l'âge il paraît. Moi, au vu de ce que je cumule, c'est pas certain que ça se calme un jour ou alors à peine quand j'aurai plus les hormones chamboulées.

- Je vais bientôt y aller. Tu as l'école demain et mine de rien je travaille. On se voit demain et je te ramènerai.

- Je finis une heure après toi.

- Je sais, répondit Derek en souriant.

Il se pencha doucement vers Stiles et l'embrassa tendrement en passant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille. Il rompit le baiser et se leva. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent et retrouvèrent les parents de Stiles à la cuisine.

- Je vais rentrer madame et monsieur Stilinski. Merci pour le repas et tout le reste.

Les parents et Stiles raccompagnèrent le jeune homme à la porte.

- Je devais vous demander quelque chose, dit-il en s'adressant aux parents de l'ado. Mon oncle se marie à la fin du mois et je voulais emmener Stiles avec moi. Le petit problème c'est que ce n'est pas tout prêt d'ici et qu'on doit dormir sur place. Alors je ne sais pas trop si vous seriez d'accord?

- C'est à voir. Je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour dire oui ou non. Je peux en parler avec Talia?

- Bien sûr. Mes parents et mes sœurs seront présents au mariage.

- Je verrai ça avec elle alors.

- Merci…je…merci pour tout et bonne fin de soirée.

Il sortit de la maison pour s'engouffrer dans sa Camaro garée dans l'allée. La voiture fila dans la nuit.

- Ce jeune homme est charmant, fit remarquer Claudia en fermant la porte, puis elle se pencha à l'oreille de son fils et lui donna un petit coup de coude. Et dieu qu'il est beau et sexy.

L'ado rougit en baissant la tête et rit doucement pendant que son père regardait sa femme d'un œil mauvais.

- Je vais aller faire la vaisselle, annonça Claudia pour clore le sujet. Et elle partie d'une démarche légère à la cuisine.

Stiles regarda son père et haussa les épaules en riant.

- Ta mère est incorrigible.

- Tu t'en fiche papa, c'est toi qu'elle aime.

- T'as pas tort. Bon en même temps, je reconnais qu'il donne des complexes ton…copain.

- Mmmh, j'avoue.

- Bon, toi tu vas au lit. Tu as l'école demain. Fini la journée de repos et de récupération. Au fait, ça va avec Scott?

- Mieux que hier après midi. Il m'a envoyé cinquante messages d'excuse aujourd'hui.

- C'est bien. Ça aurait été dommage que votre amitié se brise pour ça. Après tout tu n'as pas choisi. On est bien placé pour le savoir. On va tous s'y faire, même si ça va prendre un peu de temps. Déjà, je trouve que Derek sait mettre les gens à l'aise. Il sait de quoi il parle et dit les choses avec franchise.

- Tu l'aimes bien?

- Je crois que oui.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi ça.

- File au lit!

L'ado sourit, embrassa son père, partit à la cuisine embrasser sa mère et prendre son médicament et monta dans sa chambre. Il se mit en pyjama et passa à la salle de bain avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Il prit son portable et écrivit à Derek.

'' Je crois que mes parents t'ont beaucoup appréciés. Bonne nuit à demain''

Il reçut une réponse un peu plus tard alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

'' Je les ai beaucoup apprécié moi. Désolé pour la réponse tardive, Laura me tenait au téléphone. A demain. Bonne nuit.''

Stiles s'endormit avec le sourire.

* * *

><p>Derek était arrivé à son loft et avait instantanément reçu un appel de sa sœur. Il avait tourné en rond sur lui-même pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une caméra ou des micros placés quelque part.<p>

- Ouep, petit frère! Tu dormais déjà?

- Non. Salut Laura, je rentre à l'instant même.

- Poh c'te synchronisation! Ça c'est bien passé?

- J'avais imaginé tout autre chose à dire vrai… je te pose une seconde, j'enlève ma veste… …. Donc je disais, oui ça c'est bien passé.

- Ils ont dit quoi?

- Ils ont dit qu'on devait faire un minimum attention à ne pas se faire voir par les flics. Ce qui est logique vu que le père de Stiles est shérif. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Stiles dorme chez moi si il n'y a personne d'autre et la maman m'a demandé de calmer les ardeurs de son fils et de faire attention. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air contre le fait de laisser Stiles venir au mariage de Peter avec moi

- C'est super ça petit frère. Sont cool ses parents, franchement je suis impressionnée. Remarque, papa et maman aussi ont toujours été plutôt cool. Ça me fait plaisir pour toi, frérot. Je t'appelais aussi pour autre chose. Ce n'était pas prévu mais je vais partir deux semaines en camp d'été avec ma classe d'anglais. Un enseignant qui devait aller ne peux pas parce que son bébé est à l'hôpital alors je le remplace. Je pars vendredi matin frérot.

- C'est chouette ça. Tu as de la chance. Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi. Du coup, on se verra quasiment pas avant le mariage. Tu vas mettre un costard?

- J'aime bien comme tu passes d'un sujet à l'autre.

- Héhé, je sais désolé.

- Non je ne vais pas mettre de costard ça ne me va pas.

- Papa a de la prestance en costard, toi c'est vrai que tu tiens plus du pingouin.

Laura éclata de rire et Derek soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Merci bien!

- Non sans vouloir être méchante, le costard ne te va pas du tout. Tu n'as pas la carrure à costard, admettons-le un bonne fois pour toute. Du coup tu mets quoi?

- Jean noir, chemise, bretelles. Le seul look qui me va.

- Super… tu vas être magnifique.

- Et toi?

- J'hésite en la longue robe fendue ou alors la petite robe style Marilyn.

- Je mettrais la Marilyn. La robe fendue ne te met pas en valeur.

- Toi, tu mettrais la Marilyn ou si tu étais moi tu la mettrais?

- Ne joue pas sur les mots tu as très bien compris.

- Quand tu étais petit, tu adorais me piquer mes robes de bal.

- Je sais. Maman a un carton rempli de photos. Mais j'étais petit. Tu veux passer demain soir?

- J'aimerais mais je suis déjà occupée avec Cora.

- Et moi j'ai Cora jeudi soir pour dîner. Ce n'est pas grave ma Laura. On s'appelle et puis tu m'envoies une carte de tes vacances.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, pis on se voit à mon retour. Je te ramènerai un petit cadeau. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier?

- N'importe quoi me fera plaisir ma belle.

La discussion fraternelle dura encore presque une heure. Ils finirent par raccrocher le cœur au bord des larmes. Deux semaines ça pouvait paraître peu mais les deux savaient que ce serait énorme pour eux.

Derek prit le temps de répondre à Stiles avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait été prit dans la conversation avec Laura et n'avait pas répondu avant mais Stiles ne lui en tiendrait peut être pas rigueur.

* * *

><p>Le jeudi arriva et Derek tournait dans sa cuisine en attendant l'arrivée de Cora. La jeune fille sonna et Derek alla ouvrir en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible.<p>

- Salut Cora, entre.

La jeune fille entra et regarda le loft.

- C'est sympa où tu vis.

- Tu veux visiter?

Cora hocha la tête et suivit son frère qui lui montra brièvement sa chambre, la salle de bain et termina par la cuisine. La jeune fille s'assit à la table.

- C'est sobre. Laura ne t'a jamais dit de mettre de la déco?

- Chaque fois qu'elle vient ici. Si je la laissais faire mon loft serait blindé de fleurs et de papillons.

Cora eut un rire léger.

- C'est tellement Laura. Elle vient souvent ici?

- ça dépend des moments. Mais en général au moins une fois par semaine, souvent le mercredi. On devrait se faire une soirée par semaine les trois ensemble, voir même les quatre si Malia veut se joindre à nous.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse comme maman et oncle Peter, à ne plus se parler pendant des années.

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas.

Derek s'assit à côté de sa sœur et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Derek. J'aurai dû comprendre avant, que mes amis n'avaient pas raison.

- Tu avais besoin de temps. Ce n'est pas toujours évident pour tout le monde, tu sais. Je m'en rends bien compte.

- Tu aimes vraiment les hommes?

- Bien sûr.

- Ok. J'avais l'impression que c'était un peu des conneries et que tu disais ça… je ne sais pas trop, peut être pour éviter de te mettre dans des relations. J'ai sûrement beaucoup d'a priori sur les gays et sûrement que j'écoute beaucoup trop les on-dit. Je peux te poser des questions?

- Bien sûr Cora. Si je peux répondre j'y répondrai.

- Je ne veux plus faire une généralité. Je veux savoir comment tu es toi, comment tu vis, ce que toi tu penses. Tu es Derek, pas les autres.

- Je t'écoute petite sœur.

* * *

><p>Après l'école, Stiles avait été ramené par Derek comme d'habitude et il avait été surpris et ravi de voir Scott assis sur le perron en train de siroter un soda.<p>

- Hé mec! Tu m'attendais?

- Ben non voyons, pourquoi?

Stiles s'assit à côté de son ami en riant et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Depuis l'autre jour on n'a pas eu le temps. Tu vas bien?

- ça va ouais. Et toi?

- Je…digère… je suis encore vraiment désolé.

- Je sais! Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas grave tu sais et puis tu es revenu.

- Ouais. Tu voudrais qu'on fasse un truc ce week end? Genre… je ne sais pas… une sortie à la piscine ou autre chose?

- La piscine ça me va.

- Super, à moi aussi. Tu sais avec Kira, ça se passe bien. Cette fille est vraiment géniale. Je crois que je l'aime vraiment.

- Je la trouve très douce et sympa. Et si elle te rend heureux, que demander de plus? Ta maman elle l'aime bien?

- Ouais, ça se passe bien entre elles. Maman dit qu'elle aime bien avoir de la compagnie féminine dans la maison.

- Ma mère aurait sûrement aimé aussi.

- Hééé, dis pas ça. Tu ne vas pas culpabiliser quand même ? Depuis mardi, j'ai écumé le net.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour chercher à te comprendre. A savoir ce que tu vis.

- Sérieux, tu as fait ça?

- Mouais… je voulais… je ne sais pas, me documenter un peu pour pas dire de conneries ou penser des choses sans savoir.

- T'es vraiment un pote exceptionnel!

- Tu aurais fait pareil, voire même plus encore.

- Tu m'impressionnes quand même et ça me fait plaisir.

- Mais du coup, tu es homo ou pas?

- Pas complètement je crois. J'aime quand même bien les filles.

- Donc tu es bisexuel?

- Ouais… à tendance garçons et à très forte tendance Derek.

Scott regarda son ami et les deux se mirent à rire.

- Et tes parents, ils le prennent comment?

- Bien. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas trop de problèmes avec ça. Faut juste qu'ils s'habituent qu'ils ne diront pas elle mais il. Finalement ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- Pour toi sans doute pas…pour moi, ça me fait bizarre et sûrement pour tes parents aussi. Vous avez déjà couchés ensemble?

- Non. Je dois calmer mes ardeurs. Plus sérieusement, on se voit pas tant que ça en dehors des horaires boulot-école. Et pour le moment je n'ose pas dormir chez lui.

- Je vois. Bon mec, je vais y aller. Je dois aller bosser un moment. Deaton doit partir pour une opération de je ne sais plus quoi sur une chèvre. On se voit samedi alors?

- Ouais, samedi, une heure et demi, je viens te prendre!

Scott leva les deux pouces en se levant et sourit en partant. Stiles resta un moment assis sur le perron et sa mère finit par le rejoindre avec deux verres et du soda.

- ça va mon chéri?

- Ouais… Scott est un pote génial. Tu te rends compte qu'il a fait des recherches pour essayer de me comprendre et connaître le sujet pour ne pas dire de conneries?

- C'est bien. Il tient à toi et à votre amitié. J'ai parlé avec Talia Hale hier en faisant nos visites. Elle a su un peu me rassurer. C'est une femme bien et je ne doute absolument pas que son fils est quelque de bien aussi. Après tout il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Aussi bien physiquement que pour le reste. Tu l'aimes et je comprends…même si… j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas assumer Szczepan, le regard des gens, les idées toutes faites…tout ça. Il semblerait que Derek lui-même ait du mal avec ça, mais peut être qu'ensemble vous arriverez à passer au-delà des préjugés. On a décidé avec ton père de te laisser aller au mariage de l'oncle de Derek, mais on compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de connerie et si il se passe…enfin, du sexe entre toi et Derek…promets-moi de faire attention. Tu le faisais très bien avec les filles, alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de risque de grossesse qu'il faut relâcher la vigilance, d'accord?

- Bien sûr maman. Merci maman.

Claudia ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils en souriant.


	18. Chapter 17

Samedi après-midi, Scott et Stiles étaient au bord de la piscine à prendre le soleil. Le mois d'août était fabuleux.

- Je commence à la fac lundi prochain. Je pars samedi, annonça Scott avec regret.

- Je sais…j'ai pas envie d'y penser.

- Moi non plus. Quand même, ça va me faire drôle de quitter Beacon Hills, ma maison, ma mère, toi…même si je reviendrai souvent.

- Tu seras là le week-end du 30-31?

- Non. Pourquoi?

- Tant mieux. Je vais avec Derek au mariage de son oncle. On passe le week-end dans un château. Ça va être le grand luxe.

- Ben mon vieux!

Stiles rigola et se leva pour entraîner son ami dans l'eau. Les garçons firent quelques brasses l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils finirent par revenir sur leurs serviettes et s'allongèrent sur le ventre, la tête sur leurs bras.

- Hey Stiles, je peux te poser une question un peu étrange?

- Dans le genre?

- Ben, je me demandais si tu me trouvais…beau?

Stiles regarda son ami en clignant des yeux.

- Pourquoi cette question? T'as peur que je te saute dessus?

- Non, pas du tout. Je me demandais juste si j'étais…plutôt agréable ou…pas du tout.

Stiles rit doucement en secouant la tête.

- Tu es agréable oui, mais pas mon genre. Déjà tu es trop petit.

- Hééé, s'indigna Scott en relevant la tête. Je suis à peine plus petit que toi!

- Oui, justement. Je préfère plus grand que moi. Derek est plus grand.

- Derek est plus tout. Plus musclé, plus grand, plus riche. Plus vieux, plus…

- ça va, on a compris.

Stiles soupira.

- T'es vraiment amoureux Stiles?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Ok… C'est cool. Moi aussi je suis amoureux. Kira, elle est géniale. Douce, gentille, incroyable. Ses parents sont supers sympa en plus.

- Moi je vais rencontrer mes beaux-parents samedi prochain. Je connais déjà ses deux sœurs et sa cousine. Je me réjouis vraiment en fait, en plus ma mère connaît bien la maman de Derek. Elles font les visites ensemble à l'hôpital, le mercredi.

- ça c'est bien si vos parents se connaissent déjà. Tu sais… je m'étais posé la question de ton…orientation sexuelle en fait.

- Ah bon, quand?

- Ben…une fois, tu m'avais demandé si je pensais que tu pouvais plaire à des gays. Et après, j'ai su que tu avais demandé à Danny si tu l'attirais…alors ouais je me suis posé la question. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'être intéressé par les garçons plus que ça quoi, alors j'avais laissé tomber mes questionnements et je ne t'en avais pas parlé. Là, avec Derek s'est allé si vite que j'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question.

- Oui, entre lui et moi, ça s'est passé très vite. Le lendemain de notre rencontre, on s'est embrassé sur mon lit et le jour d'après, on s'est roulé une pelle. Puis samedi passé, on a dit qu'on sortait ensemble.

- ça s'appelle un coup de foudre ça, mec.

- Ouais, et je te promets que c'est impressionnant.

- Tu as envie de coucher avec lui?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Mais tu as pas peur…de

- D'avoir mal?

- Ben, déjà ça, ouais, mais aussi parce que…tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il va mettre sa…son…dans ton…

- ça me fait rire ta gêne. Je suis au courant de ça merci. Mais ça va pas se faire comme ça, hop. Comme avec une fille, préliminaires, douceur et…lubrifiant. Mon père m'a fait tout un topo là-dessus. Tu n'imagines même pas la conversation ultra gênante, et totalement inutile par la même occasion.

- J'ai aussi eu droit, encore, à la conversation sexe par ma mère la semaine passée. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt à nous redire cent fois les mêmes trucs. On n'est pas idiot quand même.

- C'est pas toi le roi de l'oubli du préservatif?

- ça va, j'ai oublié deux fois et les filles prenaient la pilule.

- Tu risque quand même des maladies.

- Oui, mais…ok j'ai rien à redire à ça en fait.

- Bien, bien, bien…bon mec, on va rentrer?

- Ouais…je viens chez toi un moment. Jeu vidéo?

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Ça lui faisait du bien de profiter de Scott avant son départ.

* * *

><p>La semaine passa lentement comme d'habitude. Stiles avait de plus en plus de devoirs et voyait de moins en moins Derek qui de son côté, en dehors de son travail, restait cloîtré chez lui attendant le retour de sa sœur. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Cora vint le jeudi, le voir et il en fut vraiment heureux. Enfin, le samedi arriva et Stiles était invité à rencontrer les parents de Derek au manoir. Deucalion voulut offrir une bouteille d'alcool à Stiles avant de se souvenir que le jeune était mineur et fils du shérif. Bon, du coup, il était allé acheter du chocolat. Valeur sûre au moins.<p>

- Pourquoi tu tenais à lui offrir quelque chose? Demanda Derek en regardant son père dans la cuisine sortir ses chocolats du frigo.

- Je ne sais pas…je trouvais important de signifier qu'il est le bienvenu. C'est ton premier Derek et de ce fait c'est aussi le premier pour nous et je me réjouis. Et puis, il est le fils du shérif et d'une amie à ta mère, alors faire bonne impression ne sera pas superflue.

Derek fronça les sourcils, mais évita de rajouter quelque chose. Sa mère arriva à la cuisine et posa un baiser sur la joue de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu.

- Tu es stressé?

- Un peu. Et si vous ne l'aimez pas?

- Si toi tu l'aimes, pourquoi on ne l'aimerait pas?

- On ne sait jamais. Vous pourriez le trouver trop expressif.

- Oh tu sais, on est les parents de Laura depuis 25 ans.

Derek rit à la plaisanterie et son regard passa très vite à la mélancolie.

- Ta sœur te manque? Demanda doucement Talia.

- Oui. C'est impressionnant. Mais j'essaye de penser à autre chose.

Les Hale entendirent la sonnette retentir et Derek alla ouvrir. Stiles se tenait sur le seuil avec un bouquet de fleurs.

- C'est pour ta maman! Lança-t-il joyeusement en plaquant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Je m'en serai douté, mais merci de préciser.

Derek laissa entrer Stiles qui ne semblait pas vraiment stressé ni mal à l'aise. Lui, par contre, avait le ventre noué. Pour lui, présenter Stiles à ses parents était tout sauf anodin. Talia et Deucalion sortirent de la cuisine et vinrent saluer le jeune homme. Talia trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman et Stiles sourit en lui tendant le bouquet. Elle remercia chaleureusement l'ado et Deucalion tendit à Stiles la boîte de chocolats.

- C'est pour moi?

- Je voulais t'offrir une bouteille de williamine, mais je me suis souvenu que tu es mineur, alors je me suis rabattu sur les chocolats.

- Trop cool, j'adore les chocolats. Merci.

Deucalion sourit face au naturel de Stiles. S'il était toujours comme ça, ça s'annonçait bien pour changer le côté un peu sombre de Derek. Ce garçon avait l'air plein d'énergie. Le déjeuner se passa bien. Cora n'était pas là, mais devait revenir dans l'après-midi. Elle avait dormi chez son petit ami.

- Et alors, Stiles, tu veux faire quoi dans la vie plus tard? Demanda Deucalion pendant le repas.

- Je compte devenir programmateur de jeu vidéo. J'ai une grande passion pour ça et surtout pour les ordinateurs. Du coup, étudier à la haute école d'informatique était mon rêve. Je suis plutôt comblé là. J'en ai pour quatre ans, mais je sens que ça va passer très vite. Désolé, quand je suis stressé j'ai tendance à parler un peu trop et trop vite.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons Laura qui est aussi très expressive. On a l'habitude. Ne t'excuse surtout pas, dit Talia d'une voix douce.

Stiles se sentit à l'aise et bien tout le long du repas. Les parents de Derek étaient vraiment gentils et sacrément beaux les deux, falait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Derek tenait clairement de sa maman avec quand même un petit air de son père. Il avait la même profondeur de regard que Deucalion quoique ce dernier avait les yeux bleus et pas verts. Stiles dû détourner plusieurs fois le regard. Un regard de Hale est difficile à soutenir.

* * *

><p>Après le repas, Derek fit faire le tour du manoir à Stiles, qui n'en revint pas comme c'était grand. Il aurait pu mettre au moins quatre fois la maison de ses parents dans la bâtisse. À la fin de la visite, Derek et Stiles se posèrent à la cuisine pendant que Talia et Deucalion étaient toujours dans la salle à manger.<p>

- C'est beau dis donc. Et c'est immense.

- Je préfère mon loft quand même.

- Ouais, j'aime ton loft aussi. C'est donc ici que tu as passé ton enfance et ta jeunesse.

- Ma jeunesse? Demanda Derek en relevant les sourcils.

- Oui, enfin ton adolescence, je voulais dire plutôt. Parce que tu es encore jeune. Encore très jeune. Je n'ose imaginer le luxe du château dans lequel on va aller pour le mariage de ton oncle.

- Avec mon oncle, attends-toi à être encore plus surpris que tu ne peux le penser.

- Je me réjouis d'y aller avec toi. Et de rencontrer ton oncle. Tu m'as dit qu'il était important pour toi.

- Ouais. On s'entend bien et se parle souvent. C'est dommage qu'il soit parti mais c'est la vie. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec sa future femme pour autant, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de faire des commentaires sur sa vie. Il ne se permet pas d'en faire sur la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'accepter tous les choix des gens qui nous entourent.

- Mes parents pensent que Jennifer en veut après l'argent de la famille et qu'elle veut se marier avec Peter pour mettre la main sur son héritage.

- Dès qu'il y a des grosses sommes d'argent en jeu, c'est souvent le souci. Il y a des gens perfides que seul le pouvoir et le fric intéressent. C'est triste à dire. Laura revient quand?

- Vendredi dans la nuit. Elle passera me voir samedi soir.

- Elle te manque hein? Tu n'es pas tout à fait le même, je trouve depuis qu'elle est partie. On dirait que tu es mélancolique.

- Je sais. Laura et moi, on a une relation très forte et en général on ne se quitte jamais longtemps et on se voit au minimum tous les deux jours et on se téléphone beaucoup. Je me sens comme si j'étais un peu abandonné. Ça va passer quand elle sera revenue. Et puis heureusement tu es là, alors ça m'aide beaucoup.

- Il faut que je mette un costard pour le mariage de ton oncle?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Moi je n'en mets pas. Jean, chemise, bretelles. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux et si tu n'as pas ce qu'il te faut, tu me le dis. Je ne veux pas faire dépenser de l'argent à ton père pour une journée.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Plus tard, Cora arriva au manoir. Elle salua Stiles poliment et ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

><p>Stiles rentra chez lui en fin de journée. Il ouvrit directement sa boîte de chocolats et sa mère en réclama un qu'il lui accorda avec le sourire.<p>

- Les parents de Derek sont vraiment super gentils. Sa maman est très belle, mais moins que toi ne t'en fait maman.

- Tu n'es nullement objectif, mais merci du compliment mon chéri. Talia est l'une des plus belles femmes de la ville. Voir même la plus belle en fait.

- Le père de Derek est un bel homme aussi.

- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu Deucalion Hale. En tout cas, je n'en ai pas souvenir. Même leurs enfants, je ne les ai jamais vus, à part Derek maintenant.

- Cora et Laura sont belles aussi. Cora un peu moins que Laura. Elle a des traits un peu plus durs. C'est celle qui ressemble le plus à monsieur Hale. Je ne suis pas obligé de mettre un costard pour le mariage de l'oncle de Derek. Je pense que je vais juste mettre un jean noir et emprunter une chemise blanche à papa ou alors en mettre une rouge.

- Une rouge, ça peut être sympa, je pense. Je t'avoue que j'ai souci de te laisser partir tout un week-end, mais bon, tu deviens un adulte et un jour tu vas partir, alors ça fait un premier entraînement pour moi. Tu ferras surtout bien attention à toi, bien prendre ton médicament, attention avec l'alcool et le sexe…et bien…fais attention aussi.

- ça t'inquiète que je couche avec Derek?

- Un peu…Il est plus vieux, il a plus d'expérience et j'ai un peu soucis qu'il puisse te demander des choses…ou te faire faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie.

- Je saurai refuser maman, si je ne veux pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Derek n'est pas dans ce genre-là.

- J'espère que tu as raison Szczepan. Vraiment je l'espère.


	19. Chapter 18

**J'avais laissé cette fic en standbye quelques temps parce que je ne trouvait pas la fin qui me convenait.. enfin, disons que je voulais trouver un autre fin mais que finalement je suis revenu à mon idée de départ. elle doit finir comme ça pour moi. **

**vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop j'espère :-)**

* * *

><p>La Camaro filait à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Stiles était le plus joyeux des ados de 17 ans.<p>

- Cette voiture est une pure merveille, ne t'en sépare jamais, ordonna Stiles à Derek.

Le jeune conduisait depuis une heure déjà et n'était pas prêt d'échanger sa place. Il leur restait encore deux heures de route et il avait décidé d'en profiter à fond. Le jour du mariage de Peter Hale était enfin arrivé. Derek avait pu voir sa sœur un moment le soir d'avant et il était enfin de nouveau lui-même. Sa sœur lui avait vraiment trop manqué. Laura avait prit sa voiture avec Cora et Malia dedans. Deucalion avait sortir sa BMW et avait évidemment prit sa femme et Derek était avec Stiles. Ils étaient partis tous en même temps, mais la Camaro était largement passée en tête sans même trop dépasser les limitations.

- Ralentis quand même, Stiles, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune soupira, mais obéit à son amoureux.

- Merci. Et je ne compte pas me séparer de ma Camaro, en tout cas pas avant d'être mort. Cette voiture c'était mon rêve absolu.

- Je comprends. Quelle chance quand on a l'argent pour s'offrir ses rêves, soupira Stiles en restant bien concentré sur la route.

* * *

><p>Le voyage fut trop court selon Stiles. Il aurait bien conduit la Camaro toute la journée, mais franchement, le château valait la peine d'être arrivé. Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent devant la voiture que le reste de la famille Hale arrive et ils partirent tous ensemble chercher les clés de leur chambre. Une fois dans leur chambre, Stiles se jeta sur le lit à baldaquin.<p>

- C'est ab-so-lu-ment sublime!

- Peter a fait les choses en grand, ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas de lui.

- Heureusement que mes parents m'ont laissé venir.

Derek posa son sac sur le lit et en sortit ses habits et ceux de Stiles. Il partit s'habiller à la salle de bain et laissa Stiles dans la chambre. Quand il revint, il fit un sourire en voyant Stiles magnifique dans son pantalon de costard noir et sa chemise rouge.

- Tu es vraiment très beau et très classe comme ça, complimenta l'ainé et venant poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles.

Derek soupira et enfila ses chaussures.

- Tu as soucis? Demanda Stiles en mettant lui aussi ses chaussures.

- Oui. Parce que je ne sais pas comment peuvent réagir les invités. Mais on va y croire, tout va bien se passer. Il est clair que si je n'étais pas en couple avec toi, je n'aurais rien dit à Peter.

- Tu te serais caché?

- J'ai l'habitude. On verra bien. Je ne vais pas me faire du souci inutilement. On va déjà aller à la mairie pour le mariage et on se rendra vite compte de l'avis des gens.

Derek sourit doucement et vint enlacer Stiles et l'embrasser tendrement. Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent et sortir de leur chambre. Ils retrouvèrent Laura, Cora et Malia dans le hall du château et il y eut un léger malaise entre Malia et le fils du shérif, mais ça passa bien vite. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la mairie. Talia et Deucalion étaient déjà dans la salle quasiment remplie. Il y eut encore une vingtaine de personnes qui arrivèrent après les jeunes et la cérémonie put commencer. Jennifer entra la première au bras d'un vieil homme et ensuite Peter arriva. Même sans savoir que c'était lui, Stiles aurait pu dire sans qu'il était de la famille Hale. Il reconnut qu'il était sacrément pas mal, l'oncle de Derek. En réalité, ce fut très court à la mairie, très simple aussi. Tout le monde sortit lentement de la mairie pour se diriger vers le château où une salle voutée, magnifique, avait été réservée pour la cérémonie religieuse et là ce fut plus long, bien plus long. Stiles ne voyait pas l'utilité de toutes ces conneries, mais bref, ce n'était pas son mariage de toute façon. Il se contentait d'être heureux d'avoir été invité. À mesure que la cérémonie avançait, Stiles voyait Derek se tendre de plus en plus et Laura le remarqua aussi parce qu'elle prit un moment la main de son frère dans la sienne. Derek avait peur de se retrouver avec le monde après pour les photos, l'apéro, le dîner et la soirée. Les gens allaient forcément demander à sa famille qui était le jeune homme qui les accompagnait et il allait devoir dire la vérité en espérant ne pas trop choquer.

* * *

><p>Derek l'avait prédit et il avait eu raison. La fin du mariage ne se passa pas bien du tout. Pour plusieurs raisons.<p>

Jennifer avait décidé de ne pas adresser la parole à Talia et Deucalion Hale et en plus, elle avait tentée de retenir Peter pour pas qu'il leur parle non plus, mais Peter ne s'était pas laissé faire docilement et au final, une dispute avait éclatée entre les parents Hale, Peter et sa nouvelle femme. La famille Blake s'en était mêlée et ça n'avait fait que dégénérer pour au final se calmer de justesse avant de virer au drame avec l'intervention de Malia et de Laura. C'était allé quelques heures et puis tout avait basculé au moment du dîner. Un oncle de Jennifer avait demandé qui était le jeune homme qui accompagnait les Hale et en sachant la vérité, des remarques avaient commencés à fuser. Des gens avaient dit que c'était dommage qu'un homme aussi beau que le neveu du marié soit du mauvais bord, et ça avait continué. Deucalion s'était fâché quelques fois, Peter aussi mais ça n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Derek s'était contenté de ravaler sa colère et de s'enfoncer un peu dans la honte. Pour certaines personnes, il était inadmissible que Derek et Stiles se soient permis d'entrer dans l'église. Le temple de Dieu ne devait pas être souillé. Stiles n'avait jamais pensé que des gens pouvaient avoir des mots aussi durs et des esprits aussi fermés. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, ne s'étaient même pas tenu la main. Ils avaient juste été présents dans une église, enfin même pas une église non, juste une salle voûtée transformée en chapelle pour l'occasion. Les jeunes hommes ne restèrent pas longtemps après le dîner et partirent dans le jardin où la fraicheur leur fit du bien. Derek se posa par terre et soupira et se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je suis désolé Stiles.

- C'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne d'ailleurs.

- Je le savais, j'en étais certain en plus. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, tu ne dois pas supporter tout ça.

Stiles s'assit à côté de Derek et lui prit doucement la main, mais Derek la retira très vite.

- Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça Stiles. Tu n'as pas à le supporter pour moi.

- ça me tue d'y penser et de le reconnaître… mais je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter. Je ne suis pas gay, toujours pas. À la limite, je suis bi et…

-Tu as le choix, termina fatalement Derek.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête en silence.

- Je voulais te dire que j'ai eu des remarques au travail. Un collègue t'a vu monter dans ma voiture et vu…enfin, il a remarqué que tu n'étais sûrement pas majeur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de t'entraîner là-dedans.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à faire face à tout ça. On sait les deux qu'on ne saura pas assumer.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les cueillir doucement. Il soupira en se levant et attendit que Stiles se lève lui aussi. Ils partirent ensemble dans leur chambre et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit à baldaquin. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment. Stiles ne cessait de remuer les jambes et soudain il parla:

- Tu sais Derek, j'avais vraiment envie de connaître…le sexe avec toi. Mon envie n'a pas changé. On sait maintenant qu'on ne restera pas ensemble…alors peut être que…qu'on…

Derek se releva, s'assit sur le lit et posa son regard sur son ami.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Stiles s'assit lui aussi et acquiesça vivement en entourant la nuque de Derek de ses bras. Doucement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et s'unir dans un baiser brûlant au goût de désir si puissant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensa à résister. Doucement Stiles se laisser glisser sur le lit et Derek vint le surplomber de toute sa carrure impressionnante. Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune et se serra tout contre lui. Il sentit que Stiles en avait vraiment envie et lui-même sentit l'excitation monter. Il entreprit lentement de déshabiller le jeune homme, il déboutonna doucement la chemise rouge et la laissa choir sur le sol puis défit le bouton et la braguette du pantalon de costard et le fit glisser le long des jambes fuselées de Stiles. Le jeune se retrouva presque nu bien avant Derek et ne fut pas d'accord avec cette inégalité. Il retira précipitamment les habits du plus âgé et caressa avidement cette peau halée toute chaude qui frissonna sous ses doigts.

Une fois complètement nu, Stiles reprit les lèvres de Derek et se remit à le caresser. Les épaules, le dos, les côtes, les hanches, le ventre, les fesses tout y passa et Derek ne se fit pas prier pour faire la même chose.

- Tu as des préservatifs? Demanda Stiles presque avec urgence.

- Oui. Ça fait un peu prémédité, désolé, mais j'ai préféré prévoir.

- On savait tous les deux qu'on voulait le faire ici, on ne va pas se mentir maintenant. J'en ai pris aussi en fait, avoua Stiles en rougissant.

Derek sourit et attira Stiles contre lui pour plaquer son corps contre celui de l'ado qu'il désirait si fortement. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses et regarda le corps fin et harmonieux de son amant. Il se pencha et cueillit un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Stiles puis il partit doucement avec sa bouche le long de la mâchoire et continua sa course dans le cou pour déposer un suçon. Il lécha ensuite la clavicule, passa sa langue sur tout le torse en s'amusant à titiller les tétons du plus jeune qui gémit délicieusement. Puis la langue de Derek continua son aventure de plus en plus bas, s'arrêtant quelques secondes au nombril pour le lécher avant d'enfin arriver à la verge érigée de Stiles qu'il prit en bouche sans plus de cérémonie et le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de délice en se cambrant.

Derek accrocha ses mains aux hanches fines et douces et lécha, caressa, suça le sexe délicieux jusqu'à ce que le jeune lui annonce qu'il allait venir. À ce moment-là, il retira sa bouche malgré un couinement de frustration de son amant et vint reprendre ses lèvres. Doucement Stiles passa ses jambes autour du corps sexy et crocha ses pieds au-dessus des fesses de son ami.

Stiles fit son plus beau sourire et revint sur la bouche de Derek en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il passa ses mains dans le dos du plus âgé et sentit le relief du tatouage sous ses doigts.

Derek se releva et se pencha sur la valise ouverte au pied su lit, il prit un tube bleu et une boîte de préservatifs. Il laissa la boite de côté et ouvrit le tube pour enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant. Stiles hésita à poser une question, mais se ravisa et laissa faire. Il avait confiance en Derek, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Derek glissa sa main vers les fesses de Stiles et ses doigts effleurèrent l'entrée toute serrée du jeune homme qui couina un peu sous l'effet.

Derek gémit quand une langue vint s'amuser avec son oreille. Doucement, il introduisit un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son ami qui gémit en continuant son attaque d'oreille. Derek fit un mouvement de va-et-vient délicat et lent pour détendre Stiles. Il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt dans son amant puis assez rapidement le troisième, puisque Stiles en demandait très vite d'avantage. Le jeune serrait ses poings sur les draps en se cambrant et en gémissant de façon superbement excitante. Derek se releva un peu, enfila un préservatif et l'enduit de lubrifiant avant de placer son gland devant l'anneau dilaté et de pousser doucement pour pénétrer le jeune qui gémit de plus belle en se mordant doucement une main. Derek rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant de plaisir. C'était purement parfait, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. C'était un pur délice. Il donna de doux et langoureux coups de rein et Stiles lui demanda de ne surtout pas changer de rythme. Derek regardait son jeune amant. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, un poing serrant les draps, son autre main dans les cheveux sombre de son ami, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper des bruits que le jeune ne contrôlait pas. Halètements, grognements, gémissements, couinements, et parfois même des petits cris extrêmement sexys. Stiles ressentit le besoin de se masturber au même rythme que les assauts de Derek et il vint en quelques minutes en se resserrant fortement autour de Derek qui ne put résister. L'étroitesse de son amant, couplé à sa beauté enivrante en train de jouir, le fit venir dans un grondement rauque qui donna des frissons à Stiles. Les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent avant que Derek ne se retire et se laisse tomber sur le dos à côté de Stiles qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits les yeux fermés.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est à ça que ça ressemble le plaisir du sexe entre hommes, oh mon dieu! Haleta Stiles en gardant les yeux fermés.

Derek sourit en le regardant et se releva pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres toujours entrouvertes.

- Tu es absolument magnifique, dit-il doucement à Stiles qui ouvrit les yeux pour accrocher son regard de miel dans les yeux verts de son amour. Il l'aimait, vraiment, tellement, mais il se savait bien trop jeune et trop faible pour supporter tout ce qui pouvait entourer cet amour.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Stiles.

- Moi aussi, répondit doucement Derek avant de poser un baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

Ils se levèrent et partir prendre une douche. Sous l'eau chaude, Stiles prit les devant pour caresser le corps sublime de Derek qui allait, à coup sûr, lui manquer terriblement. Il posa une main sur les fesses de Derek qui comprit ce que le jeune voulait. Stiles arrêta momentanément la douche pour aller chercher le lubrifiant et une protection et revint vers son amant bien décidé à connaître la sensation que pouvait procurer de prendre un homme avec désir et amour. Sans hésitation Derek appuya ses mains sur le carrelage sous le jet d'eau et se pencha fortement pour présenter son entrée à son jeune amant. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et sentit son érection prendre encore plus de vigueur. Il s'enduit les doigts de lubrifiant et en entra un dans l'antre de Derek qui poussa un gémissement incroyablement bandant. Très vite, le plus vieux qui avait l'habitude, demanda plus de sensations et Stiles entra ses deux autres doigts en même temps. Derek poussa un grondement et bougea lui-même sur les doigts du jeune homme. Stiles accrocha sa main libre sur la hanche de Derek et se colla contre ses fesses. Il se sentit venir et se recula vivement en retirant ses doigts.

- ça va? Demanda Derek après avoir laissé échapper un grognement de pure frustration.

- Désolé, je me suis senti perdre pieds.

Stiles prit le temps de respirer en enfilant le préservatif et revint vers Derek. Doucement il commença à entrer dans l'antre dilaté.

- Oh misère de nom de Dieu! Cria-t-il une fois à l'intérieur de son amant en s'agrippant à ses hanches. Il s'excusa en restant quelques secondes immobiles et Derek faillit rire face à tant d'innocence. Et puis Stiles arriva enfin à imprimer un va-et-vient. Il y alla bien plus rapidement que Derek tout à l'heure en lui. Les coups étaient précis et forts et soudain Derek ne put retenir un cri qui monta légèrement dans les aigus. Stiles se stoppa et voulut se retirer.

- Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda-t-il tout paniqué.

- Absolument pas, recommence la même chose par pitié. Tu as touché ma prostate.

Ah oui tiens, Stiles l'avait lu en plus sur le net. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trop fier de lui et reprit ses mouvements. Il se rendit compte, qu'en fait, Derek semblait nettement préférer être pénétré que le contraire et il osa lui posé la question. Derek lui répondit par l'affirmative et ça excita Stiles à tel point qu'il jouit sans pouvoir se retenir. Il s'excusa d'être venu si vite, mais Derek ne lui en tint absolument pas rigueur et Stiles s'agenouilla devant lui pour le faire jouir avec des caresses buccales.

* * *

><p>Ça avait été une nuit exceptionnelle pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ça allait leur manquer, c'était certain, mais ils ne revinrent quand même pas sur leur décision et se séparèrent dès le lendemain. Stiles expliqua brièvement la situation à ses parents et ils comprirent. La jeunesse met parfois des freins à certaines situations. Ça valait peut être mieux comme ça après tout. S'ils ne se sentaient pas capable d'assumer, il valait mieux ne pas forcer, au risque que la chute soit violente et que ça finisse mal.<p>

Derek et Stiles avaient passés un accord, ils évitèrent désormais de se voir. Un mois après le mariage, Derek commença son premier jour de travail dans un nouvel atelier. De l'autre côté de la ville.

* * *

><p>Stiles venait de fêter ses vingt ans quand il fût appelé par Talia Hale. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle lui demanda de passer au manoir. Il s'y rendit le soir même, avec inquiétude et appréhension. Il comprit de suite en passant la porte, qu'il venait à cause de quelques chose de terrible. Talia l'accueillit en cachant au maximum son air abattu. Elle l'emmena à la cuisine et lui tendit un jeu de clé de voiture. Stiles les regarda en détail et reconnut les clés de la Camaro de Derek et une phrase lui percuta la mémoire:<p>

''Je ne compte pas me séparer de ma Camaro, en tout cas pas avant d'être mort. Cette voiture c'était mon rêve absolu.''

Il fixa Talia qui se mit doucement à pleurer.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Stiles qui avait déjà comprit, mais avait besoin de l'entendre.

Ce fut Laura qui lui répondit en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Derek…s'est… je suis désolé Stiles. Ça n'a en tout cas rien à voir avec toi. Il tenait juste à ce que tu deviennes propriétaire de sa voiture. À toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. Je suis désolé.

Stiles repartit du manoir plus tard, le cœur lourd. Il s'assit au volant de sa nouvelle voiture et le ramena chez ses parents. Il la laissa plusieurs semaines dans le garage ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire. Il hésita à la vendre, à la donner, à la garder et finalement…il décida de la garder.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... il y aura un épilogue qui est déjà en cours d'écriture pour explique ce qui c'est passé. Je n'ai pas inventé au fil de l'histoire... la fin était déjà dans ma tête dès les premières lignes de la fic, mais j'ai essayé de changer, de trouver une autre fin mais ça ne m'allais vraiment pas du tout. <strong>


End file.
